Silent Hill: Old Nightmares
by prhoads3
Summary: It's six years after Silent Hill 3 and Heather has a daughter and a life but is still plaqued by her tragedy. when her daugher is captured by the Order she wonders what their plans are. in Silent Hill she meets a girl who is looking for her past and looks like someone Heather wanted to forget. can she be trusted and can Heather save her daughter in time. it is a bit long but good


In Alessa's old bedroom, Heather found herself, fear closing tightly around her heart. She turned around yet found the door to the hallway locked. No not just locked but chained shut with a huge iron bar woven through the lock. Desperately, she fought off her panic as she went to Alessa's bed. Sitting on the bed, she inspected a rag doll in a polka dotted dress. Looking at it intently, she hugged the doll though it stunk of mold and mildew

"This is Alessa's, I remember it" She replied toying with the brown button eyes. Squeezing the doll, she sat it down next to her. Sighing bitterly, she leaned her head against the wall and wondered how to get out of this mess. The last time she had been here, this room led to the final showdown between her and the fucking witch Claudia. But that door had been sealed up as well locking her up like a bug in a bottle

"Okay, so now what the fuck do I do?" Heather said aloud to the room "Am I supposed to sit her and waste away is that it?"

Grabbing the doll, she flung it across the room where it collided with the wall. Several pictures floated down like leaves in the fall as Heather spat a curse. Getting up, she went to the hallway door and started fiddling with the locks yet was unable to unlock it. Kicking it in frustration, she went to the tarot card door that led to the God room yet this door had been welded shut along with chains

"Well fuck me. This shit is sure getting old" Heather grumbled kicking the door hard. Rubbing a hand through her hair, she started pacing the room like a caged animal. Her panic level had remained in check until now. She had never liked being in enclosed spaces especially ones that held bad memories for her.

A piercing shriek caused her to jump nearly out of her skin. Whirling around, Heather looked around for the sound source while panting heavily. Her heart thudded like a drum as sweat trickled down her neck. Finally she located the source and her panic attack went into overdrive. Instead of the hallway door, a giant mirror filled the space. It looked filthy, coated in grime and thick smears of dried blood. The last time Heather had walked in front of a mirror, a visage of Alessa had filled the space. The worst part had been when the whole room started to be consumed by tendrils of blood that nearly killed her. Since that episode, Heather had avoided mirrors at all costs for fear of dying.

"Oh shit not again" Heather muttered back stepping in the tiny room. Turning her head, she focused on the floor yet a strange force pulled her head up towards the mirror. Not matter how much she fought, her head was pulled towards the mirror until she couldn't look away and shutting her eyes didn't work either

Like the last time, tendrils of blood started to seep into the room through cracks in the wall, the floor and under the mirror. In just a few minutes, these tendrils started to coat the floor in blood so dark it looked like tar. Heather tried to step away but her feet were glued in place. To her horror, the tendrils started leaking out of the desk, the bed and even the pictures on the floor. When she looked at the mirror, a visage of Alessa could be seen in a hazy outline as if she was made of smoke. Heather screamed only to produce a low gurgling sound.

_"I'm going to die_" Heather thought, struggling to free herself

When the tendrils started winding their way up her legs, the tarot card door exploded open in a deafening bang. This explosion broke Heather's stupor as she fell backwards, landing awkwardly on her butt. When she landed, the tendrils started pouring out of ceiling in a gushing bloody torrent aiming straight for her. Crab walking, Heather scuttled through the tarot card door as the tendrils brushed her legs. Once through, the door banged shut again as Heather collapsed against the wall her lungs burning as her stomach clenched. Sweat drenched her shirt to her body as her teeth ached from clenching her jaw too hard. Using the wall, she slowly stumbled to her feet her legs like jelly. Looking down the corridor, she knew what lay ahead of her but it was better than being consumed by the blood tendrils. Swallowing thickly, she summoned up her waning courage as she set off down the hall.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached a set of double wooden doors set into the rusted metal walls. She tried to open the doors but her hands wouldn't obey her. They were trying to keep her out of a place that harbored the worst memories from that time in Silent Hill. She remembered not just the final confrontation between her and the bitch Claudia but the excruciating pain when God had consumed her. Not even the pain from when she had a molar dug out could describe the pain she had felt that day. It was like being crushed from the inside, her bones being ground to dust, her blood feeling like molten metal and someone drilling into her head. Her father had saved her though with the amulet he had given her when she was young. When she had swallowed the capsule inside, the pain intensified until she thought she was being ripped apart with rusty hooks. But when the fetus had been regurgitated, the pain had vanished and left her feeling rejuvenated. Then that crazy hag had swallowed it and wound up birthing the God she had blabbered on about.

Without realizing what she was doing, Heather opened the doors that lead into an altar of sorts. Timidly, she crept in her eyes scanning the dark reaches of the ceiling. She wondered if that creature, Valtiel, was lurking about somewhere. He had followed her around like a lost puppy only to make sure God was born. When she had conquered God, she had been surprised when he helped her escape the underground room she was stuck in. Even so, she still feared the creature for she knew he could kill her easily if he wanted to.

Heather walked up to the metal floor in the circular partition of the church and stared at the hole in it. This is where Claudia had been ripped through by Valtiel in order to birth God and where Heather had jumped down to pursue her

"No way am I jumping down there again" Heather said aloud, jumping at the echo of her voice

Turning around, Heather stifled a scream by biting her tongue nearly in half. Standing by the exit stood the person who had started the nightmare, who had Heather's father killed and who had become her mortal enemy. As Heather watched with horror stricken eyes, Claudia stumbled forward into the room nearly collapsing as her knees gave out.

Swallowing bile, Heather looked for an escape but found none. Besides, she couldn't escape for she was transfixed to the floor as Claudia drew closer. When she entered a patch of light, Heather did scream at the transformation her enemy had undergone. The scream rose like a wave towards the ceiling turning into a deafening noise that hurt Heather's ears.

Cupping her hands to her ears, Heather didn't lose focus on the visage of Claudia who still hadn't moved. Her white blond hair was thickly caked with dried blood and was matted to the sides of her head. Claudia looked at Heather with one milky white eyeball while the other dangled against her shoulder. The bottom part of her jaw had been ripped clean off and teeth clinked onto the floor. A thick serpentine like tongue lolled from her mouth. Most of Claudia's skin had rotted away exposing a network of decayed muscles, sinew and bone with maggots wriggling the remaining skin. Her tattered blue dress hung limply on her emaciated and putrefied body.

"Fucking bitch, you leave me alone" Heather screamed as she attempted to sound brave, unaffected by the horror standing before her. Her voice cracked though degrading into a pitiful whine then a thick sniffle. Tears dampened her cheeks as Heather finally took a step backwards but stopped before she could fall through the hole

Claudia took three steps forward before raising a finger, skin dangling from the digit, towards Heather. Though she had nowhere to go, Heather was going to give up this easily. With Claudia in an advanced state of decay, she could easily skirt around the bitch and out of the church. But where would she go if she did leave? The blood tendrils were waiting for her back in Alessa's room and who knew what else. In a rash decision, Heather decided to stay and fight Claudia with her bare hands if it came to that

"Come on you crazy fucking bitch. I'll rip out your other eye" Heather sneered, crouching low into an attack position. As soon as Claudia made a false move, she would pounce on her like a rabid dog. Heather never had the chance to implement her plan however. As she stared down her mortal enemy, a crippling pain seized her in a white hot clamp

Every joint felt like it was being twisted out of place and her bones felt like they were filled with glass. Gasping, Heather collapsed to her knees as a white hot dagger of pain bored into her spine. It raced up her back then burrowed its way into her head. Heather screamed as she clutched her head which felt like it would pop like a zit. Her vision doubled, a piercing wail filled her ears and her tongue felt too thick to fit in her mouth. Leaning forward, she vomited though it felt like vomiting molten lead. Having someone drilling into her breastbone came close to describing the sensation as she puked. She tried to breath but her lungs had turned into lead weights. Wrapping her arms around her tortured body, she attempted to fight the pain only it become worse.

_"It's like birthing God all over again_" Heather thought as the white hot sensation in her chest reached a plateau of agony she had never felt before

Crying out, Heather felt something wriggling inside her stomach as she collapsed onto her back. Arching her back, she banged her head against the floor as a tearing sensation erupted in her gut. Looking down, she saw the skin and her shirt heaving as something tried to claw its way out. Screaming again, her stomach ripped open in a torrent of blood as deformed hand reached towards the ceiling.

"God is here finally. Salvation and eternal paradise shall be upon us soon" The Claudia zombie mumbled as she peered into Heather's blood streaked face.

Heather attempted to scream at Claudia only God erupted further from her stomach. Before she blacked out, she looked at the creature and when she saw the face, emitted one last scream

Heather awoke so abruptly that she nearly fell head first off the bed. Instead, she corrected herself and collapsed sideways onto the bed as she fought to unlock the clamp squeezing her chest. Her breathing came out in wheezing gulps as her heart thudded like a bass drum in her head. Trickles of sweat dripped in her eyes as she clawed at the blanket.

Coughing raggedly, she forced her body up to a sitting position as the rest of the nightmare filtered away. She hated these dreams that dealt with that nightmare for they seemed they wouldn't end. That she would wind up dying not only in the dream but the real world as well like in Nightmare on Elm Street. It hadn't done any good to lock those memories away because they always found a way to leak out

"Six years" She muttered into the night wiping a sweaty strand of hair from her face. It had once been cut in a shaggy page boy and dirty blond like straw. Now her hair fell past her shoulders and had been dyed a midnight black. Though only twenty three, her hair had started to prematurely grey possibly from all the stress. "It's been six years since Silent Hill and I still can't get over it. Fuck this sucks"

Her eyes panned around the dimly lit room as she yawned. This room had once belonged to her father, Harry, who had been the sweetest, the most caring and loving father on Earth. He had been Heather's world and she had adored him like a rock star. Then he had died six years ago while holding onto a secret that had changed her aspect on life. She had found him murdered in the living room and still today the death weighed heavily on her mind. She blamed herself over and over for not being able to save him.

After she had returned from Hell, she had wanted to move out because she couldn't bear to live in the apartment not after what had happened. Sadly though, she had felt that if she left the memories of her father would fade away. That he would cease to exist and would never return to her. Thankfully the apartment didn't cost much in rent and she had been able to keep it thanks to the college fund Harry had set up for her.

Instead of sleeping in her old room, she had removed her father's bloodstained bed replacing it with hers. She had kept everything else the same for she felt if she moved anything it would disrupt her father's presence. That had been the sole reason she had moved into his room in the first place. By sleeping in her dad's room, she could feel his presence the strongest. At night, it felt like he was sitting right next to her though that hadn't kept the nightmares away

Climbing from the bed, she picked up a picture of her and her father at her eighth grade graduation. Touching his face, Heather sighed heavily as she looked at the clock which read two thirty in the morning. Below the nightstand, a nightlight had blown a bulb and Heather felt a chill going up her spine. Even at twenty three, she still couldn't sleep without night lights on. They made her feel safe and secure yet she knew if the monsters wanted her they would get her especially those mutant anteaters from Hell and how they crawled over her and tried violating her.

Passing by the closet, the light inside illuminated her clothes along with her father's clothes. Those too she couldn't depart with and sometimes she used them like a security blanket if the nightmares became severe. Once she washed her face, she made her way back to the bedroom and opened the door to the living room

The clock in the kitchen ticked softly along with the soft purring of the fridge. Outside, a siren blared loudly then faded into a distant wail. A full illuminated the open room casting soft shadows over the couch, the table and the TV. Like in her room, Heather had plugged in nightlights in strategic spots to keep the darkness away

Heather approached the door to her old room looking at the childish drawings adorning it. Quietly, she pushed open the door and into a softly lit room like hers. In one corner, a mound of stuffed animals looked at her blankly with false eyes. They surrounded a purple leather beanbag and a TV and VCR on a wooden cart. Her desk had been taken over by a sea of coloring books and various knickknacks with pictures tacked to the wall. Heather tiptoed around a frilly princess dress on her way to the bed. Only a few strands of hair gave any indication that a person was under the Strawberry Shortcake quilt. Gently, Heather touched the mound which wiggled, mumbled but didn't wake up

"Hope" Heather whispered, touching the mound again. Leaning forward she found an exposed forehead and gently planted a kiss. "I love you sweetheart" Heather then broke into tears as she clutched her heart.

After returning from Silent Hill, Heather had been unable to return to high school. She was nothing but a husk, drained both physically and mentally by the hellish events she had endured. School time had been made into therapy and mourning time for her.

After turning eighteen, she had mourned enough to try to adjust back to a normal life. Times had been rough but she had been able to manage. The first thing she had done was to enroll in GED courses at the local college. There she had met nineteen year old Harold who Heather thought looked like Brad Pitt in a way expect Harold had a pencil thin mustache, wore chic wire frame glasses and wore a suit every day to class. Though he had been persistent, she had wanted nothing to do with him and his movie star good looks.

Eventually, his persistent attitude and unrelenting advances wore Heather down and she had agreed to a date. Though she had fun, the love he had shown her couldn't fill the holes in her heart. Still Heather kept dating him for another two weeks and would discover Harold's true nature. He was a pompous ass, according to Heather, who thought and talked of himself, saw woman as objects, claimed he would be a millionaire one day and even stated he was descended from royalty. Heather had said enough to the woman hating son of a bitch but would regret one thing. She allowed herself to lose her virginity to him in sex that could be described as torture that had left her feeling even emptier inside.

Heather had finished her courses and managed to secure her GED though she never saw Harold again. Before she could decide on a career, sudden changes to her body would set off red alarms. To her dismay, she had found herself pregnant and wondering what the hell to do. She had found Harold yet he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. That had hurt her until she realized Harold would never be a father like Harry had been.

Heather's friends had been helping her with rent and Douglas would check up on her on a weekly basis but neither of them could help her with pregnancy. Going at it alone, she had taken two part time jobs to get extra cash which allowed her to buy important baby things. Giving up the baby had occurred to her in the beginning then as the weeks went by, she wondered if this unborn child could make her whole again. If the theory proved wrong, Heather had made a promise to find the child the best home possible.

Months would fly by until finally Heather gave birth to a baby girl. When she had held the baby for the first time her theory that the baby would bring her happiness proved correct. The holes in her heart had healed and she had smiled for the first time in a long time. Heather had named the girl Hope for that was what she was, an angelic child who had saved her mother from a life of despair.

With support from friends, Heather had raised the child the same way her father had raised her with love, kindness and undying loyalty to keep her safe.

Pulling the blankets up, Heather gave Hope another kiss before leaving her room. Yawning, she needed to get to bed if she wanted to go to school tomorrow. Three weeks ago, Heather had enrolled in college courses to become a teacher's aide. She hoped to become a kindergarten teacher one day or preschool. It wasn't just to better her future but to give Hope a future as well.

Instead of heading to bed, she took a seat at the kitchen table and stared out into the bright as day night. Twirling her hair, Heather wondered how much longer she would have nightmares about Silent Hill. When she was twenty, she had the insane idea of going to Silent Hill and facing her fears. Douglas had forbid her from going saying a lot of people had vanished since they had been there. He had been investigating the Order and hoped to bring about their destruction. Heather also had developed a paranoia that the Order would come for her again and possible take Hope. At times, when they were out, Heather would freak out and rush back home. She had been getting better at controlling it before she locked herself and Hope in the apartment for all eternity.

Rubbing her face, Heather decided instead of wearing herself out she would try to go back to sleep. When she got into bed, she figured she would stare at the ceiling but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A ripe cheesy smell wafted under my nose thick as a London fog. No matter how I turned the smell followed me like a bad habit. Groaning, I opened my eyes to dusty morning light filtering in through grime streaked windows. Smacking my lips, I unzipped the sleeping bag as I rummaged for my glasses. Cracking my neck, I worked out the rest of my sleep as I found the odor source

Next to me, another sleeping bag lay empty with a pair of socks that could be declared a weapon of mass destruction. Gagging I grabbed my glasses and my plush monkey Sammy and sprinted out of the van. The cool Illinois morning air woke up my mind as I tuned around towards the van. I thought for sure shit the socks were moving towards me. Grumbling, I could have killed Richard if he was around which he wasn't. Cautiously, I leaned in the van and found my biker jacket while carefully watching the socks. Closing the door in a hurry, I made my way over to a picnic table that was shrouded in damp shadows from a gnarled oak tree.

Lighting a cigarette, the last one unfortunately, I wondered where my amigo had wondered off too. Playing with Sammy's tail, I looked back at the van which has been my home for the past two years. I once had a home full of love, hope and happiness but that was a distant memory.

Fifteen years ago, I was born in Eugene Oregon to my mom Maria and my dad Chad, the youngest of three siblings. Living her life as a free spirited artistic flower child, my mom had hair red as fire that flowed to her knees, the biggest brightest green eyes that used to be filled with abundant love, creamy smooth skin and a lithe five five frame. She smothered us with love, attention and praise and used to beam with pride every time she showed us off. On the other hand, my father was a stern, quiet, scholarly man with pinched lips, a nose so sharp it could slice granite, coal black eyes that used to give me the creeps and carried three hundred pounds on a five ten frame which made him look like the Pillsbury doughboy. While my mother loved us unconditional, my father would give us a kind word here and there, a kiss ever so often or a quick pat on the head. Other than that we were not bother him especially when he was working. This loveless man would leave us when I was four when he stopped caring about being a father and husband. All seemed peachy with our life until I turned ten when the unthinkable happened. While preparing for an art show, my mom would drop dead of a cerebral hemorrhage at age 35.

This left me, my sister Chloe who was twelve and my brother Brian who was fourteen in the care of Uncle Thomas and Aunt Susan. My sibling's life went on as usually but for me it would be a different story. All three of us would get good grades and I would receive a simple good job while my siblings would get presents and a party. I would get in five minutes late and even with a good excuse would find myself in deep shit but not my siblings. I would want attention or help with homework but wouldn't receive it for they would be busy with my brother and sister. My Christmases and birthdays would be without happiness, love or gifts. And I would be shunned by other relative who barely knew I existed. They would walk by me as if I was a ghost or a leper.

The reason I was ostracized from the family was very simple. First reason was that, due to a childhood accident, I am a bit soft in the head. The second reason has to do with my looks which are a sight to behold. Unlike my sister who looks like my mom and my brother who looks like my dad, I don't look like either. My hair is so blond it's nearly white along with my skin yet I'm not an albino because I have the clearest blue eyes one can imagine. And I don't share any facial features of either of my parents

This coldness would go on until I turned thirteen until I said fuck it all. I packed what little belongings I had and I ran away knowing I wouldn't be missed at all. For five months, I lived on the streets scrounging up food, going to bed cold on park benches and worrying about my safety but I felt happy being free. Eventually I would stumble upon a traveling artist, Richard, who I would fall in love with. He was six years older with a bean pole thin body, dorky coke bottle glasses, a map work of acne scars with a bushman's beard and a girlish laugh but I didn't care. I loved him and he would treat me like a human being and accepted my odd appearance and my stutter. For the past two years, we have traveled across America selling art at festivals or doing odd jobs. This life I live is one in wouldn't change for the world and I no longer care about going home.

Stubbing out my cigarette, I saw Richard sprinting up to me on a Schwinn bike held together with a case of duct tape. Though he's graceful as a painter, he's a clumsy klutz other times as he nearly fell of his bike parking it

"Nice one" I chuckled sticking out my tongue

"Darn big feet of mine" He responded holding up a huge McDonalds bag. His threadbare converse sneakers crunched the gravel as he approached me

"Speaking of feet, you have a pair of socks that could kill Godzilla in the van" I said, taking a huge ass cup of coffee. The warm rich aroma surged through my brain bringing me fully awake

"Sorry Charity, I'll go get them" He gave me a light kiss on top of my head. Since I was only fifteen, he never kissed me anywhere else other than the top of my head. It was more of a fatherly gesture that that of a lover and I appreciated he respected my personal space

As I nosed around inside the bag, I heard Richard scream holy shit in a high pitched voice. Tuning around, I saw the socks go flying out of the van into the thick grass that rimmed the picnic area. A couple of birds rustled from the brush and I was surprised they didn't fall dead. Stumbling from the van, Richard clutched his chicken neck as he over dramatized his actions. Placing a hand on his forehead, he fell onto the ground where he flopped like a bearded carp.

"Told you they were bad" I laughed as he crossed his eyes at me "We need to do laundry"

"No shit Sherlock. I think those socks fried my brain" Richard remarked climbing to his feet as he scratched his wooly beard.

Taking a seat across from me, I emptied the bag onto the table which made Richard remark "You know how hard it is to get bbq sauce for breakfast at Mickie D's?"

"I like bbq sauce on my hash browns" I said unwrapping an Egg Mcmuffin. The smell of the sandwich made my stomach sound like a hungry lion

"Weirdo" Richard snickered

"Dorktard" I responded throwing Sammy at him. Richard dumped him into the sack and threatened to throw him in the garbage. After we finished our joking, we sat about eating

We ate in silence for a few minutes until Richard broke the silence

"You had that dream again last night didn't you Charity?" Richard asked me in a somber mood as he slowly chewed his food. He fixed his eyes squarely on me while his bushy caterpillar like eyebrows twitched

"Did I scream again?" I asked picking at my sandwich as my appetite slowly faded

"No but you were whimpering and saying something I couldn't make out" Richard replied

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's okay kiddo, you can't help it. Don't be sorry alright. You can't help it" Richard placed his hands over mine and gave them a gentle squeeze. I love this unconditional love and kindness that he has for me and I believe he would follow me into Hell and kick Satan's ass to save me

"Was it the full dream or just a part of it?"

"Full" I replied tears dripping from eyes. I attempted to take a bite of the sandwich but my stomach turned queasy. I twisted my finger almost to the breaking point as I thought back to how this horrible dream started three months ago

The dream had first started with me walking into a rather small church. It looked like a set from Dracula with its damp stone walls, its massive stone pillars and its creepy and oppressive atmosphere. Hesitantly, I would walk between two sets of well-worn wooden pews that were battle scarred. My eyes would dart around the shadowy church like a hunted animal and I knew something was lurking about. But the shadows were thick as fleece with only a few red candles providing faint illumination.

Approaching an altar, I would look up at a stained glass pane set in the stone wall. It had a theme to it yet I couldn't decipher the meaning of it. I would explore the altar finding only a strange looking dagger, an old book which was blank when I opened it and an odd medallion. My dream would either end with me walking out of the door I came in or another door across from the altar

After a few weeks of having the same dream, it decided to take a dramatic twist. Instead of walking into a deserted church, I had found myself walking in to find myself staring at the backside of a woman. She had long flowing whitish blond hair, a plain dark blue dress and wouldn't turn around for nothing. Though I hadn't seen her face, I felt like I knew the woman from somewhere which made this new dream so frightening. After yelling at her for so long, the woman had floated like a ghost towards the door across from the altar and vanished. All attempts to tail her had proved fruitless.

I don't remember when the dream changed again but when it did, I would wake up screaming and crying into Richard's arms. When I had called for the woman to turn, she had obliged and when I saw her face it paralyzed me like Medusa. She had a face full of sharp edges, razor thin bloodless lips, a witches nose and eyes colder than a Siberian winter.

She had looked so much like me that I wondered if she could be an older sister or an aunt. The thought of her being my mom had seemed ludicrous but I kept questioning if I was just kidding myself. Maybe this woman was really was my mother and I was adopted. It would explain how I was different from the rest of the family. Or maybe I was staring at a future me though that idea had sounded absolutely ridiculous. Instead of answering me, the woman would smile cruelly at me before turning to leave.

It would be a week later when the dream would change once again. I would walk into the church, meet spook woman and instead of walking out of the church like normal, I had walked into a dense blanket of fog. After walking through the fog, I had found myself in a deserted town that was creepier than the church by a billion times. I kept feeling eyes upon me as I would pass dilapidated buildings as the fog hugged me like a blanket. I kept expecting a monster or Freddy Kruger to jump at me. One part of the dream that had stood out was the presence of a lake or river off to my right. After walking for so far, an air raid siren would blare and I would wake up in a cold sweat.

The next time I had the dream, I walked further until I saw a sign up ahead of me. I had to get right up on it to read the damn thing. It read welcome to the town of Silent Hill and please enjoy your stay. Since then my dreams have ended that way or when the old hag sneaks up behind me and says come home. I haven't figured out where Silent Hill is, who the woman may be, her message and it has been wearing me out

"So nothing has changed in dream?" Richard asked me taking a sip of coffee

"No it hasn't" I answered swallowing a bite of egg which tasted like ash. Grabbing Sammy, I buried my face into him smelling hash browns from his fur. "I want to go to the library and find Silent Hill"

"Okay Charity and I'll help you but first let's do laundry"

Though it tasted flavorless, I managed to eat more of the food and drink my coffee. I realized I would need all my strength for the task ahead.

Heather hummed to herself as she worked on fixing breakfast. Though he had tried, her father hadn't been an Emeril Lagasse and she wound up fixing most of the dinners. As she poured the first batch of pancakes, she felt refreshed despite the nightmare last night. Once back in bed, she had slept so deeply that she nearly missed her alarm. She had classes at eight and she had to get Hope ready for Evelyn who arrived at a quarter till eight.

Flipping the pancakes, she heard a creak of a door followed by the pitter patter of bare feet. Smiling to herself, Heather knew Hope would try to sneak up behind her but she was ready. As her daughter closed the distance, Heather dropped the spatula as her smile widened. Lightning quick, she whirled around and before Hope could react, she found herself being scooped up. She squealed as Heather smothered her with wet kisses.

"No fair mommy" Hoped giggled, her laughter infectious, as Heather hugged her tighter

"You have to be quieter sweetie" Heather replied tickling Hope under the chin

Giving her another kiss, she carried her daughter to the dining room table. After smoothing Hope's bed head, Heather raced back to the kitchen and was thankful nothing had burned. Placing a plate of pancakes before Hope, Heather laughed as Hope's eyes went wild at the sight of the enormous pancakes. Grabbing the syrup bottle, Hope drenched her breakfast in a lake of gooiness which made Heather laugh louder and almost made her spit her coffee out. Hope gave her mother a sloppy smile and Heather smiled proudly back at her. She couldn't believe how much Hope looked like her. She had Harold's auburn hair but her features were purely Heather's.

While they ate, Heather thought back to the promise she had made to Hope. If the time came, she would sacrifice everything to make sure Hope would stay safe. And if it meant sacrificing her life to save Hope, then Heather was willing to die for her. She had hoped and prayed that that day would never come and they would continue to live in peace and harmony

Once they finished eating, Heather fought Hope in order to clean her sticky face. Heather never knew a four year old, soon to be five, could have so much energy.

"Alright you little wiggle worm, go get changed" Heather said giving Hope a pat on the butt

While Hope changed, Heather took a quick shower and changed for school. While she was combing her hair, the doorbell sounded which meant Evelyn was here. Living on the second floor, Harry had used Evelyn to babysit Heather when she had been little. With her dense curly red hair, alabaster skin, plump cheeks with rosy red dimples and her abundant warm heart, Evelyn was the typical Irish grandmother

"Morning Heather, how are you love?" Evelyn gave Heather a crushing hug for she stood nearly six feet and weighed nearly three hundred pounds. Evelyn had joked that she could beat up any man and Heather had believed it one hundred percent

"I'm fine" Heather replied taking a deep breath after Evelyn released her. "Coffee is in the kitchen"

Before either of them could react, Hope came bolting out of the bedroom like a rampaging bull. Her Strawberry Shortcake nightshirt billowed behind her as she screamed Evelyn at the top of her lungs. Hope had instantly loved Evelyn for she would cave in to whatever Hope wanted. Heather had scolded her daughter for manipulating the poor woman but Evelyn had told Heather that she used to do it with her three children and it felt good to do it again.

"My god Heather she's getting so big" Evelyn exclaimed scooping up Hope in her massive arms and spinning her around

"Yep she's my little weed" Heather chuckled

"And she looks so much like you "

"cept I has no grey hair likes Mommy" Hope said sticking out her tongue

"Hope" Heather exclaimed doing her best not to burst out laughing. Pride surged through her like a drug filling her heart to bursting. It felt wonderful, a warm encompassing sensation that eliminated all traces of the blackness that dwelled within her

_"This is how dad must have felt towards me when I was little_" Heather thought giving Hope an Eskimo kiss

Leaving Hope in the care of Evelyn, Heather hurried to finish changing for school. Coming back out, she knelt down to her precious one last kiss

"Mommy loves you sweetheart. I'll see you tonight okay. Try not to wear out Evelyn you little monkey" She gave Hope three quick kisses on the head smelling the peaches from her hair. Hope returned the favor with a syrup scented kiss to Heather's nose.

Waving goodbye, Heather dashed out of the apartment and once in the hallway stopped abruptly. The nagging sensation that something bad was going to happen to Hope tickled her brain. This wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time Heather had this doubt. It was just a mother's instinct kicking in which Heather wasn't used to yet. Besides she had Evelyn watching over her and she looked like she could wrestle a bear and win. Shaking her head, she banished the thought as she walked out of the apartment.

With a van full of clean laundry, we set out to find the town library. Soon as we walked in, all eyes in the lobby zeroed in on the string bean caveman and the ghostly white girl next to him. Instead of enjoying their baby shower, which was going on in a side room, the woman followed our movements with a close scrutiny. It doesn't bother Richard that people stare at him and sometimes he waves back at them. On the other hand, I have low self-esteem and a delicate psyche and dread people staring at me. I just want to find the deepest hole, crawl in and disappear from the world.

As we walked further into the library, I kept my eyes focused on the speckled texture of the floor tile. In one hand, I gripped Sammy as if he was a life preserver and I was drowning. In the other, I held onto Richard's hand as if I was a three year old. His warm, clammy, and calloused hand acted like valium helping me to maintain my composure. Though cool in the library, my face felt like someone had set fire to it and I started to panic despite Richard's reassuring hand

"It's okay Charity, I'm here for you" Richard whispered, giving my damp palm a comforting squeeze. Glancing up, I gave him a nervous smile but instantly adverted my eyes when someone walked by us.

Richard led me over to a polished oak counter that read Information and was scarred from years of abuse. Flyers hung from it like the husks of dead insects. A ringing flowed softly from somewhere close followed by the screeching of children. I felt people close by and I snuggled up closer to my rock but managed to glance up quickly. A severe looking woman with dull black eyes, tight ponytail that pulled her face taunt and blood red lips gave us a disgusted look. To me, she looked she should be working at a haunted house with that scary ass face

"Excuse me, we would like to use the internet" Richard asked politely enough though it failed to impress Oscar the grouch's sister

"Bums aren't allowed in here" She curtly responded curling back her top lip just enough to show off her pearly white teeth like a shark ready to kill. I saw that her nametag read Cheryl and that she was the head librarian. I shook my head at the notion that someone with this pissy attitude could be a head librarian

"Look we aren't here to sleep okay? We need the computer to look for something" Richard retorted squeezing my hand tighter. My amigo doesn't have a temper but I could tell he was ready to blow his stack.

"Fine but you fall asleep and I'll call the police" Grouchy emphasized the last few words with a stern tone while jabbing a finger like a bayonet.

After signing a form, Richard thanked Grouchy in a sarcastic tone as he led me to a small room next to the counter

"Boy, she had the personality of a rabid gargoyle" Richard laughed a tittering laugh which eased the tension in me.

Thankfully, there was no one else in the room and we had our pick of the six computers. Richard sat next to me as I fired up Google and typed in Silent Hill. The internet was slower than a snail crawling through molasses in winter and I thought I lost ten years waiting. Finally the results came back and I hit pay dirt

"Well at least the town exists" I said scrolling through the text on the screen "It's in rural Maine"

"They were a mining town at one point at a place called Devil's Pit. Wow that's a cool name" Richard said reading over my shoulder. His thick beard tickled my ear and neck "Then they became a sightseeing and tourist town but a series of accidents ruined that and they have been struggling since"

"Remember that I said there was water in my dream?" I asked Richard

"Yeah I do" "He replied back

"Toluca Lake surrounds the town" I answered back giving his beard a slight tug. I was feeling relieved that the town was real and I wasn't cracking up. I'm not the most level headed girl in the world but least I wouldn't need to be locked up. Still I probably wouldn't find answers to how I was connected to Silent Hill or the origins of the witch woman. Chewing my lip, I continued scrolling down until I came to a link which I clicked. When the words manifested on the screen, I let out a sharp gasp like I had been scared

"A cult" I said more to myself as I felt an icy chill prickling my skin. I lost sight of my surroundings as I focused intently on the words. White noise filled my ears as I drifted off into my own little world. Richard said something to me but it sounded like an insect buzzing. With the word cult burning into my mind like a hot iron, questions began to flood my mind. Maybe I was a chosen sacrifice for this cult and I was snatched away at the last moment. Maybe I was born in Silent Hill and this cult killed my family leaving me an orphan. All these questions made my head thump sickeningly and I felt the urge to upchuck.

Throwing off my glasses, I pinched my nose painfully as I tried to clear my clogged mind. A warm hand on my shoulder started to pull me back from the dead zone I had fallen in. I gave Richard a blank stare and he gave me a concerned look back. He started to go for a hug but I waved him off as I stood up. Chewing my thumb, I paced nervously around the room running my fingers along the desks and glancing at notices. Wrapping my arms around my body, I stared out into the nearly deserted library. Only two people mulled around the computer island nearest the front desk. Gargoyle woman had been replaced by a dorky looking guy in a starched blue shirt and skinny white tie.

As I reflected on my predicament, Richard continued to look through the information

"The Order? That's the name of the cult?" Richard let out one of his girlish laughs which echoed throughout the room "That's a boring, stupid name for a cult. Now if it was the eternal black house of the sacred goat I would be scared. What do you thing Charity?"

"Huh?" I snorted coming back awake after staring blankly at the geeky librarian and his nervous hen pecking movements.

"Are you okay Charity?" Richard wanted to know his fatherly instinct kicking in. when I took a seat next to him he gave me a reassuring hug though it failed to eliminate the icy dread in my veins.

"I need to go there" I said to him

"No way Charity" Richard replied back "I've been reading further and apparently people disappear into this town. It's like the fucking Bermuda Triangle. And who knows what this cult is like. I read they used to produce a drug called white Claudia and how they have influence the town but what else are they up to? Crucifying people and eating their hearts? Eating babies? Praying to Cthulhu?" Richard talked in a maniac tone while flapping his arms like a decapitated chicken

"I am going" I forced each syllable and word to make sure that I emphasized my point

"But I might never see you again" Richard replied his tone mellowed out as sadness crept into his eyes

"Look I have to find out who this woman is and how I am connected to this to town" I answered placing a comforting hand on his face. I understood where Richard was coming from and if I was in his position I would be acting the same way. But if don't get answers, I realized this dream could haunt me for the rest of my life. Yes it was risky and possibly deadly but I had to take that chance

"Alright but I'm going with you"

"NO"

"But why?" Richard sniffled obviously trying to keep himself composed under these dire conditions

"I don't want to lose you"

"Charity" Richard replied and now he no longer could contain his grief. Wrapping his arms around me, he cried on my shoulder as I started crying as well. I didn't give a shit about gargoyle woman walking in and finding us. This could be the last time I would see my goofy caveman amigo and that hurt like a thousand knives

"Charity I'll wait for you okay. I'll be here when you get back. Just call me when you get there okay?" Richard asked wiping his eyes dry

"Thank you for everything. I love you Richard and I shall return"

Once we finished using the computer, we used Richard's cellphone to call the local airport. We got the number from a phone book not from the gargoyle woman. Lucky for me or unlucky as I saw it, they had passage to Portland Maine on a one thirty departure. From there, I would travel to Brahams then to the town of Silent Hill.

We used up most of our funds for the ticket but Richard didn't care about the money. All he cared about was me returning safe and sound to him and not becoming another lost person in Silent Hill. As the time grew nearer, I felt like the condemned awaiting their execution. Who know what this town might hold for me and I wondered if this was going to be a mistake that costs me everything.

Heather stopped on her way home from school at the grocery store in a jubilant mood. She had aced a test she had fretted over for the past week. When she had seen the A, she had pumped her fists in the air while shouting hell yeah. Everyone had tuned to look at her yet she hadn't given one single fuck. Things were finally looking up for her and it was about damn time.

She cruised the aisle humming lightly and decided to prepare a special meal to celebrate this special day. Heather decided on make Hope's favorite meal which was sloppy joe's or slops o's according to her precious. To gild the lily, she bought root beer and a tub of vanilla ice cream. She watched what Hope ate but on occasion she allowed her to have a special treat.

When she pulled into the parking lot, a lite drizzle began to fall followed by a nippy wind. Laughing like a school girl, Heather sprinted across the lot and into the apartment complex. Once she stepped into her apartment, her cheerful mood began to wane. Normally Hope would barrel her over wanting to be held and kissed or show Heather her latest masterpiece.

When she stepped into the apartment, there was no Hope to greet her which started to set off warning bells. The mood was oppressive, bleak and muted like she had walked into a funeral. It draped over her and started to smother her like a wet wool blanket. It became worse when she saw the TV off and Hope wasn't in sight.

"_Hope is hurt I just know it_" Heather thought walking up to Evelyn who was so enthralled in a Daniel Steel novel that she didn't hear Heather walk in

"Where's Hope?" Heather asked, a crack forming in her voice. "Is she okay?" The last words were spat out in a panic stricken staccato

Evelyn should have jumped a foot but she simply looked over the top of her book at Heather. Closing it, she removed her glasses and let out a long heavy sight. It was the longest wait Heather had to endure and it was beginning to fray her nerves

"Hope is okay Heather" Evelyn said though she failed to instill Heather with confidence

"Then where is she? What is wrong?"

"Put away your things and I'll tell you"

Heather dashed into the kitchen and threw the food into the kitchen and stormed back out. Her panic was threatening to consume her and she had to grit her teeth to maintain focus. Taking a seat across from Evelyn, she prepared herself for the worst possible news

"Hope isn't hurt love" Evelyn said taking Heather's hands into hers which was as soft as a chamois

"Then what's the matter. God damn it answer me" Heather's voice sounded squeaky like air being let out of a balloon

"We went to the park today and I took Hope to the jungle gym" Evelyn said squeezing Heather's badly shaking hands tighter. "She got away from me for a minute and I ran through the park looking for her. I finally found her but someone beat me to it"

"Who?" Heather tried swallowing but all her spit had dried up. She hoped it was just a random stranger who loved little girls and Evelyn had saved her in time. Deeper in her brain though, she had the dreadful sensation that whoever it was had come from Silent Hill

"She was about five feet or so" Evelyn stated "Had a face as sharp as a hatchet with bloodless thin lips, oily black hair down to her waist and whiter than snow. The most frightening part was a burn scar that encompassed her neck. She looked scarier than my Aunt Tilda after a hangover"

"What did you do?" Heather asked her, her brain feeling like it was in a blender. Not one of those cheap ass blenders but the ones that can crush ice without a problem

"Told her to scram and instead of backing off like most people do, she smiled like a piranha at me. She tried to touch Hope but I blocked her way and that's when she left. Hope was so scared that she's been in her room since then and won't say what the woman wanted"

"Thank you Evelyn thank you" Heather said standing up to give the bigger woman a hug.

"Don't worry love; no one will hurt Hope as long as I'm around"

"_That's where you are wrong_" Heather thought leading Evelyn to the front door. With one last hug, the bigger woman left Heather to ponder over her situation "_My father couldn't stop them and I_ _barely managed to survive myself. If they want Hope, they will get her_"

Closing the door, she slid down halfway feeling emotional drained. Not as bad as when she found her father dead but close enough. Chewing her thumb, she wondered if the Order had been watching her all these years. It sounded like paranoia only Heather knew it could be a fact. After all she was the embodiment of the remains of Alessa's soul, the girl who had started this whole ordeal. Heather wanted to leave right now and flee but that would scare Hope even further. The best thing to do was lay low, pray then didn't come back and fight tooth and nail if they did.

Composing herself, she walked to Hope's room and slowly pushed open the door. Hope was seated in her beanbag watching Lilo and Stitch for the hundredth time

"Hey sweetie" Heather said methodically, testing her words to make sure she didn't sound panicked or maniacal

As soon as Hope heard Heather's voice, she bolted out of the beanbag and into Heather's awaiting arms. Burying her face deep, her daughter wept softly as Heather held her close

"It's okay honey, mommy's got you" Heather whispered, rocking Hope back and forth like she had done when she was a baby. Tenderly, she kissed her daughter once then twice on top of her head. Time stood still as Heather held Hope as if she would float away.

With Heather's love, Hope finally calmed down and squirmed to be free. Getting of her knees, Heather picked up her precious and carried her to the sofa where she sat Hope on her lap.

"Are you okay Hope?" Heather asked, smoothing back her daughter's hair

"Scary lady" Hope replied wrinkling up her nose

"What did the scary lady want?" Heather implied hoping and praying she was wrong about the woman being from Silent Hill

"I don't know mommy. Evelyn saved me before she could say" Hope replied

"Let's forget all about it okay honey. It really doesn't matter because it was just some weirdo and next time don't run away from Evelyn" Heather hugged her tightly afraid if she let Hope go then she would disappear

After dinner, root beer floats and a movie, Hope completely forgot about the scary lady. She fell asleep on Heather's lap and slept like the dead for the rest of the night. The same couldn't be said for Heather whose mind wouldn't stop racing. Once Hope was in bed, Heather double checked all the locks on the doors and windows. Then she went to her closet and dug out a lock box from a dresser. Inside was a 9mm handgun she had used six years ago and plenty of ammo. Tucking the gun beneath her pillow, Heather went back to Hope's room and stood there watching her daughter sleep peacefully. She wanted to kiss her daughter but it felt like it would be kissing her goodbye so Heather left her be

Back in the living room, she would start a routine that would last to nearly three in the morning. She would check all the locks and windows, go to Hope's room and check on her then pace back and forth in the living room.

"It's just a weirdo that's all and no deranged cult follower" Heather muttered to herself as she carefully inspected the photos of her and her dad. "Or could it be a follower of Claudia out for revenge? No stop it Heather, you are going to freak yourself and Hope out and then something bad will happen. So just stop worrying alright"

She failed to convince herself and when she did fall asleep, it was by Hope's door with the gun by her head. Her nightmare that night dealt with Claudia sacrificing Hope as Heather watched on hopelessly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Charity" Richard mumbled into my ear as he cut off my breathing with a gorilla hug. When we had got to the airport at a quarter to noon, he had spent his time pacing back and forth like an expecting father. People curved around him for the fear that he would whip out a gun and start massacring people. I've never seen one person drink so much coffee as Richard had and I laughed at his hummingbird like movements. The funniness lasted only until he started pestering me every five minutes if I wanted anything. Once I threw a copy of Moby Dick at him, he kept his distance for fear of me giving him a concussion. When the airport announced my flight, I became the magnet and he became a steel bearing. For the last five minutes, Richard has been holding me in an unbreakable strangle hold

"It's not goodbye" I repeated feeling my ribs crack and my lungs deflate. Unlike Richard I acted cool as a cucumber despite that I could be heading to my own funeral. I had lain on a bench reading, napping or wondering when Richard's heart would explode from all the caffeine and sugar. People glanced at me, probably wondering if I was dead, but gave me no more thought unlike Richard. When they called my flight, I gathered my meager bag of clothes, some extra cash and of course Sammy

"I know but I got this feeling I might never hold you again" Richard started blubbering like a baby and it would have been funny under different circumstances but not today.

"You have to let m me go or I will miss my flight" I said comforting him the best I could

Reluctantly Richard released his grip on me, staring at me with grief stricken bleary red eyes. Before I could get too far, he grabbed me again and pulled me in close then gave me my first ever kiss on the lips. Though he was older than me, I allowed him to kiss me as I touched his face with a reassuring hand

"Now go before I stop you for good" Richard whispered slipping off his lucky ring which he wore around his neck. "Take this it will keep you safe"

Grabbing my bags, I sprinted down the terminal with tears flowing down my face. I couldn't turn back and look at Richard for that would cause me to terminate my trip. Instead, I clutched his ring like a talisman as I started a journey that hopefully would end in a happy ending.

Heather snapped awake snorting at the bright sunshine that crept along the floor like a cat. It landed on her face warming it as it pierced into her eyes. The sunlight acted like rusty screws that bored into her throbbing head. Rolling towards the wall, Heather started to attempt the process of moving her body. First thing she did was to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth. A sour vomit like taste invaded her throat which made her gag.

Her whole body was a landscape of aches and pains and cramps. A serious leg cramp bit deep into her calf which made her wince. Sometime last night she must have grabbed the gun by her head possibly after her nightmare. In turn she had slept on her gun hand and now it was a lump of dead flesh. With her good hand, she stowed the gun inside the TV cabinet. The time read just before 8:30 on the video player and Heather began to freak out before she realized it was Saturday. As she massaged her dead hand and throbbing back, she made a mental note to remove the weapon before Hope found it

When she massaged feeling back into her dead hand, she cracked her neck as she yawned. This was the first time since returning from Silent Hill that she woke up exhausted and achy. Using the wall, she staggered to her feet grimacing at her cracking knees. The cramp in her leg had left but another one was threatening to take its place. Heather walked it off before going to Hope's door

She went to knock yet hesitated for a split second but why? Was she afraid Claudia would be standing over her daughter's corpse like in the nightmare? Heather nipped her tongue to abolish that dark thought as she knocked softly. When no answer came, she reached for the knob with a clammy hand. Her neck hairs stood on end as a trickle of sweat beaded on her forehead. Nipping her tongue again, she gripped the knob and turned it with a soft click.

When she stepped into her daughter's room, Heather nearly bit her tongue in two. Blood trickled down her throat as fear squeezed her like a python. Back pedaling, Heather almost tripped as she became entranced by the nightmare before her. Hope, like in the nightmare, lay in a pool of her own blood. She grinned sadistically at Heather from a vicious gash across her tiny throat. The Order's symbol, the Halo of the Sun, had been branded into her chest. The skin still glared cherry red like a charcoal briquette and Heather believed she could smell cooking flesh

Squeezing her eyes shut, Heather chanted this is not real as she struggled not to collapse. On the verge of hyperventilating, she flung open her eyes and relief washed over her. There was no pool of crimson blood or the corpse of her sweet beloved. Hope was seated in her beanbag giggling softly as she watched cartoons while holding Shelly, her plush turtle. When she heard the door open, she turned off the set and twisted her head around to face Heather

"Mommy?" She said sounding apprehensive as if she was lost in a dark room. Clutching Shelly tighter, she scooted closer to the wall as she scrunched up her face. Her eyes read loud and clear of concern, fear and panic

"_Why is Hope so upset_?" Heather wondered leaning against the doorframe because she didn't trust her jelly like legs "_Oh duh, she probably thinks something is wrong with you_"

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her muddled mind before saying "Hope, sweetie don't be scared alright. Nothing is wrong"

"You sure Mommy?" Hope replied not convinced by her mom's reassuring words

"Yes sweetie, mommy thought she overslept and was late for school that's all" Heather answered as she dropped to her knees and opened her arms wide. She was an expert at reassuring Hope and making her believe what Heather said with hardly any problems. Just like with the bed monster incident, it didn't take long for Hope to believe her mom and come sprinting over to her

"Love you mommy" Hope said wrapping her arms around Heather's neck

"Love you too you little stinker. Mommy is sorry for worrying you" Heather replied with a kiss on her cheek "Get cleaned up and we can go do something fun k?"

"Yay" Hope exclaimed taking off for the bathroom as Heather watched her.

Even with everything seemingly okay, Heather couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen

While Hope changed Heather removed the gun from the TV cabinet. It would have been her end if her daughter had gotten ahold of it. She had vowed to be a good mother despite the setbacks and problems. Scurrying to her room, she quickly put the gun away before Hope could see what she had.

Putting the 9mm away in the lockbox, she withdrew a smaller .22 she had bought two years ago for emergency purposes. She also withdrew a small compact stun gun and a retractable weighted baton like the police use.

"The Order comes after Hope and there will be Hell to pay" Heather spat smacking the baton with a resounding smack into her open hand. All the weapons went into her shoulder bag and she prayed she wouldn't have to use them

After a quick cleanup, Heather felt refreshed with a full tank of energy to deal with Hope's seemingly endless tank of energy. Her aches and pains of last night had all but disappear which put a spring in her step. However the thought of something bad happening wouldn't go away no matter what Heather tried. As she slipped on her shoes, she thought for a second to just stay home and watch movies. They would be safe and sound, insulated from the outside world and its lingering dangers. Then again, she promised Hope and she had never broken a promise to her. Heather would just have to be extra vigilant today especially around crowded areas

Heather's mood further lightened when Hope came skipping out of her room wearing one of her many princesses dresses. One of Heather's high school friends had sewn one for Hope when she was two and Hope had worn it out in just a few months. Since then, Heather's friend had sewn ten different dresses and Hope had worn each of them thin. Heather didn't mind her wearing them as long as she didn't wear them to school

"I ready mommy" Hope said twirling around in a circle. The gauzy lavender material caught the morning light making Hope look more like an angel than a fairy

"Mommy's little princess" Heather replied ruffling her hair. When she saw her daughter dress this way, it always made Heather yearn for her childhood. Not Alessa's childhood or Cheryl's but her childhood, the one her father had given her.

"Let's get going sweetheart" Heather replied, not knowing her world was about to crumble and implode

During the flight to Maine, I did two and only two things. Ten minutes after takeoff and for forty five minutes afterwards, I prayed to the porcelain god. I'm a flying virgin and my nerves were wound tighter than a Swiss clock. I prefer to die and leave a body to bury not crash in a plane and be strewn over a desolate field. Being on edge had worn on my stomach and I eventually succumbed to the rigors of my first flight. It wasn't pretty being face first in an airplane toilet but I had no alternative.

Instead of being white as snow, I was grey as ash as I slogged my way back to my seat. Everyone looked at me like I was a zombie about to infect the whole flight. Collapsing in my seat, I wondered if I would make it to Maine in one piece. Thankfully, a kind hearted stewardess took pity on me and offered me a sleeping aid. With that, I did my second thing and that was sleep like the dead for the rest of the trip. I had no weird dreams and had the most restful sleep in weeks.

When the announcement came that the plane was landing, I was still snoring and drooling like a baby. The same kind hearted stewardess woke me gently and helped me to the exit. Her face reminded me of Maria, the loving mother I had lost so many years ago.

I worked my way past the throng of people until I left Gate 5 behind. Once in the terminal, I freaked the fuck out literally. I've never been away from Richard for more than an hour before. In that hour, I've felt alone, afraid and unable to cope or think like I was the last girl on Earth. Richard is and always will be my security blanket and right now I wanted that security blanket to hug me. Without my bearded amigo to comfort me, all the stares began to weigh upon my shoulders. Everywhere I looked I could feel scrutinizing eyes digging their eyes into my fragile psyche. It was already a test of strength to figure out what I was going to do next. According to what I read, I needed a ride to a town called Brahams which was the closet place to Silent Hill but where to start?

Striving to keep a level head, I dug myself into the hood of my jacket and set off. My eyes remained glued to the floor only looking up to locate my placement. Gate Five was on the second floor and according to a map I needed to head to the first floor with I wanted to catch a ride. I know I should have enjoyed the sights of the airport but I couldn't bear the stares. After a long trek, I finally wound up at an information desk manned by a woman who looked like a living doll

Everything was doll like about her from porcelain white skin to her huge almond shaped eyes that were black as coal to the dimples on her cheeks and her tightly curled cinnamon brown hair. Her name tag on her white blouse said the doll's name was Lily as I got her to notice me.

"Hi my name is Charity and I am lost" I said

"Can't find your mom sweetheart?" She had a squeaky voice like Alvin the chipmunk and I expected her voice to annoying to some people. To me, her voice was comforting and soothing because she didn't look at me like I was a freak but as a human.

"No I need to get somewhere" I replied

"Where you need to go?" Lily replied

"The town of Brahams. Do you know where it is at?"

"Oh sure sweetheart, I have an aunt who lives there" Her dimples glowed red like hot pokers as she smiled at me "You're in luck because a bus arrives in about thirty minutes that goes to Brahams. It's the last bus before morning"

"Where?" I answered my excitement building in me "And how much?"

"Should be twenty dollars and you go out those doors down there" Lily answered pointing to a set of double doors with the Maine state flag hanging over it. People moved around like ants down there and I dreaded the thought of being around them

"Thank you" I gave her a huge smile

"Hey no problem Charity, you just be careful" Lily beamed like the sun at me "And also I love your hair" This positive comment made my face burn hotter than the sun as I nodded an embarrassed thank you.

Gritting my teeth, I surged into the crowds who were awaiting shuttles and taxis to their destinations. Unlike mine, their destinations would take them somewhere safe and sound without the possibility of death. Like a ghost, I filtered through the business men who looked like the walking dead, the tourists with screaming kids and the occasionally foreign tourist jabbering away like idiots. Darting outside, I found a bench and flopped down breathing in the chilly, exhaust thick air. Lucky for me, Richard had given me his last eight cigarettes. Lighting one, I checked my watch and started counting down the minutes till I started the second leg of my journey. Fortunately, no one paid attention to the weirdo girl on the bench and that was fine by me

After four cigarettes and three cups of coffee, a red and white bus pulled up with screeching brakes. Looking at it, I began to have doubts whether I should board it or not. I saw it not as a bus to a town but the boat to the underworld where there was no return.

Call me crazy but I had the gut feeling I wasn't going to like what I found in Silent Hill. If I remembered correctly, I should have just enough money for a return trip back to Richard. I sat on the bench fighting between leaving Maine or going on ahead. With time short, I decided to further my journey because I would hate myself if I didn't get answers. On the other hand, the tension grew in me and I became increasingly nervous and unsure as I boarded the bus.

Choosing the double seat in the back of the bus, I curled up on it as more passengers filtered in. not caring about what they said, I grabbed Sammy and drifted off to sleep.

In my dreams, I was back in Silent Hill with the witch woman watching from the shadows as I walked through the town. I wound up at a creepy looking house but I hesitated knocking on the door. Somewhere deep inside I felt an ominous presence sleeping in the shadows and I didn't want to wake it. When I left the house behind, I found myself face to face with the witch but she wasn't alone. This time, she was surrounded by shadowy cloaked figures that trapped me in a circle. As she whispered we shall see you soon, the figures descended upon me

Heather drove deeper into the day that was becoming increasingly cloudy. Fat gray clouds rolled along the skyline, pregnant with rain. A few streaks of lighting punctuated the sky that highlighted everything in a surreal light. A few seconds after she glanced at the clouds, plump drops of rain plopped down her car like invisible bird droppings. It evolved into a soft rain, the kind of rain she and Hope had loved to curl up on the sofa with a movie. As she thought about Hope, she imitated the clouds as tears dripped onto her jeans.

Between her legs, Shelley poked its head out and Heather rubbed the soft material. It comforted her, like it had done Hope, but it couldn't erase the pain that was eating her up. And it wasn't just pain; it was also guilt for failing to keep Hope safe. She had done everything to shield her against the evils of the world yet somehow they found a way pass her defenses. Heather felt worthless, an unfit mother, a useless parent that couldn't save their daughter from harm. Wiping her eyes, she focused on the road ahead as she thought back to earlier today when her world collapsed

Heather had chosen to take Hope to the city's park since it had been a picture perfect day. There had been a huge open air and flea market taking place and Heather decided to go despite the crowd. This market held a special place in her heart for her father had taken her there when she was small. She remembered eating ice cream with her father by the fountain while watching the sunset. Heather wanted to instill that same memory into her daughter.

It had started out as a peaceful stress free adventure with Hope experiencing new and wondrous things. Each new thing Hope had seen, her eyes would grow wide as she let out a squeal of happiness. Heather had a permanent smile stitched on her face as Hope's gleeful childlike antics. Her pride had been at all time high and she had wondered if she would explode from all this happiness.

Roughly a half an hour later, Heather had been leading Hope between stalls of food vendors. Though her daughter had complained, Heather had kept an iron tight grip on her tiny hand. Even though she had enjoyed herself, she had kept an eagle eye out.

The trouble had begun when they walked over to a stall selling fresh blueberries. As Heather looked over the trays of the juicy fruit, Hope had caught sight of a vendor further down. They were selling kittens, puppies, rabbits and other cuddly pets. Hope's hand had slid free from Heather's, which was damp with sweat, and set off

Seconds later, Heather had registered her daughter missing from her side and instantly panicked. So as not to create a scene, she hadn't yelled like a wild woman as she frantically picked her way through the people. Her heart had thudded a thousand beats a minute, her brain had worked at twice its capacity and she kept having horrible thoughts about Hope's fate.

A few feet in front of her, she had seen the flowing princess dress and when she had seen who was besides her, her heart stopped her. The hatchet face woman Evelyn had seen gripped her shoulder as she led Hope away. Behind her, another person, cloaked in a hood, had their hand clamped over her daughter's mouth.

Sprinting ahead, Heather had pushed aside as she desperately sought to save Hope. Rounding a tent, she had seen the duo leading Hope to a van. Standing guard had been the biggest and ugliest man Heather had ever seen. He had a boney arched brow accented with a crooked nose, pinched lips with a Y shaped scar along his chin and pointed a finger at Heather. The hatchet faced woman had glanced back as Heather put on a burst of speed. Closer she had gotten until the giant pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at her. Heather had halted in her tracks as the giant kept her pinned with the gun that looked toy like in his massive hands. Into the van, they had bundled Hope who had been screaming for her.

As Heather had watched helplessly, the van started up and pulled away. The giant had climbed in as he had kept the gun trained on Heather. With the van disappearing, Heather had wanted to curl up and die but she had fought against it. Instead, she had sprinted across the park and to her car and had peeled out at a hundred miles an hour. She had no problem figuring out where the trio had come from or where she had to go.

The first thing she had done was head home where she grabbed the 9mm from the lockbox along with plenty of ammo. Heather had called Douglas yet he hadn't been home. Going back to Silent Hill had meant facing her nightmares over again but Heather had been prepared to face the Devil himself to save Hope. Grabbing a few other things, including Hope's turtle, Heather had set off for the town that had nearly taken everything from her.

Stepping off the bus, sodium lights bright as the sun bathed me in a harsh white light. Moths bumped against the lights as I looked up at the clear night sky. I felt like a bug under the light as I looked around the bus station. It led to a Mobil gas station and twenty four eatery up a small hill littered with refuse of former passengers. Raucous laughter, a shrill scream and heavy metal music trickled down from the gas station like an obscene avalanche.

The other passengers had already separated and went their ways leaving me standing in the lot like a complete moron. If it hadn't been for the bus driver, I probably would have been on my way to Canada. Despite the nightmare, I slept like the dead until a clammy hand shook me awake. Thankfully the driver was patient and courteous enough with me as I struggled to collect my bags. He even gave me directions to a motel a few blocks from the station.

Lighting a cigarette, I struck out across the lot a pine scented breeze washed across my face. I loved Brahams the minute I stepped off the bus and I knew Richard would love it also. It reminded me of Oregon and a deep ache form home and Richard stirred within me. Maybe when this whole ordeal is over, I would return to Oregon and visit my mother's grave

As I walked up the hill towards the gas station, I froze in place. My eyes fixed on the dense stands of conifers where no light penetrated at this hour and the surrounding hills beyond. I could feel an invisible force reaching out across those trees and hills searching for me. As I stood transfixed, I knew this force emitted from the town of Silent Hill. Something had caught my presence and wanted to say hello but what was it? A bead of sweat dripped down my brow as I gulped air like a fish. The feeling grew stronger until I felt the force would lift me up in invisible claws. Then it would drag me through the dark void of night towards Silent Hill where untold horrors awaited. Finally the force dissipated leaving me drained and struggling to stand up. Had I imagined the whole thing, the force being a product of my weary mind? Or had it been real, the force just the tip of what I was about to experience?

Finishing off the cigarette in one long drag, I decided to shove that thought to the back of my mind. Right now, I had more important things to deal with than an eldritch force from the beyond. I continued up the hill until I stepped onto the gas station's lot. At the back of my mind, the lingering feeling I was being pulled against my will wouldn't leave despite my attempts to banish it. I smacked myself on the head, thankful the people who had been making the racket had left.

Skirting across the lot, I started to choose the gas station when my stomach rumbled like a volcano. The meager breakfast I had eaten hours ago had worn off and I needed food. Dodging by the gas station, I ducked into the eatery which looked like an old log cabin.

Inside of the restaurant, a perfume of pine trees, maple syrup, stale tobacco and coffee made my stomach queasy. Folk music drifted softly down from the ceiling. Descending two steps, I looked around and found the eatery was divided into two sections. To my left, a clapboard covered hall led to a red painted door that said restaurant. Judging by the dings and marred paint, I could tell this place got its fair share of rough customers. A moose head hung like a gargoyle above it along with two equally frightening deer skulls. The other side lead to a room marked banquets and a hallway in front of me lead to the bathrooms.

Pushing through the red door, kitschy fishing gear littered the walls and I jumped a foot at the demonic looking totem pole staring at me. Pushing my heart back into my chest, I chose a booth and sat down. The smell of bacon, coffee and maple syrup wafted thickly from the kitchen and I began to drool like Pavlov's dog

Besides me, a booth at the other end was filled with a collection of police. They paid me no mind as they continued quietly conversing among themselves

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" A pleasant warm female voice asked me as the waitress came up behind me. She had shoulder length blond hair the color of wheat that fell over a round cherub face. Her azure blue eyes glinted like precious gems in the light from the lamp above the table. Under her black dress shirt, the waitress had caramel colored skin and a well round rock hard physique that came from exercising and the outdoors not greasy diner food.

"I'm doing well" I replied timidly

The muscular blond, whose name was Gina replied. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee please" I replied, feeling some of my tension dissipating with the acceptance I got from Gina

"Sure coming right up" She gave me a warm motherly smile as she walked off

Seconds later, she returned with my coffee and I almost choked on it. It was so strong and black it could take paint off a car and could be labeled a lethal weapon. Gina laughed like a giddy schoolgirl and offered me an apology for the cook's passion for extra strong coffee. Once I made sure my teeth hadn't melted, I ordered a stack of blueberry pancakes along with bacon. Gina started to leave when I stopped her

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her

"Sure honey, ask away" Gina replied with another motherly smile. I was really beginning to like her friendly attitude and the way she treated me

"How far is Silent Hill from here?" I jotted down and instantly regretted it. Gina's warm and kind motherly nature disappeared being replace with a distance and apprehensive attitude. She crossed her arms making her muscles bulge and I knew I had said something wrong

"What do you want with that town?" Gina asked me now treating me more like a criminal.

"I'm looking for my biological mother" My voice cracked a little at how hostile I was being treated

"Look stay away from that damn town, do you hear me?" Gina sternly scolded me like a child who had been caught stealing "I had a brother who went to Silent Hill and he never returned and you will as well. Stay the hell away" With that, she power walked away bursting through the kitchen doors like the SWAT team

"_Ouch what a grouch"_ I thought toying with my coffee cup

Taking another sip of the crude oil like coffee, a figure got up from the counter and walked over to me. His trucker cap was shoved low over his face concealing it except for his shaggy beard. He wore a green and black hunter's vest over a grey flannel shirt, scuffed jeans and heavy engineer boots. As he approached closer, I could smell engine oil, cigarettes and something musty and unpleasant coming from him. Not bothering with formalities he slid into the booth and placed well-worn and calloused hands before me

"I heard you want to go to Silent Hill" He said to me in a low husky voice

"I don't talk to strangers" I meekly said

"Well you might want to talk to this stranger" He answered me pulling back his hands to adjust his greasy truckers cap and for a second I caught his features. He had a deep and well-worn face like a weathered rock that only came from a grueling and stressful lifestyle. When I caught a glimpse of his eyes, I saw what this stranger has dealt with. It ranged from personal loss and death, tragedy, pain and suffering. The kinds of things that keep people awake at night. The kinds of things that people spend their life trying to redeem only they will never find solace. The kinds of things that no amount of therapy will ever cure in the course of their life and have shaped his being into the man sitting before me

"Why?" I asked him wondering where I have seen eyes like that before

"I've been to Silent Hill and it's no place for a young girl like you. I've seen indescribable things in that town that will haunt me till my death" He sighed heavily and then grew sullen as Gina arrived with my food

"Everything okay Travis?" She asked the stranger who simply nodded mechanically. Gina than looked at me with a puzzled look before heading back to the kitchen

"My name is Charity" I said

"Charity? I had a girlfriend once whose name was Charity" Travis responded with a dry chuckle "Anyway why are you going to Silent Hill?"

"I'm looking for my mother" I answered him then shoved a forkful of the fluffiest pancakes I've ever eaten into my mouth. I was on cloud nine for a second as I savored my meal

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Nope"

"Hmm, well I can give you a ride to Silent Hill. Can't say I approve of you going Charity. You sure there is no other way" Travis asked me leaning in so close I could see streaks of grey in his beard

"No" I answered leaning back in the booth. I had felt at ease around Travis for some strange reason but now I was feeling uncomfortable

"Alright, I'll tell you what. Finish your food and meet me outside by a red and white semi okay?" Travis told me as he got up to leave. I watched him go walking like a man with a heavy burden on his shoulders and then it struck me like a bolt of lightning. After my mother died, I had those same haunted eyes, the same walk and attitude that Travis displayed and it only got worse when I went to live with my uncle. I am sure that Travis has suffered worse than me but the similarities gave me a bout of cold chills

I finished my food then left before Gina could give me the bill. With her trepidation about Silent Hill, I was afraid she would try to talk me out of going. I threw thirty dollars onto the table and bolted out of the diner. Before I found Travis, I went next door to the gas station where I called Richard. I told him I was okay, that I was in Brahams and I would be coming back to him. I didn't tell him I was getting a ride from a stranger because that would make him worry more. After exchanging small talk, I hung up as a tear trickled down my cheek.

Outside, the air had a nippy edge to it as I scouted the parking lot for Travis's rig. Underneath a sickly looking oak, I found the enigmatic stranger as he was finishing up a cigarette

"I know what you are thinking Charity but I'm not a rapist or a killer" Travis stated while looking up at the night sky.

"How far is Silent Hill?" I asked him but I realized my question had gone over the top of his head. Travis seemed in a deep trance as he studied the sky and I wondered if he was debating whether to take me or not.

"_I wonder what happened to him in Silent Hill. Did the Order have something to do with his trepidation?" _I thought as I waited for Travis to come back down to Earth

"About three hours or so away depends on the way you take. I thought we could leave at first light that sound okay?"

"Suits me"

"You have a place to stay?" Travis wanted to know as he turned towards me. I never realized how tall and gangly he was until now. Richard was about six foot two but Travis had to be a couple inches taller.

"No"

"There is two beds in my truck if you want one or you could sleep in front" Travis responded

Any other person would be wary of a grizzled disheveled trucker offering them a bed in their truck. They would run away while screaming for help at the top of their lungs. Those were the smart people and though I was in that group, I took the offer because I trusted Travis. Not just because we shared a common bond in living through a tragedy but in a way he kind of looked like Richard who I missed deeply.

His truck, surprisingly, was orderly, didn't smell like month old socks and had a homey comfy feeling to it. Though I would have been comfier in a bed, I chose the front seat which provided ample space for my small frame. After a good night, Travis climbed in back and once he did I promptly fell asleep despite the face tomorrow would be judgment day

Heather could have driven all the way to Silent Hill but her body wouldn't let her. She had driven nonstop without a break until her car almost ran out of gas. Heather finally stopped in Brahams to fuel up and when she got out, she found her body stiff as wood. Even with stretching and cracking her joints, her body felt clumsy and unyielding.

As she pumped gas, she guessed she had a few more hours until Silent Hill. She wanted to gas up and go but her body told her to that she needed rest but that meant she could lose Hope.

While paying for gas and a sandwich, she decided to catch a few hours sleep before heading out first thing in the morning. Instead of paying for a room, she pulled next to a twenty four hour restaurant and truck stop. Driving to the back, she crawled into the back seat and stretched out. With all the turmoil churning in her head, she figured sleep would be all but impossible. Holding onto Hope's turtle, she chanted Hope is okay over and over until she drifted off to sleep

Heather opened the door to her apartment, completely spent from the hellish ordeal she had endured. Over the past few hours, she had endured nightmarish creatures that defied all logic, surroundings that transformed into a blood and rust soaked landscape and a creepy ass witch named Claudia. Heather had no clue what she blabbed on about and or that Vincent spook she had just met

Bur now she was home, safe and secure with her father and everything would be alright. He would give her answers hopefully and then the nightmare could end. Calling out to him, Heather walked further into the apartment feeling completely spent. Closer she walked towards to her dad's chair growing concerned over why he hadn't answered her.

When she rounded the chair, her world and everything she held dear shattered like crystal. There, in his chair, her father lay dead in a pool of congealing blood. Heather collapsed to her knees, her heart crushed as agonizing pain tore through her. She wanted this to be a bad dream but it wasn't. Cradling her head in his lap, Heather bawled her heart out as grief, sorrow and lost dug into her like sharpened rusty nails.

After grieving for a few minutes, Heather noticed bloody footprints along the floor which led to outside. Snapping off the floor, anger slowly replaced the sorrow in her. Sprinting out of the door, she took the fire escape steps two at a time. In record time, she found herself on the roof of the apartment and face to face with Claudia

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Heather screamed venomous barbed words at the witch

Claudia simply grinned wickedly at Heather while pointing behind her then she turned away and disappeared into the gloom. Heather whirled around to face whatever horror Claudia had conjured up. Instead of a demon, Hope came sprinting out of the gloom screaming for Heather. As she drew nearer, she noticed the creature that had killed her father sneak up behind her daughter. Too late to react, Heather could only watch helplessly as the creature skewered Hope through the chest. As the blood spurted like a fountain, Heather found herself falling into a bottomless void

Letting out a blood curdling scream, Heather snapped off the back seat of her car. Wrapping her arms with excruciating pressure around her shaking body, she screamed louder and louder. Sweat soaked every inch of her clothing and plastered her hair to her face. Her screaming tapered off to a pathetic whimper as she struggled to banish the image of Hope's gruesome death.

Inhaling deeply, Heather crashed against the door feeling the nightmare leaving her. Wiping her hair from her face, she crawled into the front seat and started up the car. The LED display flashed that it was just before five in the morning.

Rolling down the window, the chilly and damp pine scented air revived her as she pulled from the lot. After stopping for coffee and snacks, Heather drove away from Brahams and towards the town of Silent Hill. What waited for her there she couldn't rightfully say but it wouldn't be pleasant. But for Hope she would take on her worst fears.

"Hang on honey mommy is coming for you" Heather whispered as she disappeared into the darkness

I was still sleeping when I heard a low rumbling then felt a lurching sensation throughout my body. Cracking open my eyes, I saw Travis behind the wheel of his truck. The cab was cast in a soft green light which made me feel like I was under water. I craned my neck up enough to see that night still encompassed the world. I started to get up when Travis stopped me

"Go back to sleep. We should be in Silent Hill in a couple of hours" Travis whispered to me. He faintly sounded like Richard when he comforted me

Yawning, I stretched like a cat, grabbed Sammy then drifted back off to sleep. In my dream, I found myself walking through a door into a courtyard. High walls surrounded the yard and where decorated with faded children's murals. Toys lay scattered along the ground studded with patches of grass. It reminded me of a middle age man going bald. Stunted trees, stripped bare of their leaves, poked above the walls like the spines of a dragon. A clear night sky lay overhead and a light wind kissed my face.

Slowly I walked across the courtyard light by the flickering light of torches. My feet crunched on gravel as shadows clung thickly to the corners of the yard. I approached a house or what was left of a house. It had been torched to the ground, pieces of charred wood sticking up like bones from a grave. A thick miasma of burnt wood mingled with something putrid and it made my stomach clench. Kicking at the burnt steps, a shower of ash filtered down around my feet like dirty snow. Like the witch woman, this place felt familiar but I couldn't place it

Sighing, I turned to leave this dead place when the door I used exploded open with an echoing bang. Likewise, three other doors joined in the chorus along with the distant shrillness of an air raid siren. Fog, thick as wet cotton, vomited forth into the courtyard. Snaking and slithering across the ground, I made to flee but the fog was quicker. Like a hungry predator, it encompassed me as a figure emerged from the fog like an otherworldly fiend.

"The day of your reckoning is close at hand. You shall bring about the rebirth of us all" The witch woman stated as more shadowy figures emerged until their ghostly beings closed around me

I shot off the seat like my ass was on fire. Faint sunlight filtered into the cab from behind ash gray clouds. A soft wind licked the truck as leaves slapped harmlessly against the windshield. It was a good day to stay in bed or for a funeral which I was probably headed to. Cracking my neck, I leaned against the window letting the nightmare dissipate like smoke. As I let my systems reboot, Travis got my attention not bothered by my nightmare

"I got coffee if you want any" He said nodding towards a thermos on the seat. I have seen Richard drive with a determined look on his face but Travis trumped him. He drove like he was trying to beat the Devil and Death both

Unlike the diner coffee, the coffee in the thermos was rich and delicious and woke me up

"So you were born in Silent Hill?" Travis asked me taking the thermos without taking his eyes off the road

"Guess so" I replied back

"Aren't you sure?"

"I was born in Oregon but maybe not." I answered "I've had dreams where a woman told me to come home to Silent Hill and I think she's my mother"

"How do you know she's your mother" Travis wanted to know. I listened closely in an attempt to figure out if he believed me or thought I was loco. He may believe me but I've had experiences in the past where people believe me only to let me down

"She looked like me"

Travis glanced over, his eyes going up and down my features which made me squirm in my seat. Returning his eyes to the road, he didn't speak for a few tense seconds

"Okay so this woman who looks like you appears in your dreams, calls you home to Silent Hill and you think she's your mother and that you were born in Silent Hill?"

"Yeah"

"I believe you Charity" Travis said matter of fact

"You are not screwing with me?" I responded in a defensive tone

"No I am not alright. I believe your Charity"

"Thank you. That means a lot" I responded feeling a bond forming between me and Travis

Travis and I spent the remainder of the trip getting to know each other better. I told him pretty much my entire story except I left out the part about my aunt and uncle. Instead I told him that after my mom died at thirteen, I ran away from the family for personal reasons.

Travis's story was extremely vague and had more holes than Swiss cheese. All I got from him was where he was born, how he got into trucking and a few other details. I didn't blame him for being so tight lip about his life. There are things that I've never told anyone not even to Richard. Still it would have been nice to find out what happened to him in Silent Hill.

"So you enjoy living in a van?" Travis wanted to know

"Sure do" I answered back "Every day is a new adventure for me"

"That's kind of how my life is but it's lonelier for me. I like being lonely though" Travis said with a heavy heart.

I went to offer him an encouraging word when Travis stopped me "There's Silent Hill coming up"

Craning my neck out of the window, I could see vast stands of tree ringing peaks of distant roofs and buildings. The overcast day casted everything in a subdued gothic sort of ambience and it was like riding into a Dickens' novel. Except I knew Dickens never dealt with settings that included a cult and weird disappearances.

Travis slowed down as he turned right down an off ramp into Silent Hill. Slowly he crept along the street, Finney Street I think the sign said, as a few people looked at us. They appeared normal to me but I didn't know which of them could be a cult member. We passed houses, their colors muted yet still nice, until Travis stopped

"I'll let you out here if that's okay" He asked me

"Fine by me" I answered

"Wait" Travis ordered me as he got up from his seat

As he rooted around in back, I peered out the window at Silent Hill. I watched a crew of three workers scurry up and down telephone poles like hyper squirrels. They paid us no attention as they inspected the wires and connectors. Silent Hill appeared to have modern amenities, cars and even clothes on the few people I have seen. Even so the town had an old world feel as if they did embrace modern technology but reluctantly

"Here I have a few things for you" Travis said emerging from the back

The first thing he handed me was a foot long solid black flashlight. When I handled it, it felt heavy enough to give someone a good hard whack. The next thing was a well-worn map of the town and the surrounding areas. I marveled at how big the town and Toluca Lake was and I had doubts I would find answers in a town this size. After the map, Travis handed me a cracked red plastic transistor radio

"What's this for?" I asked puzzled at the odd item

"It will come in handy Charity trust me as will this" Travis said as he handed me a matte black handgun. Richard keeps a gun in the van but doesn't keep it loaded relying on the intimidation factor to keep burglars at bay. I have never like guns, loaded or not, and I was even more perplexed as well as shocked

"No guns" I replied to Travis

"Please" Travis begged me "I know you probably don't know how to shoot but you will need it. This town may be kind to you but I doubt it. Take this weapon and protect yourself"

Reluctantly I accepted the gun feeling a strange electrical tingling in my hand as I palmed it. I pocketed the gun, along with several clips, into my shoulder bag along with the other items Travis gave me

"You can leave your book bag with me. I'll take good care of it" Travis said, his voice catching and I detected a hint of sorrow in it. He acted like Richard had when we departed back at the airport in Illinois. Before I could react, Travis hugged me gently as I sat numb in the seat

"Be careful you hear me? Be very careful. I want to see you make it out in one piece" Travis inhaled deeply and I could tell he was fighting back tears. It amazed me a complete stranger had such strong feelings for me but I wasn't complaining

"Thank you for everything Travis" I replied hugging him back quickly then released my grip.

Slowly I slipped from the truck as Travis watched my every move. I ran across the street before I changed my mind as Travis waved goodbye. Walking away, I heard his semi rumble to life then the sound faded as he left Silent Hill. Alone I stood on the sidewalk wondering if I would ever see him again. Not wanting to dwell on that possibility I set out on a journey with an unknown ending

Heather sat in her car, drinking methodically from a bottle of water. She looked out her car window and saw the faint outline of Silent Hill. To say she was apprehensive would be an understatement. Heather was downright terrified and her primitive urge was to flee only she couldn't. Under any circumstances she had to find her daughter

But what would she do if she couldn't find Hope? Heather planned on checking out the amusement park, Brookhaven Hospital and Jack's Inn. Those were the places she had visited last time and if Hope wasn't there then she had no clue where to look. Silent Hill was too damn big and there might be underground passages as well

Another question was what would happen if the Otherworld wouldn't let her have her child? Heather wondered if Alessa still existed in the town along with Valtiel or had they ceased to exist after last time?

What if Alessa did exist and kept Hope hostage for what Heather had done to her. There was the possibility Valtiel would help her like he had done at the church only if he existed and remembered her

And then there was the nagging question of why did the Order want Hope? If they wanted revenge against Heather, why hadn't they struck years earlier? Did they have some new sinister plan in mind for her? All this intense thinking made Heather's head hurt and she wanted a clear mind for this ordeal

Starting the car, she meandered closer to Silent Hill while waiting for the fog to roll in and trap her. Heather held onto the false hope Alessa was gone and the town no longer transformed into Hell.

When she turned onto Finney Street, this false hope appeared to be a reality. People walked the streets and not inhuman beings conjured from the darkest pits. Birds chirped in the trees. The sounds of a chainsaw screamed in the distant. A crew of people working on the power lines were laughing and talking. Cars rumbled by her and one even honked a greeting at her

This abundance of noise unnerved her more than the dead silence she had encountered last time. It could be just a ruse, a pretext to the situation falling apart in a hurry. Heather had the unsettling feeling that would be the case before the day was over. Finney Street eventually gave way to Bachman Road and Heather turned right and headed for the South Vale area of Silent Hill

I walked down Finney Street until I turned onto Bachman Road. Fortunately, the workmen were too busy horsing around to give me any notice. A crisp wind caressed my cheeks as I walked down the street. Off to my left, I happened upon to notice the 5 to 9 diner causing my stomach to rumble

Looking both ways, I crossed the street towards the quaint and unassuming brick diner. Trees lined the leaf strewn sidewalk with wrought iron benches in between. A red and white striped awning overhung the front door. In the diner windows, flyers hung adverting today's special along with the best pie in town

I didn't quite know what to make of this typical American diner. With a cult in town, I thought there would be a pentagram in the window and the special would be baby soup. I guess the cult is incognito wanting to give the false impression that everything is peaceful. People believe this peacefulness and that allows the Order to drag them into their lair. I may be over exaggerating the point but I'm not about to let my guard down

When I walked into the diner, I got the uneasy sensation I always get when people stare at me. The need for Richard's hand was something I desperately needed. Looking over, I saw an elderly couple in a corner booth shooting deadpan looks at me. Both appeared to be dressed in their church clothes which were of plain greys and charcoals. Normally when people stare at me their eyes say wow that girl is really fucking weird. These people's eyes were saying I was familiar to them but in what way? Ignoring them the best I could, I found a stool at the counter and waited for service. All the while, the elderly couple's eyes burned through my coat

"Yes can I help you?" A woman with a dour face as if she was sucking a lemon asked me. With her frizzy red hair sticking up everywhere, she looked like the bride of Frankenstein. Her brown almond shaped eyes narrowed to slits as she watched me

"_Okay these people are not only creepy but rude as well_" I thought

"Coffee and a slice of apple pie please" I sketched down on a napkin

Mrs. Frankenstein grunted like a pig then stormed off. Seconds later she banged down a cup of coffee and a plate then stormed off

"_Yikes_" I thought surprised she hadn't cracked the speckled Formica top. I wondered what bug had crawled up her oversized ass. Despite piss poor service, the pie was heavenly and contained no traces of human flesh

Once finished, I put ten on the counter and walked away quickly. I didn't want to deal with the waitress and her surly attitude anymore. Since I wasn't paying attention, the old man in the corner snuck up on me like a fucking ninja

"You realize who you are?" He sounded like he had been eating rocks and his breath reeked of onions.

Deciding to ignore him, I went to push open the door when he grabbed me. His gnarled fingers dug deep into my arm as he leered over me like Death. I struggled to be brave and not start whining or worse crying.

Looking up, I could feel the battle being lost when I beheld the old man's face. Wrinkled leathery skin was stretched taunt over a sharp boney face with wispy white hair, cracked lips, a prominent chin, a slender hooked nose and a scar across his lip. He was the bitter old man who terrorized all the neighborhood children as he watched them with a black heart. And I was sure this old man had a pitch black heart.

"I said do you know who you are?" He lowered his gravelly voice until it sounded like the throaty growl of a dog

Shaking my head no, I desperately wanted to leave even if it meant kicking this old man

"Woodside Apartments 305. Ask for Gerald" Then he released my arm and hobbled back to his booth

Freed, I bolted out of the door and didn't look back as I fled down Bachman Road. With enough distance, I collapsed against a wall sniffling. Had I just met my first cult member? And who was this Gerald I was supposed to meet? Right now I didn't care because all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. I knew this ordeal wouldn't be easy but I didn't think it would be this hard. I've been in Silent Hill less than an hour and I already want to give up

Richard always says I can be brave and strong on my own and I have inner courage. That's a lie because I'm nothing more than a sniveling cowardly girl who cries easily, needs a hand to hold when I'm out and fears just about everything. Hell I'm not cowardly but downright pathetic

Once I was done with the pity party, I decided on finding out who this Gerald was. After that, if I couldn't handle anymore, I would find some way back to Brahams. Unfolding the map, I groaned when I found Woodside Apartments were clear across the lake. Judging loosely, I guessed the distance to be a good five miles or more.

"If I can't go all the way then I'll quit. But I got to at least try" I psyched myself up, took a deep breath then set out for south Silent Hill

Parking her car, Heather pulled out her gun and checked the clip. She had taken classes after Silent Hill and had developed into a crack marksman

Tucking the weapon into her hoodie, she grabbed a heavy duty mag light and the small radio she had used last time. Under mysterious conditions, it had alerted her to the presence of monsters. Clearing her mind, she exited the car with vengeance on her mind

In the street, Heather stood still and waited for the town to transform. No change occurred and the surreal town continued to operate. Keeping a hand on her gun, Heather walked up the sidewalk towards Lakeside Amusement Park

Her plan was to check out the park and the park only. Afterwards, she would have to decide if she wanted to delve into the underground church. That had been the final battleground with Claudia and where Heather had come full circle. However could she find a way into the church if Silent Hill remained normal? Did the town have to be in Hell in order to access the church?

Not wanting to give herself another headache, Heather proceeded up towards the entrance. A storm cloud gathered over her head when she saw a sign dangling from the closed gate. It simply stated that the park was closed for repairs and wouldn't open for another month

"Are you shitting me?" Heather yelled kicking at the fence which made the chains rattle. Several blackbirds squawked loudly before rocketing into the sky. Like a child having a tantrum, she stomped around spitting curses and not caring about making a scene. To vent her anger, she punched a Robbie the Rabbit statue that stood out by the main gate. Heather didn't break her fingers but left a bloody patch on the rabbit's face

Realizing how foolish she was being, Heather cooled her temper down as she sucked her bloody knuckles. Going to the gate again, she looked around for another way in yet couldn't find one. In her trunk, she had a crowbar and could easily force her way in. but if she was caught, Hope would be lost as she sat in a jail cell. Instead she would check out Brookhaven Hospital and save the amusement park for later. Sprinting back to her car, she peeled away from the curb and headed south

I managed to walk all the way down Bachman Road without a problem. As soon as I stepped onto West Sandford Street, I collapsed onto the road totally exhausted. The apple pie sat heavy like a chunk of lead in my stomach and I fought not to puke. Finding a decent size rock, I plopped down on it breathing like an asthmatic and sweating like a pig

Ahead of me, I looked out across the massive expanse of Toluca Lake. It was almost like looking out across an ocean. Waves lapped gently against the shore and to me they sounded like the whispers of ghosts. To my left, I could faintly make out the bulk of buildings and a sign above me told me there was a lighthouse close. Another sign indicated there was a Lakeview Hotel to my right

Maybe I could spend the night there and start my trip tomorrow. Yet the idea of staying a night in Silent Hill didn't sound appeasing. I might wind up like that woman in Psycho and be dumped into the lake

Standing up, I started to head out when I heard the sounds of a car. Turning around, a battered red pickup came barreling towards me like a meteor. The driver obviously had no regard for their or others safety. When it approached me, the driver slowed up and honked the horn three times

"Hey you need a ride?" A dark hair woman asked me through the passenger window

Knowing how people treated strangers in this town, I was leery of the offer. Walking away, I traveled a few step until the truck pulled up alongside of me again

"Look I'm not like these people in this town" She hollered though the window "I'm more than willing to take you wherever you need to go"

Biting my lip, I figured that she sounded nicer than the bride of Frankenstein waitress. Besides I was still feeling sick to my stomach and my legs were starting to cramp up again. Climbing into the cab, I hoped she acted as nice as she sounded. I introduced myself to the driver whose name was Angela. And to my surprise, she was as nice as Travis was to me

"Where are you going?" Angela asked me. Her thick curly raven black hair fell gracefully over a sweet heart shaped face. I fell headlong into the biggest and brightest blue eyes I've ever seen when she turned towards me.

"Woodside apartments" I responded back feeling completely mortified and Angela sensed it

"Don't feel bad. My brother has a stutter too" Angela not only had a sweet face and mesmerizing eyes but a heartwarming smile also. I also knew she must have a kind and compassionate heart to go with that smile

"Glad you aren't weird" I responded

"You're not from here?"

"Oregon"

"Yeah most people here are weird Charity. I've lived here my whole life and I still can't get used to it. Something about this place changes people. It's like a poison that contaminates everything"

Toluca Lake hugged the driver's side of the truck as we wound around it. Like Angela's eyes, the clear but haunting waters mesmerized me. With dense stands of trees on my side, it looked like any other Maine town. But according to Angela, it was settled on scared Indian land. The Indians claimed the land had strange powers and this led to unexplained and haunting phenomenon

Continuing around the lake, Angela pointed to it and told me about an island with a church on it

"It's an evil place Charity" Angela stated her voice growing tense "I was there once to paint that church but I had the sinking feeling I wasn't alone. I didn't stick around to see what it was. I left and I haven't been back since"

Her story continued with the sinking of the Little Baroness in 1918. Everyone drowned on that fateful day and since then people claim they can see ghostly hands reaching up from the depths. Angela had official scared the living daylights out of me. I sat there like a statue in my seat grinding my knuckles together as I listened to her talk. Creepy people, a cult, a haunted lake, what else can this freaky town hold? Not wanting to scare myself further, I focused my attention on the road

West Sandford Road eventually merged into Nathan Avenue, a main road through South Silent Hill. Angela drew my attention to the left towards a drab looking building. To me it looked like the place an insane murderer would live in

"That's the historical society. My grandpa told me there are tunnels under there"

"_There is no way I'm going down there_" I thought

We passed Pete's Bowl O Rama which looked like it hadn't seen a refurbishing in years. Their sign leaned dangerously outwards and threatened to pull loose from the wall any minute. A school bus was parked out front and a throng of kids were squeezing onto it. I prayed the sign wouldn't squash them all in a mushy mess.

Down the road, we passed Rosewater Park where Angela told me of a memorial to sixty seven who died of a mysterious illness. She told me nothing else negative or creepy about the park thankfully. To her, she said, it was the place where she drew inspiration to paint

When we passed Jack's Inn, Angela turned right onto Munson Street. On the map, it was shaped like a large case L. I watched the inn pass me by thinking of what horrors dwelled within its walls. I waited for Angela to tell me its history but she never did

No matter how much I thought about the inn though I couldn't erase the sense of dread that was twisting my guts in knots. This sense of dread had been building sense I entered Silent Hill and now it was reaching its zenith. A climax was about to happen and I couldn't foresee the outcome. The answers I so desired where within my fingertips and with them a revelation that would reshape me. In what direction I couldn't say and that was most worrisome

When Angela turned onto Katz Street, I groaned softly at the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Part of me wanted to ask Angela if she could drive me back to Brahams. Yet I promised myself to see this through despite I was out of my comfort zone. I swallowed my trepidation because once I got my answers I could leave for good

"Well here we are" Angela said tapping me on the leg. I must have been in another realm because I gasped as I stared at her with a befuddled look

"Hey are you okay?" Her concern was palpable as it flickered in her eyes. In less than twenty four hours, I've met two people who have had my wellbeing in mind. I felt privileged to receive such kindness from strangers and I made a promise to repay them someday

"Something I ate" I replied back

"You be careful Charity. Don't trust anyone else all right. I was the one rare exception in this town"

"Thank you" I said sliding from the truck. Waving goodbye, I watched Angela speed away down Katz Street before turning left.

Lighting a cigarette, I stood across from Woodside Apartments and studied the structure intently. A chain link fence encompassed the perimeter of the building and a gate stood ajar across from me. The fence gave the place an opposing and ominous feeling. Like it was a prison, whether to keep things in or out, or maybe a psyche ward

Three children, possibly skipping school, darted through the gate and then into the front door. In my creative mind, I formed a perfect description of the building. The door represented a yawning may that disappeared into a bottomless gullet. The grimy brick exterior, coated with soot and grime, were the scales. All the windows were the eyes watching the world with dark intent. Some were boarded up while others were coated with so much grime no light could penetrate them. Still the beast could watch and wait for the presence of a meal. Maybe that was over dramatic but in this weird town it fitted perfectly

Finishing my smoke, I walked towards the depressing building feeling like the unnamed person in the Fall of the House of Usher. Passing through the front door, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of unwashed flesh, garbage and the cloy reek of cooked food

On the wall, I spotted what looked like a map tacked to a bulletin board. I had to use my lighter to read it for the foyer was as dim as twilight. A crashing thud made me drop my lighter as I almost wet my jeans. Regaining my focus, I illuminated the map and found room 305

Next to it someone had scrawled on the wall in red letters

The Executioner lives here. Beware of Red Pyramids

The creepy meter went up ten notches and I wondered what the fuck a red pyramid was

My feet thudded softly along the cracked and faded tile floor. A section had been designated for plants at one point but now only dried up stems grew there. This decay only added to the bleakness of the whole place. I couldn't fathom how a normal human could live in such a soulless place even in a weird town like Silent Hill

I walked up the staircase like I was climbing a steep icy cliff. Maintenance hadn't been maintained and the stair and banisters were extremely wonky. At one point, the banister yielded to my weight and I nearly fell to the floor below. Finally I arrived safely at the third floor and passed through a faded white door with a gaping hole in the middle. The red pyramid is watching you had been carved into the wood above the doorknob

A mangy orange tabby came darting out of a room and rubbed against my leg. I went to pet it when the sounds of an argument sent it shooting out through the door

Walking down the hall, most of the lights were on but a couple were buzzing like mosquitos. Graffiti tattooed the wall, some explicit, along with several damp spots. In the yellowish light, they looked like oversized sickly bruises. Doors were scuffed and in need of repair. Behind them I heard the various noises that came with living in an apartment

I wondered how much living these people did in this god awful place. Or did they merely exist day to day hoping to someday escape this drab Hell. There were probably a few who had simply given up, the apartment sucking all life from them. The only escape for them would be death and hopefully it would be quick

Arriving at a junction, I peered left and saw a couple in a heated feud. Lowering my head, I looked down at the moldering pea green carpeting until I found room 305

Psyching myself up, I started to knock then froze. Whoever this Gerald was probably will be like the waitress and not Angela. He will gawk uncomfortably at my looks and make fun of my stutter. This will leave me on the verge of tears and wonting to be held. Answers or not, this experience will be the most unpleasant of my life

Gulping, I knocked softly three times then knocked again. I heard shuffling intermixed with a door closing and the sounds of something clicking together

"Hold on I'm coming" A voice, faint as a breeze, told me

Digging in my bag, I found Sammy and gave him a quick hug as the sounds of a lock opening filled the hall. With a horror movie creak, the door opened and I had to swallow vomit. An overpowering stench of camphor, cigarettes, cooked cabbage and vinegar hit me with a devastating uppercut

From the crack in the door, a head poked out like a turtle. I couldn't make out the features because the apartment inside was dimmer than the hallway. I wondered whether this person was a recluse or maybe a vampire

"Yes can I help you?" He labored with each word his breathing sounding like a creaky old billows

"Are you Gerald?" I tried had not to stutter but I had no luck. Each time I did, I dug my foot hard into the carpeting

"Who's asking?" He now sounded suspicious of my intent as he looked around the hall

"Someone at the di diner told m me to l look you up"

The door opened further letting out more of the stink as the figure emerged. I back peddled as he stepped into the light of the hallway. The sickly illumination gleamed off the top of his bald head

Dirty reddish brown hair ringed his head leading to a thin beard with spots of grey in it. Rheumy brown eyes searched mine which were set in a face with a hard set mouth and a rigid nose. Gerald had the face of a proud man that once probably was well respected in Silent Hill before something happened and turned him into a ghost of his former self

Gerald stood there, rubbing his chin, as he studied me like a piece of art. Likewise, I studied him and found his shoulders were slight, his body favored bone and cartilage over flesh and he had two fingers missing on his left

"You look just like your mother. You certainly don't get your looks form me." Gerald said "We thought you had died but here you are fifteen years later. We have been counting the days until you came back"

"You're my father?" I inquired feeling repulsed at having this fiend as my father

"Very good little girl" Gerald replied with acidic sarcasm

"Then whose is my mother" I asked him

"You don't remember but I'm not surprised" Gerald retorted putting emphasis on the last few words. Crossing his arms, he paced back and forth along the hall shaking his head. "You were so young when you were kidnapped"

"Tell me who I am please" I sounded whiney, needy but I didn't care. I wanted answers now so I could get the Hell out of here

"I could sure but I won't. You want answers right child?" He mocked me and I could tell he loved the discomfort on my face. He had nothing but cruelty and malice in a heart blacker than the old man at the diner

I nodded slowly and was rewarded with Gerald curling his lips back in a yellow toothed sneer

"Alright then. When you leave here, go right and all the way down Katz Street then take a left on Lindsay Street. You'll only go so far until you reach Vachss Road. Go down that road and you'll reach a sealed off tunnel but you'll find a way in. Then it's simple as following the path in the forest" Gerald turned around and started to go back into his apartment

"The place is a burnt ruin by now but your answers will be there. Just watch out for Walter's ghost if it's still around" Gerald emitted a harsh laugh before slamming the door with purpose

Bracing my emotionally drained body against the wall, I swallowed tears that wanted to come. Finding Sammy, I squeezed him tightly and vowed to leave Silent Hill immediately. At least I found my biological father and found out I was adopted by Maria. That should count for something even if it only answered a couple of questions. I could put up with having nightmares even if I had them for the rest of my life

I left the apartment, crying softly, and I didn't care who saw me. Once outside, I leaned against the fence and smoked a cigarette in two pulls. Flicking the butt away, I started back the way Angela had brought me. A few steps down, I halted mid step and looked up at the ash grey sky. Could I be brave one more time? Could I manage to find this place and get the rest of my answers?

Two times I had been brave yet a third time seemed all but impossible. Besides it was in the woods and I hated the dark. I'm fine as long as I am with someone to comfort me. Then there was this Walter's ghost Gerald had told me about. Real or not, I didn't want to face anything like that

Pacing back and forth, I argued with myself for several eternities until I decided to find this place in the woods and to hell with the dark and Walter's ghost. Though I sounded brave, I was the most scared I have ever been in my whole life

After an exhausting walk down Katz Street and Lindsay Street, I found myself at the entrance to Vachss Road. Along the way, I had fought with myself on whether I was doing the right thing or not. I was thankful the few people who were out paid me no mind

When I got to Vachss Road, I wondered who called it a road in the first place. It wasn't a road but an alley between the buildings. Fear bubbled in me causing me to feel cold as if my blood was ice. The day had turned chillier and I could smell ozone, a sure sign of rain. Weather had nothing to do with my coldness though. It was what lay at the end of this alleyway. Walter's ghost could rip out my heart or chase me through the woods until I fell into the lake

"_Make up your damn mind Charity_" I thought "_This is a turning point. Either you go ahead or you turn back. But if you go ahead there will be no turning back"_

With hesitant steps, I placed one foot then another in front of me as I walked between the buildings. I was almost overwhelmed by a bout of smothering as if the buildings wanted to crush me. Closing my eyes, I focused on a mental image of Richard and the smothering sensation disappeared

Further down the alley I walked eyeing a fenced off area to my right. Beyond the fence, a door was propped open and I could hear faint conversation and music

Up ahead, a barbed wire topped fence blocked my way. A gate stood ajar only a few inches. Any other person would have had a Hell of a time squeezing through the opening. However, it was no problem for a girl only four eleven and barely a hundred pounds

Slipping through, I looked around at all the construction equipment as I continued on down the path. Once I had stepped though, the ground had changed from blacktop to coarse dirt and rock

Directly ahead, various lengths of boards blocked a brick constructed tunnel. Inside it was dark as a sepulcher and my stomach clenched painfully. Going to the boards, I tugged on them and found them securely nailed in place. Bits of barbed wire had been woven in at the top and I was careful to avoid it. Whoever wanted this place to remain secret had done a damn good job of it

On a wooden crate, I found a crowbar and set to work on the obstruction. One pull and I cracked my knuckles on the edge of the board. Dropping the bar, I burst into tears as I sucked my sore knuckles

"Stop crying tears won't help you" I mentally scolded myself

"I can't help it, I'm scared shitless. I want to go home" I mentally responded to the voice

"Richard says you have inner courage in you and you need to find it"

"I don't know if I can. It's just too hard for me"

"Please try for me Charity" My inner voice now sounded like Richard's, my voice of reason

Sighing loudly, I figured I could give entering the tunnel another try. Another failed attempt and I would leave regardless of consequences. Grabbing the crowbar, I went at it like a girl possessed even with my hand throbbing

After several attempts, I popped one then two boards loose opening a gap big enough for me. Wiggling through, I found myself in a damp smelling place enveloped in a shadowy gloom. I fought my terror as I walked across the space until I reached the exit. Only a few boards covered it and I managed to squirm between the gaps

Losing my balance, I wound up falling but first into a mud puddle. The cold viscous liquid seeped into my jeans sending a chill up my back. I wanted to cry but instead I stood up and cleaned myself off. Digging out the flashlight, I kept it close in case the woods became dark

My feet crunched through twigs and leaves and a crow cawed above me. Stands of trees loomed over me like the spindly arms of otherworldly monsters. I tried not to think about if something was hiding in the dense undergrowth. Pine, wet and decaying leaves mixed with the smell of rain to produce a pleasant smell

After walking down the path for a while, I found myself standing before a gate set across the path. Constructed of stout rusted iron bars, it looked like a jail cell door from a dungeon

Opening it carefully, I walked down the dirt path watching the trees with a wary eye. Squirrels jumped through the trees and another crow cawed above me. I didn't see anything out of place or Walter's ghost

Eventually, I hit a door set into a wall which was covered in a thick blanket of moss. Gripping the knob, the door squealed open and I found myself in an industrial looking area. It seemed so out of place in the woods and I got the suspicion that it dealt with something horrible. An oversized pipe dominated the space next to me behind a chain link fence. I walked slowly down a concrete ramp as I could smell a fetid odor like old fermented cheese

All around the floor, rusty metal barrels squatted like discarded toys. At times I can be naturally curious despite my fears but not this time. Lord only knows what resided in those barrels. They might be filled with chunks of humans or babies stacked like sardines. Giving the barrels a wide berth, I found a door and walked through. I walked down another concrete ramp through another industrial area until I located another iron bar fence

It creaked open leading to another path with a dilapidated wishing well on my right. When I approached it, a raccoon came bolting out of it sending me on my butt with a scream

"Fucker" I cursed watching the animal scurry into the bushes

After collecting my wits, I walked through another gate and found myself in an open space. Two boulders threatened to squeeze me on either side as they reached high into the sky like mini mountains. They gave me a major case of the creeps for unknown reasons. A murder of crows cocked their heads at me from on top the boulder to my right. Candles lay melted on a wooden fence stretched between the rocks.

I had felt a malicious lurking presence ever since I entered the forest. Now that feeling was becoming stronger and I knew I was drawing close to the heart of the beast

Stepping through another gate, I continued on down the path until I stopped suddenly. In front of me a crudely constructed frame had been erected across the path. Ropes stretched through the frame and down to a heavy looking object. My guess was that this was a booby trap designed to block the path or squash an unwary person. Gingerly I walked on the outside of it and wondered how effective this trap was. I presumed it was more effective at night time

Passing through another gate, I walked down another snaking dirt path. I wound up at a wall covered in familiar graffiti. This was the wall I had seen in my dreams back in Travis's truck. Battered and weather worn, I knew this door would lead to the courtyard with the burnt house. My answers were just beyond the threshold but at what cost? My sanity which I have little left? My life? A fate far worse than death? The outcome was unknown but the lurking presence I have been feeling dwelled on the other side. Instead of chickening out, I gripped the knob and stepped forward. Entering the walled courtyard, I stood stunned at how much the real thing looked like my dreams

Next to me, a set of rusty monkey bars slowly sunk into the ground. Another crow watched me like a sentinel. A few toys lay scattered under the bars like lost treasure. Childlike drawings littered the wall and they gave me an uncomfortable feeling in my gut

Spindly trees rose like spines above the walls. Plump clouds ebbed and flowed overhead in a vicious maelstrom. A few drops of rain splattered my cheeks as I proceeded deeper into the courtyard. Tufts of grass sprouted from the soil sharing the space with sickly looking flowers.

I proceeded down a rock lined path with a lopsided fence on my right. The crow from the monkey bars now resided in a dead tree. It looked like the skeletonized remains of a fantastic creature

At the end of the path lay the charred remains of a house. Lengths of blackened wood poked to the sky like the fingers of a person reaching for help. I could see bits of books, furniture and toys strewn in the ashes. The light rain continued as I cautiously mounted the ruined steps. To my horror, I discovered a wheelchair with the charred remains of a human in it. I felt nauseous until I found out it was a mannequin not a real human.

Like an invisible hand, dread of the highest concentration gripped me. Whatever this place had been emitted an evil aura. I had the feeling people had died here and probably not very pleasantly

"_Okay so where is my answers Gerald_?" I thought nudging the wheelchair "_All I see is the creepiest, most foreboding place ever created. What the fuck did they do here anyway?" _

Being in a deep think zone allowed a person to sneak up on my left

"This was once Wish House Orphanage." A voice rose through the gloomy day like a siren's song

I reacted by screaming g as loud as I could which echoed crystal clear across the courtyard. For the millionth time, I found myself on a butt that was growing sore. Gasping like a dead fish, I fought to keep my heart from leaping from my mouth. My whole body went temporarily numb as I fought to regain my senses. Breathing deeply, I staggered to my feet doing my best to put on a brave face. I wanted to run yet I had the nagging thought I wouldn't get too far. Focusing my attention on the uninvited guest, I slowly walked down the charred steps

Dressed in a plain grey robe, the visitor had the hood up but lowered it to give me a look at her face. Hair as black a midnight spilled from the hood like a wave and flowed down her shoulders. I thought I was as white as snow but this woman was at least three shades whiter as if she never saw the sun. Her face was all hard and sharp edges and I could see a grotesque burn mark snaking its way down her neck and into her robe

"We used this place to instill the teachings of our cult on the children of Silent Hill" Her voice was so flat it didn't convey any emotion or her mind set or what she was currently thinking. "Some children didn't learn and we had appropriate measures to deal with them"  
_"Forcing the teachings of a cult on children? Lovely_" I thought not daring to move a muscle _"I need to get out of here now. This is not going to end well"_

"You were here a long time ago Mildred"

"My name is Charity" Due to having the shit scared out of me, I sounded weak and pathetic

"Is it now?" The woman gave me a thin mirthless smile. I was surprised that it didn't turn me into stone

"Who am I?" I asked her

The woman turned her head upwards seemingly to enjoy the light drizzle. Lowering her head, she focused her eyes which were the same color as her hair on me

"You've met Gerald your father correct?" The woman inquired and I gave a nod of the head "He was a loyal member very loyal indeed. He took care of all the Order's finances but six years ago your mother died and he hasn't been the same since. A real pity"

"Blah, blah, blah. Just tell me what I want to know so I can leave." I thought glancing at my watch. I wanted to be out of the woods and Silent Hill before nightfall

"Your mother was Claudia Wolf a high priestess in the Order" The woman stated matter of fact

"She was a fanatic having the teachings beaten into her by her father Leonard. Her whole world revolved around the Order and the teachings she had learned. When she was twenty, she had the notion of birthing a child, one that could follow in her footsteps one day and became her heir of sorts. She choose Gerald to be the father and together they had you" The woman jabbed a finger dagger like at me

"Claudia didn't want to raise you because her only interest was the Order. She gave you to the Wish House when you were only three weeks old. It all went well for about six months when your mother had a fight with another member who Claudia had dethroned from her position. This member didn't like your mother pushing her aside so she decided to make your mother listen under any means." The woman replaced her hood as she strolled about the burnt house "This member snuck into Wish House and stole you away one night. Claudia, though she had no interest of being a mother, was completely grief stricken and ordered a search party yet no answers came about. So she forgot about you, saying she could birth another heir if need be. But now here you are Mildred, fifteen years later and ready to take your mother's place"

While the weird woman had been talking, I had remained transfixed on her every word. All the rhetoric she had spewed was the answers I had sought all along. I was the daughter of a cult leader and I was born in this town which explained the dreams I had been having. To say it was a shock was an understatement for I was completely stupefied. This Claudia had seen me as nothing more as a replacement not a child to love and nurture. And she had simply forgotten about me when I had disappeared. The revelation had hurt true but I wasn't going to lose sleep over it. The fact of the matter was that I had been raised by a loving mother in a loving home. Claudia, in my mind, would never be my mother and I would never acknowledge her as such.

"I will never be a cult member" I said to her

"No not know you won't. You need to be groomed and taught before take your mother's place" the woman replied back to me

"I am leaving" I answered turning on my heels

"Mildred you won't be able to. This town won't let you leave. Either you come with me or you shall never see the light of day again"

A prickle of uneasiness ran down my spine but I kept on walking towards the main gate. Her ruse wasn't going to work on me. I was going to leave this town and never look back and if the cult came after me, I would shoot myself to keep them from getting their hands on me. As I approached the doors, I could hear the woman say that I was making a mistake.

"_Fuck you and your crazy ass Order_" I thought

Putting on a burst of speed, I sprinted through the door not giving the witch woman a second thought. I thought she called out her name yet I didn't care. I found my answers and now I could leave for good and never come back. The thought of my mother being a cult leader bothered me a bit but I wouldn't let it hamper my escape

Soon as I opened the door, a strange phenomenon happened. A strong gust of wind nearly sucked me through the door. Holding onto the knob didn't work as I stumbled like a drunk. Crying out, I fell forward onto the ground scraping my chin on a rock. Groaning I rubbed my head as I got to my knees

Around me the forest had changed dramatically and I didn't like what I was seeing. A fog, thick as wet cotton, seeped through the undergrowth like a stealthy animal. It reminded me of the fog that had haunted my dreams

To go with the horror movie fog, darkness had fallen upon the forest. Night time was a few hours off and I couldn't figure out how it could be. I figured out that that this wasn't the dark of night but the dark of a cave. Thick and dense, the darkness oozed like sludge over the path. Ancient lights dangled from rusted curved poles but the faint light barely pierced the dark.

Panicking, I groped for my light which I had put back in my bag. Flicking on the light, some of my terror relented but I still felt cornered. Climbing to my feet, I tried the door to the courtyard only to find it locked. Whirling around, I shone the light up the path which only illuminated a foot ahead. The dark was so absolute heightened by the eerie fog

Cautiously, with my sense on alert, I started up the path. Approaching the gate, I opened it hoping the darkness was gone but it wasn't so

When I approached the booby trap, I heard a menacing growl that sounded like a chainsaw revving. Due to the darkness and fog, I couldn't tell which direction the noise was coming from

Turing around in circles, I waved the light around hoping to find the noise was just my imagination. Swallowing hard, I twisted around and started up the path when a deafening crash caused me to scream. Though I should have ran, I turned to face whatever had manifested itself from the gloom and I wished I hadn't

Standing at the end of the path, a thickly muscled dog trotted slowly in a circle. Coarse brown fur covered most of its body while naked spots revealed its muscle and bones. The pads of its feet contained sickle shaped claws the middle on extending the farthest. Knobs of bone made up its knees and those had a point to them. The worse part of the nightmare was the dog's face

Its fiery red eyes were narrow heavy hooded slits that were more reptilian than canine. Skin had been peeled back from its muzzle exposing a high rigged brow with ragged flaps for ears. When it detected my presence, the dog cracked open its jaws like a python. The jaw bones extended outwards making the mouth a gaping maw. Teeth, thick as my fingers, curved inwards and the damn thing had two rows of them. Massive canines jutted upwards towards it snout making it look like a saber toothed cat

With a horrible burst of speed, it charged me as it opened its mouth a good foot. Screaming like a banshee, I bolted up the path as the dog pursued. Swerving around the booby trap, I put on a burst of speed as the dog drew closer

Breaking through the gate, I turned around trying to bar the entrance. Finding a length of wood, I shoved it through the gate as the beast collided into it. Stumbling, I sprinted between the two rocks as the dog sought to break through. With the gate insight, hope returned until another dog barreled around the rock on my right.

I had kept the crowbar hanging it from my shoulder bag. Dropping the light, I grabbed it as the dog leapt at me. I was scared beyond description but not so much that I couldn't defend myself. The dog sailed through the air like a furry flesh hungry missile. Swinging wildly, I felt the bar hit something soft and yielding. With the dog dazed, I scooped up the light and ran. Behind me, the other dog finally broke through the gate and together with the other dog, they came straight for me.

Heart hammering against my ribs, I ran up the path towards the industrial areas. Sweat dripped in my eyes and I could feel my stomach cramping up.

The dogs snarled evilly as they closed the gap. Busting through the gate, I skidded across the path and nearly collided with a barrel. Correcting my footing, I sped up the ramp without a moment to spare. I could feel hot breath down my neck as I forced my way through the door

Fighting a panic attack, I pushed one of the barrels against the door. A loud crash resounded as one of the dogs rammed into it. The barrel shuddered yet held against the onslaught. Though I seemed safe, I didn't chance anything at this point. With my body aching, I sprinted out of the industrial areas

Like little red riding hood, I fled through the dark fog shrouded forest. Everything appeared more sinister as if the whole forest was alive. I thought I heard more dogs yet I didn't dare turn around. For that matter, I didn't slow my pace not even when my legs started cramping up. Fear, pure as a drug, coursed through my veins and kept me going. If I survived, I would be having nightmares for the rest of my life if I didn't wind up in a nut house

Finally, dead ahead lay the boarded up tunnel. Running harder, I reached the tunnel and squeezed through the gap. Safe, I collapsed onto the damp stone floor. Lurching I threw up what food I had eaten. Cramps bit into my legs with ruthless abandon. It burned to breath and I had a painful stitch in my side. My head throbbed like a drum, I tasted blood when I swallowed and I was cold and wet

Curling up in the corner, I found Sammy and squeezed the stuffing out of him

_"I should have never come here. Richard was right all along_" I thought as I sniffled softly "_I'm going to die here before I get to leave. That damn woman was right about this town not wanting me to leave but how is this possible?"_

Alone in the cool dank space, I wondered if maybe I had fallen and hit my head again. When I was three, I had fallen down the basement steps cracking my head on the floor. Nobody thought I would survive the hellish ordeal but I did yet at a cost. Out of the fall, I developed minor retardation and a childlike persona for the rest of my life

_"No"_ I thought _"I didn't hit my head because those dogs were all too real"_

At five, a neighbor's German Shepard had knocked me over but Maria had intervened before any damage could be done

_"I wonder if this is why Travis is afraid of the town. Did he have the same experience_?"

Rising to my feet, I looked out of the tunnel that led to Vachss Road. To my dismay, the town resided in the same darkened fogginess as the forest. Who knows what horrors lay out in the streets?

_"I can't stand anymore after that incident. I've lost all my will to move. I've got to move though despite the risks cause I don't want to die here. Maybe the town will change back and I'll run into Angela again"_

Full of false hope, I crawled from the tunnel scanning every corner before I moved an inch. Thrusting the crowbar like a sword, I walked slowly down the path. My inner self screamed for me to go back and hide in the tunnel. That sounded tempting and I had to force that thought away as I approached the chain link fence. Chanting I can do this, I squeezed through the fence and out into the town

Heather drove around Toluca Lake entranced by the serenity of the lake. She had the disturbing thought of Hope under those waters nothing more than a rotting corpse. Gripping the wheel fiercely, she concentrated on the road ahead

Soon she turned onto Nathan Avenue as a seed of uneasiness was slowly growing in her stomach. A single bead of sweat dripped down her face while her guts churned maddeningly. It took all her energy to keep the car on the bridge. Like a turtle, she crept across it drawing ever closer to her destination

Before she passed the historical society, the uneasiness made Heather stop dead. Putting the car in park, she eased her hands off the steering wheel. She had only a few feet more until she reached Jack's Inn but she doubted she could. Going there meant all those bad memories would welcome her. The town, surprisingly, still resided in normality but would that make a difference? Would the mutant anteaters still appear? Would the ghoulish nurses greet her at the hospital? Maybe Leonard and Claudia would be resurrected to haunt her once again

"Hey stop it Heather" She said to the haggard person in the mirror. She would sleep better once Hope was home safe and sound. "You said you would face your fears for your love. If you chicken out now, Hope will die?

That little pep talk helped as Heather touched Shelley "Ok no more debating. The town is normal so I won't have to worry about the monsters"

Starting up her car, she sped down Nathan Avenue. When Pete's Bowl O Rama loomed ahead, the worst fear Heather could imagine happened. With the speed of an F5 tornado, a dense bank of fog vomited forth. Visibility reduced to zero in just mere seconds. All around her the fog smothered her car as Heather strived not to panic. Even worse, the light suddenly went out in the town as if someone had flipped off a light switch.

Past Pete's she drove on the verge of hyperventilating as her nerves were beginning to fray. Dead ahead she saw the saw for Jack's Inn which meant sanctuary for her. Drawing closer, a figure stumbled out of the thick gloom. Highlighted in the car's lights, Hope looked at her mother. Heather screamed when she saw Hope's eyes were gone. Twisting the wheel, she curved around Hope and her bloody empty eye sockets. Over the curb the car bounced erratically until it collided with the Jack's Inn sign. Heather's head bashed against the steering wheel causing her to slump over and drop into a pit of blackness

I managed to make my way all the way down Vachss Road without an incident. All the doors I tried were mysteriously locked for some reason. The fog continued to obscure my view and the darkness kept clinging on. Each sound I heard I jumped a foot fighting not to run screaming

When I got to the end, I felt shaky and my headache was worse to the point of a migraine. Pulling out the map, I found Lindsay Street and saw it connected to Nathan Avenue. Turning right, I walked down the street not paying attention to the shadows lurking around the buildings. My footsteps echoed like gunshots throughout the gloom and I hoped they didn't attract attention

Only a few steps down, I noticed how the sidewalk started to drop off which I thought was weird. I honed it up to construction work and continued on. When I got closer, I halted in my tracks and gasped at the horror before me

The street had vanished into a bottomless lightless void where the wind whispered menacingly. Buildings on either side failed to exist the building next to me looking like someone had taken a bite out of it. Panning my light across the chasm, I couldn't see the other side. The fog around my feet plunged into the hell hole like an otherworldly waterfall. Backing up slowly, I didn't dare to look down for I fear heights more than dogs. Safely away, I wondered if maybe I was dead but a pinch proved I was alive. Then how in the Hell can an entire section of a town simply vanish?

Before I could contemplate an answer a familiar growl echoed from behind me. Completely paralyzed, I stood shaking as the growling became louder.

_"Move Charity or you're dead meat"_

One foot obeyed sluggishly then the other foot followed by legs. It was like walking in cement yet I managed to move enough where I could start running. The dog barreled after me chasing me across the street. Instead of fighting, I fled down Lindsay Street passing by dark shrouded houses. My light bobbed erratically like a firefly as I could hear the dog approaching closer. The fear increased my speed only I realized I wouldn't be able to continue much longer

With a wide swing, I found myself back on Katz Street and saw a safe haven dead ahead. Scrabbling like mad, I approached the van thankful the dogs hadn't caught up. Flinging open the back door, I gingerly closed it as not to alert attention and locked it tight

Breathing slowly, I kept my eyes focused on the sounds of the dogs. Seconds later, I could hear low growling and panting as the dogs crept by. Crawling to the windshield, I looked out and dimly saw them trotting and sniffing the air

Letting out a rush of air, I collapsed into the back of the van when I heard a hissing sound. Looking around, I located the sound from inside my bag. The radio Travis had given me was emitting static though it was off. I had no clue what it meant when the static grew louder. Puzzled I muffled the radio and heard the dogs growling outside the van. I guessed the radio alerted me to any strange presences. Soon the static diminished and the radio fell silent

With peace temporarily returned, I wondered where to go next. If I continued on Katz I would hit Munson then Nathan Avenue but I realized it wouldn't be that simple

Gingerly I opened the passenger door ready to slam it shut if the dogs attacked. Like a snake, I slipped past the van and behind another car. In the deathly silence, I could only hear my raspy breathing. The radio in my jacket remained silent as I jogged down the street

At the intersection of Katz and Neely Street, Silent Hill threw me another surprise. Fences stretched up into the inky black sky preventing me from turning left or right. They were covered in what looked like parchment thin sheets of skin covered in dried rust colored blood. I touched one gently and withdrew in repulsion at the oily feeling of the skins. My stomach clenched as I wondered what provided the skins for this morbid obstruction. Wrinkling my nose, I started to move when static erupted form the radio

Running like mad, I didn't dare to turn around. Closer and closer the dogs drew and I thought they would get me. Weaving between cars, I hoped I would lose the pack of hell hounds. I spotted a familiar green dumpster up ahead then the fence surrounding the apartments came into view. Running over to it, I trailed along it and finally found the door. Flinging it open, I slammed it shut then sacrificed my crowbar to keep it close. The dogs approached slamming and growling into the fence. Leaving them behind, I reluctantly entered into Woodside Apartments

Heather awoke in a groggy fog her head feeling like someone had used it like a golf tee. Tacky blood plastered her hair to her forehead from a gash above her right eye. Likewise, that eye was tender and she could tell it was swollen

Shaking out the cobwebs, she pulled herself into an upright position. Unlocking her seatbelt, she cracked her neck then massaged the soreness from it. She had no way of knowing how long she had been out for time didn't matter in Silent Hill

Outside the foggy darkness continued to squeeze her car like an invisible force. Digging in her bag, she found Tylenol, swallowed four and contemplated what to do next

"Go to Jack's Inn stupid" She muttered wincing at the pain in her forehead

Checking her gun, Heather grabbed her light then found her radio. So far the device remained silent which meant no monsters. She realized that could change in a hurry just like the town had done.

"Did my presence change the town?" Heather said aloud "Or did something else change it?"

Dismissing it, Heather scooted from the car looking around suspiciously at the dark. Swallowing her fear, she looked back at the spot where she had seen the apparition of Hope. It had seemed so real but she knew it was just a trick of the town. Still she couldn't help wonder if that was how she would find her daughter

Gun in one hand, light in the other, she walked the short distance down Nathan Avenue. Breathing deeply, she walked under the walkway of Jack's Inn and into the lot. Nothing stirred, real or demonic, as she approached Room 106 which was the room she and Douglas had started out in. Right now she wished that old man was here to give her a hand. She had started out hating him and wound loving him like a grandfather. This little adventure would have to remain a secret if she didn't want to give Douglas a heart attack

Approaching the door, Heather sighed then tried the handle. To her dismay it was locked and she kicked it out of frustration

"FUCKING PISS" She hissed kicking the door again and again until her foot throbbed

_"Take it easy or you're going to break a blood vessel_" She mentally scolded herself

Wiping her sweaty face, Heather tuned around and walked across the lot. She couldn't keep exploding if she was going to find Hope

Halfway across the lot, Heather thought she heard a scream carrying across the vast gulf of blackness. Freezing in place, she strained her ears trying to figure out if it was human or monster. Seconds ticked away until she heard the sound again and it sounded like it originated from Rosewater Park

"Just a trick" She muttered, gripping her gun tighter "Or is it? Maybe someone else is lost in this Hell. I would love to help them but I can't. If there is someone and I see them I'll help them but Hope is top priority"

Dashing out into the street, Heather was unaware of a pair of eyes following her movements

Safe in Woodside, I thought of what the fuck to do next. I had to find another way around the fences and the dogs. Scanning the light around the foyer, I found the apartment map in the same place. Going to it, I pursued my lips when I found writing on the map. On the second floor, a red X had been placed at the end of the hallway with locked above it. Room 305, Gerald's room, had the key is here written above it

_"Great_" I thought "_This couldn't be easy. Shit"_

A skittering sound caught my attention to my right as I pocketed the map. I hesitated in looking over because I knew I wouldn't like what I saw. Slowly I walked towards the step hoping the sound would disappear. Instead the sound grew louder echoing maddeningly across the open foyer. Gulping, I turned towards the wall to find out what was making the sound. My hands shook so bad the light jumped and I had to use both hands to steady it

Illuminating the wall, my eyes went wide with fear at the pulsating wave of insects on the wall. They looked like roaches but with spider legs coated in stiff bristles and a greyish mottled brown exoskeleton. Like spiders, they had compound eyes that flashed blood red in my light. Some attacked their neighbors with gruesome looking barbed mandibles full of needle like teeth that extended from their bodies like fangs

Screaming I fled across the foyer as the insect horrors continued to pulse like a heart. Besides heights and dogs, I dread bugs especially spiders. Flying up the steps, I hugged the walls so as not to bump into the flimsy banister and fall. This proved to be a mistake because several insects crawled across the wall. Running harder, I managed to make it to the third floor but encountered a problem. The door to the third floor was locked solid with a huge spider web in the corner

Sighing I turned around and avoiding the bugs descended to the second floor. Thankfully the door to the second floor was unlocked allowing me access into the dim hallway. The walls were covered in mold and chunks had fallen off exposing the rotting lathe underneath. I could hear more insects scuttling inside the walls. All the hallway lights were busted the glass crunching underfoot

Turning left, I walked down to where the X had been on the map. I found a battered blue fire escape door and gave it a push yet found it locked. In my determination to leave, I kept pushing and pushing until I collapsed to my knees

"Please let me leave" I begged "I have done nothing wrong"

Despite wanting to throw in the towel for the hundredth time, I climbed to my feet and decided to find a way to Gerald's room

The journey didn't start well as rooms 201 and 202 were chained shut and covered with eh same skin parchment as before. Past the stairwell doors, I found a laundry room dominated by two rusted hulks that once were washing machines. Looking around, I found a trash chute and peered inside. Sitting on top of a bag of garbage, a key glinted in my light. Leaning in, I struggled to reach it yet I was too damn short

Grumbling I withdrew from the chute and left the room. Finding a Sharpie in my bag, I wrote there is a key here in bold letters on the wall

Continuing on down the hall, rooms 203 through 205 and 210 through 212 were also chained shut up tight but room 212 looked different. Instead of several locks, the chains all wound around one massive lock in the middle.

_"Could the key I found open this door but why? Why can't I just simply leave without all this running around? Is there a point to all this?"_

Blowing a raspberry, I left the room behind and continued on towards the intersection. The first door, room 206, yielded to my touch but I didn't enter right away. Instead I tried the rest of the rooms yet found them all chained shut along with the stairwell door. Turning back towards 206, I entered into a room that was a ruined landscape. Moldering wallpaper lay in tattered ribbons along the buckled and cracked floor. Holes had been punched in the wall, decaying furniture lay in a heap in the center and doors had been violently caved in.

In the kitchen, I received a nasty surprise when I found a sink full of foul smelling blood. Another of my phobias, I felt my knees weaken at the sight of it. Averting my eyes, I opened the fridge and found the oddest thing yet today. A basketball with the name Henry on it sat between two jars full of viscous fluid. Picking it up, I wondered what I should do with it

_"There is a key in a trash chute. I have a ball"_ I thought straining my feeble mind "_Maybe the ball can be used to give me the key right?" _

Throwing the ball, I punched the fridge as I cursed myself for being so soft in the head. One simple accident and your life is ruined forever. Sniffling, I knew I couldn't hold a pity party if I wanted to get out of spooksville

Finding the ball, I went back to the garbage chute and shoved it down as hard as I could. A deafening crash resounded as the bag and key tumbled down. Running to the stairs, I flew down them and out of the front door

The dogs had left the fence and I wanted to retrieve the crowbar but I didn't dare. Finding the garbage chute, I found the bag and the key. Dangling from it I found a tag which said room 101 on it which meant more running around. Next to the wall, I found a length of pipe that would make an excellent substitute for the crowbar. After switching the two, I went back into the foyer, checked the map and hurried to the outside door

I listened closely to the radio yet it remained silent as I prowled the grounds. Even in the thick dark, I could smell something coppery and rancid coming from the pool area. Forging ahead, I climbed up onto the pool platform and panned my light around. I thought the sink of blood had been bad but this took the prize. An entire pool of rancid smelling blood lay shimmering in my light. Stumbling backwards I coughed and spat bile onto the ground

Spitting again, the radio sounded and I jumped a foot. Gripping the crowbar tight, I couldn't see any dogs around the area. Figuring it to be a false alarm, I started to leave when I heard a splash from the pool. Glancing over my shoulder, a vaguely humanoid shape crawled from the sea of blood. It had rust colored flesh stretched taunt over its lanky and almost feminine frame. Festering open sores oozed forth foul smelling blood. Pockets of blood swelled under the skin until they burst like pustules. It had no discernible face for the head was trapped under a layer of the rust colored skin but it did have a crude mouth where a lolling black tongue drooped out. Rusty twisted needles had been thrusted into its skull.

The arms terminated at the elbow and foot long needles had been grafted to the bone. They looked like the ends of hypodermic needles and more were jutting from its body.

Letting out a garbled chocked girlish scream, the creature lunged thrusting its arm forward in a clumsy manner. Though uncoordinated, the thing still had a terrifying aim. Collapsing on my butt, the needle passed within an inch of my face. Scrabbling across the patio, the creature lunged again, the needle scraping across the cement

In a mad dash, I ran towards the apartments as the creature stumbled after me. Not watching my step, I collided with the door with a thud. Groaning, I flung open the door then slammed it shut. Grabbing a piece of wood, I jammed it under the doorknob

Tripping over my feet, I collided with the far wall as my sanity slowly fell apart. I half laughed, half cried as slid down the wall. Rocking back and forth, I stared unblinking at the door as I waited for the creature to break through and kill me. Being dead was better than face a creature that embodied two of my worst fears; blood and needles

_"Stop it. Stop it. You won't get away if you don't suck it up and move"_

I ignored the voice because so far the situation has got worse when I listen to it. But the voice grew louder as if I had a rock concert in my head. Not even banging my head against the wall could dull it so I got wearily to my feet. Wiping tears from my eyes, I questioned how much more I could take before a complete meltdown

_"Not much" _I thought _"Am I being tested by facing my fears? Or punished?"_

Like a somnambulist, I trudged down the hall to room 101, used the key and entered into the apartment. The space was completely naked save for a tattered red recliner, and an end table with a book on it. On top of the book, I found a key marked stairwell which I pocketed

Going back to the front door, I locked it then went back to the chair where I collapsed. Breathing easier, I picked up the book and found it to be a leather bound journal. Flipping through it, I found meticulously written text in black ink from edge to edge. Reading it carefully, I got more information about my past

**Claudia that damn Claudia. She had taken over my role in the Order and shoved me aside just because I am too old according to her. She relegated me to nothing more than a commoner. No matter though for I have a way to persuade her to give up her role. Her child is in Wish House and though she may not care about her I will use the child to get what I want**

** My plan worked. I was able to kidnap Claudia's daughter and remove her from Silent Hill. I gave her to a loyal friend with specific instructions. If I don't contact her within 3 days she is to put Mildred up for adoption far from Maine. We shall see how Claudia reacts**

** They are closing in. Claudia was distraught at first but she is even more heartless than I thought. She stated she can birth another heir if so desired. What a cruel witch she is and I shall pay with my life if I don't leave Silent Hill soon**

There were no more entries so I closed the book and placed it back on the table. Leaning back in the chair, I wondered who this person was but I guess it didn't matter. I was just a pawn in the Order's grand scheme a cog in their master plan. Now that cog was back and they wanted me to take over my mother's role. What would they do if I killed myself right here and now?

Digging in my bag, I found the gun and palmed the cool oily metal. Anyone else would have shot that monster outside as long as they didn't hate guns like me

_"I might have to overcome my fear if I want to live"_

Pocketing the gun, I got up and left the apartment. My radio started blaring as a needle monster lumbered down the hall like a drunk

Steeling my nerves, I grabbed the gun, aimed and fired but nothing happened. Looking closer, I flipped off the safety, aimed and fired again. The concussion was like cannon fire in the small space as the bullet harmlessly missed by a mile. Holding the gun with both hands, I held my breath, aimed and fired once more. This time, by some miracle, I managed to put a hole in the monster's head. Stopping dead, it emitted a chocking sound, slid greasily to the floor and lay still. I could have done a victory dance yet I had no time to celebrate a lucky shot

Running out of the complex, the other needle monster gave chase though I decided to ignore it. Safely back inside I bolted up the stairs like my ass was on fire. Sliding the key into the third floor door, I opened the door when a needle monster shoved its arm through the gap. The point missed me by inches as I jogged backwards. Busting through the door, the monster loomed over me as it prepared to impale me. I fired four times and being so close each bullet hit home. Crumbling to the ground, the monster oozed foul smelling blood as I carefully stepped over it

Once inside the hallway, another monster lumbered towards me from my left. Preparing to fire, I felt an agonizing fire rip up my right arm. Screaming, I struggled away as I caught sight of another monster behind me. Pinned against the wall, I ducked under the duo as they closed in and out of the door

One monster took the bait and pursued me with murderous intent. Feeling weak from blood lost, I stood my ground until the monster was inches from me. Thrusting its arm forward, I moved at the last second. Swerving around it, I gave it a shove and the monster toppled over the rickety banister. The other monster came through the door and I managed to shoot it dead

Dropping to my knees, I shrugged off my jacket and checked the wound. Thought gruesome looking, it wasn't deep and it almost had stopped bleeding. Digging in my bag I found antiseptic cream and bandages. Feeling better I reentered the hallway and ran down to the Gerald's room. Miracles continued to happen when his door swung open

Stepping inside, I found myself in a perfectly normal apartment with no hints of decay. Books lay in leaning towers along the floor along with stacks of yellowing newspapers. Clothes lay in bundles, there were dirty dishes spread around and I found quite a few old cigar butts

In the living room, I found a simple leather high backed chair, a threadbare couch and a lamp and table. I found an open door and stepped into a bedroom that reeked of stale sweat and cigars. On the bed, I found a key on top of a journal embossed with gold letters. Taking it to the living room, I sat in the chair and began to read

**What a fool Claudia has been, a complete and utter fool. She is obsessed with the notion of summoning the God of this town. To purify and bring about paradise she claims. Most of the followers agree but I am a skeptic. I remember Dahlia and what happened to her. Claudia told me I would be deemed a heretic if I didn't go along. I did reluctantly because I know what we do to heretics but I've grown tired of the Order's rhetoric over the years. She told me how many years ago a man named Harry Mason came to Silent Hill with a child who was one half of Alessa. The other half who embodied the town joined with her and God was summoned but this Harry Mason stopped it. He was given a child who had part of Alessa in her and the seed of God. Trouble is Claudia doesn't know where this child is. She is hiring a private detective to find this child. I wish he would find Mildred too. Claudia never cared for her but I've had a longing to see her again not as a tool but as a daughter. I must be getting soft in my old age or could it be I still miss Priscilla my sweet sister who died so many years ago**

That revelation hit me with a right hook. I thought Gerald was nothing more than a bitter, callous, black hearted, evil, old man but he actually had feelings for me unlike Claudia. I went to close the journal when I caught sight of another entry that was short but explicit

** That damn Claudia she just didn't listen did she? She found the embodiment of Alessa in a girl called Heather Mason. She had the seed of God in her. The details are vague but what the Order tells me is that Heather didn't go along with Claudia's plans. Claudia failed and wound up being killed. I'm glad she and her wicked ideas are finally dead. Maybe now I can look for Mildred**

** Oh I can't describe the happiness I feel right now. My Mildred my sweet little Mildred came back to me today. I couldn't believe it was her when I saw her but it was. I wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her but I couldn't. There are ears listening and eyes watching and I know I would be killed if I showed my true feelings for Mildred. Anyway I sent her to Wish House in the woods and I know that was completely foolish of me. I could have sent her to her death but not matter. As soon as I write this I will find her, tell her my true feelings and take her away from here. If she doesn't believe me I will use force to get her away from here. Please Mildred be alive when I find you**

_"He may have had feeling for me but he still was nuttier than a fruitcake. Talking about_ _summoning a God and using a girl to birth it_" I thought closing the journal "_Or could it be real? After_ _what I've dealt with so far it just might be true."_

When I got up from the chair, I noticed a note had fallen out of the journal. Picking it up I noticed it was written in Gerald's hand writing

**I think Bob in 212 is a thief. I loaned him a few books and he's never returned them. Hank in Blue Creek Apartments claims Bob stole his stairwell key along with his watch. I aim to confront Bob about this thievery. Lucky for me, I was able to steal Bob's key when he was checking his mail the other day**

** PS. When you leave through the fire escape door you will be in Blue Creek Apartments**

Leaving Gerald's room I fled down to the second floor and back to room 212. Using the key, I unlocked the room the chains collapsing in a loud rattling tidal wave. Pointing the light forward, I snuck into the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

This room looked like most of the others, moldering peeling wallpaper, buckled floors, grime and gunk coated surfaces and a nasty odor. Walking further in, I touched the wall gasping at the soft spongy feeling of it. It felt like touching a water bed or bread dough and I honed it up to the decay.

In the living room I heard a sharp crackling noise like someone was frying bacon. Gulping I looked around and saw nothing out of sorts. Glancing at the walls, I saw a strange undulation under the plaster. Thinking it was the bugs, I continued on in search of the stairwell key.

The crackling grew louder and when I looked up I saw an opening beginning to tear through in the wall. The plaster didn't crack but ripped open as if it were paper thin skin. A chunky pus oozed from around the opening as a demonic eye emerged. It was a perfectly round eye that looked like it was filled with blood. Throbbing veins radiated out from the pupil disappearing into the fleshy wall. As it looked at me, it closed vertically with a moist sucking sound as it dripped more pus. Sweat beaded on my forehead as my fear and panic bubbled to the surface.

When I turned around, the eye ripped open in front of me as it throbbed madly. The veins pulsated like snakes underneath the plaster. Ignoring it, I stumbled to a door when another ripping sound filled the room. Instead of a following eye, an arm emerged from the fleshy wall looking like it belonged to a rotting corpse.

From the main arm, more arms branched out in various lengths each ending in a hand topped with spindly gnarled fingers. These fingers twitched spasmodically as they blindly groped for me. Keeping my distance, the arm pulled itself back into the wall as I dashed through a door. In the room, I found a key sitting on a table by a bed that was governed by the demonic eye. To shut it up, I pulled the gun when the demonic arm tree shot out from the wall

Too late to react, the hands ensnared me with an excruciating pressure. The hands had no nails just roughly hewn points of bone yet they still scratched me bloody. I hate being touched by normal people but this was a million times worse. Hands tore my shirt open, they twisted my breasts, they ripped my jeans, and they pulled my hair and grabbed me in my sensitive area.

On a verge of mental collapse, I twisted and turned until I wiggled free from the hands. Stumbling away, I fired twice at the hands which let out a pained groan. Next I shot the eye which erupted in a shower of pus and foul smelling blood. Safe for the time being, I approached the table, grabbed the key and bolted out of the room

To my dismay, the hands dominated the middle of the room. I wanted to curl up in the corner and die but instead I started swinging the crowbar as I charged for the door. I could hear bones snapping as I caught several corpse like fingers. Putting on a burst of speed, I plunged through the door and out of the apartment.

Dropping to my knees, I crawled into the corner and bawled my eyes out. My sobs carried throughout the emptiness but I didn't give a shit about attracting attention. Beating my head against the wall, I wanted to banish the images of the demonic hands raping me but it didn't work.

After crying myself hoarse, I slipped off my jacket sickened at the sight of my bloody body. Some scratches were minor and stung only a little. Others were deep and oozed blood and throbbed like a toothache. My breasts were sore and bruised along with my sensitive area.

When I went to slip off my jeans, I started to cry again yet I forced myself to stop before it got out of hand

"_I know it's bad Charity but you're going have to deal with it. When you're out of Silent Hill you can cry until you pass out. But if you continue breaking down then you will die and it won't be pretty"_ My inner voice roared like a voracious lion

Cleaning off the gashes, I bandaged the worst ones the best I could. Using safety pins, I closed my shirt and the holes in my jeans. With my person covered, I headed for the fire escape door and hopefully freedom

When I opened it, I received yet another horrible shock. The world dropped into a black hole before me as vertigo gripped me. Stretched from Woodside to the other building next door, a single thin board provided escape. The gap seemed impossible wide, nearly ten feet or more, as if Silent Hill had distorted physics. Trying not to panic, I crept out then jumped back in. A needle monster came up from behind me though that was the least of my worries

The board looked wide enough for me to crawl across so I dropped to my knees and slowly crawled out. A know of panic dropped like a rock into my stomach as I crossed the board. My fingers ached from gripping the wood too tight yet I didn't want to fall into the void. Halfway across, I stopped, rested a second then crawled the rest of the distance. Lunging, I toppled into an open window and into a safe place. Looking out, the needle monster stood looking at me then turned and left. Falling flat on the floor, I gave my body a well-deserved rest

Stretching out, I began to think if I was becoming more courageous learning to conquer my fears. I felt a little stronger on the inside but there was a really long way to go until I became as brave as Richard. Maybe after Silent Hill, I would be a better person one that didn't need a hand to hold, could face the dark and do things without help

"I highly doubt that. No matter how hard I try to overcome my fears, they will always win. I'll always be a cowardly soft minded girl" I said aloud to the room

Despite a positive impact all this was taking a toll on my sanity especially after facing being groped by demonic hands. I would be bouncing off the walls in a rubber room if the town kept bringing my phobias and fears to life

After resting for a few minutes, I got and left the room and found myself in Blue Creek Apartment. Digging the key from my pants, I hurried out of the apartment and into the hallway. Turning right, I jogged down the hall my footsteps thudding like a galloping horse. At the end of the hallway, I found what I was looking for. The key clicked into place and I pushed open the door into another nightmare. Apparently the mutant bugs had made a hive in the stairwell and I had to face them to get down the steps. Taking a deep breath, I removed my jacket and wrapped it around my head.

Shielded from the bugs, I madly dashed towards the stairwell bugs crunching under my feet. I ran into a web that was thick as fleece. Coughing and spitting, I flung off insects that were trying to feast on me. Flinging my hands, I broke the web yet it caused me to tumble down the steps. Lying at the bottom I looked up in absolute horror as a dark wave of insects surged forward.

Several plopped down on me from the ceiling a couple drawing blood. Scrabbling to my feet, I ran through a hallway and out of a door. Slamming the door shut, I could hear the skittering of legs of the other side. Kicking the door, I took the steps two at a time and found myself in an alleyway. To my left, another flesh coated fence blocked my way. To my right, the alleyway took a sharp left turn after a short jog

Down another alleyway, a wall rose high into the dark on my left. On top, seated like a gargoyle, a demon dog let out a terrifying howl before leaping to the ground. Screaming I took off running as the dog plowed through trash cans in order to pursue me. Ahead of me, the alleyway opened up onto a brick sidewalk that led to a brick entranceway. Think I was safe, I slowed my speed which allowed the dog to floor me.

All the air rushed out of me as I saw stars dance in my eyes. Hot rancid breath cloaked me as the dog opened its python jaws. Rolling away, the dog bit into my shoulder bag as I attempted to right myself. Dragging me along the ground, I fought to slip off the bag. Finally the bag flew off my body causing the dog to stumble backwards. Arming the crowbar, I went to defend myself when I noticed Sammy had popped out of the bag

Lunging, the dog seized him in its mouth and shook its misshapen head. Screaming I threw myself at the dog slamming the bar on its head. However, the dog didn't relent and I drove the bar harder onto its head

"Let him go" I wailed slamming the bar harder and harder. Bones cracked, blood sprayed and the dogs eyes popped like a grape as I continued to pound away "I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of the monsters. I'm sick of the monsters. I'm sick of facing my fears. I just want to go home" Every time I shouted a word, I clobbered the dog with a blinding fury

Completely spent, I flopped on my butt coated in blood and chunks of grey matter. The dog had no head just a lump pulped bone and gore. Picking off chunks of brain, I found Sammy and checked him over. He had a few holes and was full of slobber but he still was whole. Giving him a hug, I put him back in my bag which had slobber and teeth marks as well

"Out of the park, down Nathan Avenue, then Sanford Street and Bachman Road and I can go home" I said starting into Rosewater Park

I didn't even check out the park or the beauty Angela so loved. I simply ran full tilt down brick paths; past shadowed gazebos that I hoped didn't hold any surprises, across a veranda that over looked Toluca Lake, past the memorial Angela had talked about and up a flight of stairs on the other side.

When I got close to a parking lot, I noticed a beam of light filtering through the dark across the way. Stopping the light hung in the sky then continued on. Flipping off my light, I didn't want to draw unwanted attention especially if it was the crazy woman from the woods. Watching closely, the light took off down Nathan Avenue which allowed me to creep out. I was finally on the home stretch but something was bothering me. What if the person I saw was lost like me and unaware of the hidden dangers? Could I leave them to an unknown fate? I really wanted to leave now only I couldn't live with myself if someone died a gruesome death and I did nothing to prevent it. Sighing I took off after the light always keeping a safe distance

Heather jogged down Nathan Avenue her heavy breathing the only sound. The gun weighed heavy in her hoodie but it was a comforting feel. She had only four clips and she hope she wouldn't have to use one bullet. At the corner of the street, she stopped by Texaco Gas to catch breath. Heather turned around staring into the viscous dark for she had the sensation she was being followed. Checking her radio, it wasn't blaring out any static so maybe it was her over worked mind

"Hello?" Heather shouted into the dark. The word carried through the fog then was swallowed up in the nightmarish night

"_Okay real stupid Heather real stupid indeed_." She smacked herself on the forehead wincing at the pain. It served to clear her mind enough to know she had made a huge mistake "_What if one of those flying creatures with the metal legs comes flying towards you. If you want to find Hope quit being an idiot"_

After catching her breath, she took a drink from her water bottle then headed down Carroll Street in a fast walk. Nothing stirred in the dark corners of the buildings as she followed the sidewalk towards Brookhaven. She wondered if it would be like the last time she was there which was a normal foggy hospital to start out her journey then evolving into the Hell hospital with the fiery wall and the bottomless drop-offs. Heather muttered a silent prayer it didn't because that was where the anteaters lived.

Passing a chain link fence, Heather highlighted the slate grey walls of Brookhaven Hospital and swallowed a lump. Shuddering, she fought against the memories of the haunted hospital and its evil past. She needed to be strong in order to find and save her daughter before it was too late. Walking up to the entrance, she breathed deeply and headed up the stairs.

Opening the doors with a creek, she pointed her gun forward in case the nurses were back. Sometimes she had nightmares where they would shamble from the closet their hair obscuring their faces. Nothing greeted her as she stepped into the musty smelling entrance way. Panning her light around, it looked like she had left it and she developed a serious case of déjà vu. Inspecting the surroundings further, a yellow aged poster to her left caught her attention. Inspecting it she got a serious case of cold chills despite she was sweating profusely. Dread, heavy as lead, sat uncomfortably in her gut. Wiping her mouth she started to read the childish writing

**Hi mommy, I am lost and you need to find me before I die. Now you wouldn't want that after you failed to keep me safe right? Here is a map of the hospital with rooms to explore to find a key to the amusement park. Your two enemies will grant you access to it. Could I be there? Or maybe here? Better hurry before you find my body instead of your sweet little pumpkin. Kisses**

Heather beat her fists against the wall until her knuckles split open. Squeezing her hands, she squirted blood onto the floor as she read the note again. This was worse than those notes by that Stanley Coleman guy from the last time. Each word served to show that Heather was probably too late to rescue her love.

_"No Hope's still alive I just know it. This is just a sick mind fuck that's all. And my two enemies? I know one will probably be Claudia but who else?"_

When she felt back in control, she looked over the map and noted four points of interest on this floor. Tearing off a piece of her T shirt, she wrapped her bleeding hands and headed off for the kitchen. Around the corner, the feeling of being watched grew stronger. Tightening her grip on the gun, she stood still listening like prey for a predator. Only silence and darkness were her only companions so she moved on.

Finding the kitchen, she eased into the space but again she found herself alone. Heather picked her way through rusted pots and pans, bulging black cans of food, overturned rotten chairs until she found a stove in the corner. Yanking open the door, her déjà vu came back when she saw a familiar sight. When she had been in the nightmare mall, she had found a key in a roasted dog. Now Silent Hill had presented her with another roasted dog and a roof key. Pocketing it, she headed next for exam room 1 for a key code for the second floor. A nagging thought of this being too easy occurred to her but she dismissed it.

When she entered the exam room, she thought she heard the front door opening. Holding her breath, she waited listening for any movement only none came

"_Heather you're freaking yourself out_"

Sighing, she moved further into the room and found a number, 1123, scrawled onto a desk top. Heather also found a painting Hope had did of her and Heather sitting under a tree. Instead of Hope playing with a cat, she was shown hanging from a tree gutted like a fish. Turning away, Heather left the room before the morbid message could get to her. Walking down the hall, she entered into a corridor as a set of eyes watched her

I jogged slowly down the street following the light like a moth to a flame. Several times, the person stopped and called out and I had to find a hiding spot. When I ducked into the alleyway of Heaven's Night, I thought I heard breathing behind me yet nothing was there. I gave the person a five minute window then started out again. When I looked out, the light was dim in the distance as they disappeared into a building. Looking around, I found myself alone so I quickly sprinted down the sidewalk. Along the way, I wondered how I would announce myself to this person. I didn't want to be shot or brained or dragged to an underground torture chamber.

When I saw the place the person had disappeared into I seriously questioned my decision to follow her. Looking up at the three story hospital, I wondered what untold horrors awaited for me inside. Shaking my head, I got that thought out of my head before it took hold. Even still, I dread hospitals like I do everything else and this would be a harder challenge than the woods and apartment. In my state, I just might collapse into a sobbing ball as soon as I walked in. Instead of debating, I charged up the steps and into the hospital.

Near the entrance I noticed blood on the floor and bloody handprints on the wall and it was fresh. Had the person I was following been hurt or worse killed?

"No it's Silent Hill using your fear of blood against you" I muttered hoping that would make me feel better.

Stepping into the hallway, I tried the door ahead of me but the knob had been busted off. Wondering where to go next, I heard footsteps followed by a rusted door screeching open. Swallowing thickly, I headed down the hallway and peered right. From a door down the hall, I could hear noise and see the light spilling out into the corridor. Pretty soon, the person emerged and I got a quick look at her. She wasn't the witch woman from the woods but a young lady with a blue hoodie on. I let out a rush of air some of the tension easing now that I knew it wasn't some crazy cult member. Even so I had to make sure the person didn't perceive me as a threat and brain me

Like a cat, I stealthy crept down the hall stopping by an elevator as I heard another door open. Listening closely, I thought I heard the person call out somebody's name and she sounded upset. Seconds later I heard footsteps and I peered around the corner and watched the woman disappear through a set of battered yellow doors. Looking around, I crept down the hall and hid in the open door the woman had come from. I didn't want to follow her through the door in case she ambushed me. Minutes ticked away until the person emerged, walked over to a door, unlocked it and disappeared inside

Heather pointer her light through the door while holding her breath. Nothing stirred in down the hall and the radio remained silent. A bead of sweat dripped of her nose as she breathed a sigh of relief. Recalling the map in her head, there was a key in the bath area and a key in room C4

Entering the hall, Heather wrinkled her nose at the sight of a trio of stretchers with human shapes covered with filthy sheets. A thick miasma of decay wafted under her nose as she passed them. She jumped a little when she thought one of the corpses moved. Letting out a nervous chuckle, she proceeded down to room C4. Rooms C1 through C3 were all locked tight when she tried them

Gripping the knob, she pushed open the door to C4 with a loud screech. Inside a single naked bulb hung in the center casting an eerie yellowish glow across the rust stained floor tiles

_"Maybe it's not rust but blood_" Heather observed

Seated under the bulb was an old fashioned wooden bassinet for a baby. Heather's heart skipped a beat when she approached it. With a clammy hand, she pulled back a moldering blue baby blanket and inhaled sharply. There was nothing inside except for a key marked men's locker room. Placing a hand on the key, she heard a childlike giggle fill the room. It sounded so much like Hope that Heather almost believed her daughter was standing behind her

_"Another fucking trick_" She silently cursed picking up the key

Exiting the room, she thought she heard the giggling coming from down the hall. To satisfy her curiosity, she went next door to a room marked showers. Walking inside, the smell of chlorine tickled her nose as she noticed a small child standing in front of her

"Hope" Heather whispered reaching out her hand. She grabbed the dress and pulled shrieking when she lost her balance

Instead of Hope, it was nothing more than a child sized dummy wearing a wig. Throwing the dress in disgust, Heather hurried from the room cursing the sick fuck who was doing this to her. Finding the bath, Heather found a key to the stairs. Leaving the room, she walked towards the hallway door then stopped

_"This is too easy. I was right about it but I wonder why? What's this all about?"_ Heather wondered chewing her thumb "_I better keep going in case the shit hits the fan_"

Dashing out of the door, she paused at the stairwell door and listened carefully. She felt a presence upon her but couldn't see anything in the inky blackness. Though she wanted to call out hello, she didn't dare to give her position away in case a monster was lurking. Blowing a raspberry, she unlocked the door and proceeded up to the second floor

Watching the woman carefully, she didn't see me but she acted like she knew someone was watching her. She shook her head as if to say quit spooking yourself it is nothing. Using a key, she unlocked a door and disappeared through it. I waited a good five minutes before pursuing her.

Slowly, I opened the door gently so as not to alert my presence. I found myself in a musty and damp smelling stairwell with aged water spotted concrete walls. A rusty metal fence blocked the steps leading down into the darkness.

_"Thank God I don't have to go to the basement_" I thought starting up the steps with a soft step

I wondered if there were going to be any monsters in the hospital. I still had a telephone book of fears for Silent Hill to feed off of. Hopefully I wouldn't have to face another fear come to life. I simply couldn't handle anymore after the woods and the apartment. I shuddered slightly at the thought of those grotesque bugs crawling over me

At the top, I stopped, listened then continued on. Nearing the second floor landing, I hoped she had gone there and not the third floor. If she had gone higher, she could sneak up on me if she detected my presence. I imagined her pointing a gun at my head as I begged her to spare my life. Thankfully the second floor door was ajar and I could hear footsteps

Hanging out by the door, I listened carefully then proceeded out. Crossing the hallway, I froze when I heard a door opening down a corridor to my left. Scrambling like mad, I bolted down the hall. Not watching my step and having my light off caused me to collide with a stretcher. The damn thing thudded into the wall as I crawled away. I was certain the woman would be on me now. Rounding the corner, I huddled near an elevator door and peeked out

I saw the light fill the area as the woman approached the spot where I had just been. Unlike before she didn't hesitate as she approached a door at the end. I felt better that she hadn't checked out where the thump had come from. A beeping sound followed by a click filled the hallway then the footsteps disappeared again. I decided to stay put again for my own safety after that near miss. When a gunshot rang out I knew the situation had taken a turn for the worse

Heather crept up the steps pausing ever so often to listen to the environment. The feeling of being followed and watched just wouldn't leave her. If somebody was following her they were doing a good job of sneaking around. Maybe the person was innocent and just lost but heather knew it could be an Order member out for blood

Coming to the second floor door, Heather opened it slowly, checked around then proceeded out. Turning left, she did a short jog down a hallway. On her right, she found the men's locker room, unlocked it and stepped inside. On a beat up desk, she found a key marked elevator taped to a mold crusted coffee cup. Next she inspected the lockers, which were all jammed shut, until one popped open. A bottle of cologne fell out and smashed on the floor. Heather gagged at the pungent piney smell of the cologne. Pinching her nose, she checked the locker finding only old clothes and various useless items. One item however caught her attention on the top shelf. It was a large wooden spool of thick black thread. Thinking it would come in handy she pocketed and left the room

A soft thumping caught her attention and she swore she saw a figure dash down the hall. Heather stopped herself before she could yell out hello

"Just my imagination" Heather thought though she knew that wasn't the case. Someone or something was following her around the hospital. Right now she needed to find the amusement park key and Hope. She could deal with her pursuer later

Walking up to the door to the patient rooms, she punched in the code. Pushing open the door, Heather looked right and saw a figure in a nurse's uniform. Slowly she withdrew her gun as she blocked out her fear. Raising the gun she aimed and fired three 9mm rounds in quick succession. Cordite chocked the hall and the gunshots were like cannon fire. Breathing deeply, Heather walked up to the figure after they fell to the ground. Like before, it was nothing more than a dummy with three holes in it

"Least I'm a better shot than last time" Heather mused letting out a nervous giggle

Stepping by the dummy, Heather located room M4 which was her next stop. Inside another surprise was waiting for her. Laid out on top of a filthy grey mattress, Heather found the blood stained dress of Claudia

"Seriously? Like I needed to be reminded of that bitch" Heather cursed kicking a bent IV stand

On top of the foul smelling garment, she found a strange looking key. It looked made of iron and made into the shape of an old Victorian key. Picking it up, Heather was surprised at the weight of it. Along with the key, she also found a large rusted hook

"The key of Claudia. Nice one" Heather thought slipping the key into her hoodie

Before she left the room, she recalled the map in her head. There were two more stops which included the roof and room S12. After that, Heather wondered what would happen but knowing Silent Hill it wouldn't be pleasant

Leaving the room behind, Heather quickly made her way back to the steps. She took the steps two at a time and before long reached the roof. Flinging open the door she walked out into the vast sea of darkness

Searching she couldn't see anything of Importance on the ground or along the fences. Puzzled, she began to wonder if this was all a trap. Would the world change into Hell before her very eyes? Continuing her search, Heather wound up at a skylight which was above the special treatment room if her memory was correct.

A huge hole had been ripped through the mesh covering the windows, the metal bent inwards. Peering through the mesh and broken glass, Heather highlighted a key on the ground

"So now I have to go back down" Heather thought then stopped

Shifting her light on the door, she noticed boards nailed on the inside. Grumbling Heather wondered how she would get the key now when it dawned on her. Finding the string, she tied the hook to the end of it. Leaning it, she fed the string down being careful of any sharp edges. At the bottom, the hook bounced over the key missing a hole. Heather tried again several more times her patience growing thin. Completely fed up, she started to say fuck it when she snagged the key. Painfully slow, she brought up the key until she grabbed it

"I have a key of Claudia so this must be the key of Leonard. My two enemies"

Finished with the roof, Heather flew down the steps towards the third floor. It never occurred to her that the door was closed when she last passed it and now it stood ajar

Hunkered down by the elevator, I waited for the girl to appear again. My legs were starting to cramp and I had a nasty back spasm. Dropping to my butt, I sat on the floor waiting for the return of the girl. I kept my mind focused on whether I should face the girl or not instead of the oppressive silence of the hospital. Like a lover, it wrapped its arms around me and tried to smother me. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long as the girl reemerged

She came barreling out of the door like the devil was chasing her. Not hesitating a bit, she walked into the stairwell and disappeared. Sitting there, I gave her a good head start before I climbed to my feet. Since she had a gun I didn't want to startle her and wind up with a hole in my head. One question I asked myself was what was her purpose her? What was she proving wondering around and checking out all these floors and doors? Was she looking for something or someone?

_"Best to keep watching and waiting_" I thought slinking towards the stairwell

Once inside, I moved up towards the third floor landing. The door remained shut and I wondered if she had gone down to the first floor? I pushed my luck by stealthily opening the metal door and tiptoeing into the third floor. Going left, I ended up at a door that looked like it had nails sticking out of it expect the points were facing out

"Did someone nail the door shut from the inside? Why?" I asked myself but decided not to dwell on that question. Silent Hill was full of odd quirks that had no answers

I started to head back when I heard footsteps and the creaking of a door. Panicking, I looked around for a place to hide. I slid underneath a stretcher blocking out the thought about the body shaped lump under the sheet. Being on edge, I was breathing hard and I had to fight to keep myself quiet. Lying on the cool floor, I saw the light waving like a signal in the dark. Seconds later, I heard another door squeal open and I found myself alone again

I waited patiently, a chill running through my body, until I heard footsteps again. Watching intently, I saw the feet moving in front of me. A few seconds later, I heard a low rumbling like thunder in the distance. This was followed by a terrible metal on metal screeching which drove me to cover my ears. After that, a ping then a screech told me the woman had to be using an elevator

Once the noise stopped, I traced her path finding myself at a derelict elevator. When I pushed the buttons nothing happened. Instead of waiting, I jogged back to the steps determined to keep pursuing the woman. When I gripped the knob, I heard a faint screaming blood curdling and fearful. Not letting it get to me, I opened the door, stepped forward and found the steps gone. A single ladder led downward past walls constructed of rusted metal gratings covered in skin. A pungent odor of sulfur wafted up from the pit below. Bracing myself, I descended downwards not knowing what I would find

Heather entered the third floor patient wind the thought of the opened door bugging her. Did she open it as she went to the roof? She dismissed it because she knew that the stairwell door had been sealed when she went by it

_"So my stalker is on this floor. Good I have a few choice words for them. And maybe a bullet if they try anything stupid"_

Not wasting anytime, Heather sprinted down to room S12. Going into the room, a metal lockbox dominated the middle of a busted up bed frame. Touching it, Heather noticed two key holes in the top

"My two enemies will give me escape" Heather said quoting the note from before which caused a light to come on in her head. Spinning around the room, she remembered why this room sounded to her. Six years ago, while exploring the hospital, she had received a call from Leonard Wolf in this very room. The father of Claudia had promised to help her and when she went to look for him, Hell had consumed the hospital. In the end, Leonard tried killing her instead of helping her but Heather had been victorious.

"Let's Hope I don't have to face an monster like him" Heather muttered

Going back to the box, she first inserted the key of Claudia, turned and heard the sounds of tumblers clicking. Next she inserted the key of Leonard, turned and heard the tumblers clicking once more. The lid popped open like a jack in the box and inside was a regular looking key stained black

"Morgue key? Really? Whoever is fucking with me is having a really good time. Oh well nothing I can do about it"

Pocketing the key, she dug out the elevator key and disappeared into the hallway. Once in the main hallway, Heather halted for she had the feeling her stalker was within inches of her.

"They can wait until later. I have to find Hope now" Heather thought running down the hall towards the elevator

Using the key, Heather called up the elevator with an ear splitting screech and a deep reverberating rattling. Tapping her foot, Heather was slowly losing her patience. Every second, every floor she had to explore meant another minute Hope would be in danger

Finally the elevator arrived with a squeal and she hopped into the small space. When she noticed no buttons on the panel, Heather realized why the hospital had been so easy. The reason everything was easy, why no monsters or long trips was this was all a trap. It was all to lure her into a false sense of security. To make her believe she would find Hope and leave with much trouble

Before she could jump out, the doors slammed shut and the elevator shuddered. As if someone had cut the cables, the car plunged down as Heather screamed. Bracing herself against the walls, her body was thrown about as the car picked up speed. Her light blinked out leaving her in total darkness. Trapped like a rat, she could do nothing but resign her fate to the unknown

I descended further into the sulfur reeking pit of blackness. My hands slipped on the rungs of the slimy ladder as I weaved around the skins on the wall. I gave up trying to figure out how the hospital had changed so dramatically. It would be a question without an answer just like all the other questions I had from today. Best to keep moving on and see what happens I kept telling myself.

Below me a gust of fetid air caused me to spit up bile. With three more rungs, I touched bottom on a white tiled floor covered in splotches of dried blood. A busted up wheelchair sat in one corner a human sized bundle in its seat. Various bits of broken hospital machinery were scattered about and coated in an oily film. Two more human sized bundles sat by a leaning metal desk. Their heads were touching as if sharing some morbid secret.

In front of me a battered wooden door proved to be my only escape. I noticed with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that there were fingernails embedded in the wood.

_"What kind of madness have I walked into now_?" I thought turning the knob with a sweaty palm

Entering the room, it looked like a butcher's shop or the set of a horror movie. Bodies were strung up by their ankles from the ceiling. Gray strands of innards dangled from their stomachs having been violently ripped from their stomachs. Blood dripped in streams from throats that were gashed from ear to ear. Buckets had been set under the bodies to collect the blood. Someone must have been using it as paint for the entire room was coated in it

"Lovely" I thought fighting my gorge at the cloy slaughterhouse smell. Quickly I crossed the room and through another door

I found myself in what I guessed to be a locker room. All the lockers had been bashed severely rendering them incapable of being opened. The last locker near the door emitted a garbled hiss and chocking sound making me jump a foot. Something inside banged against the door and I didn't intend to find out what it was. Running through another door, I found myself in a place far worse than the forest or the apartments

All around me the walls blazed with a hellish pulsating light. It looked lava was bubbling just below the surface. The light casted odd and disturbing shadows across the ground. As I watched, the wall would form fiery pockets then shift out in all directions. It was fascinating to watch all the different forms the wall created

_"Are the walls alive_?" I wondered as I started down the hall

Stretchers lined the hallway like a morbid parade for Satan. My feet thudded hollowly on the steel grating that made up the floor. Bits of flesh were stuck between the holes and I didn't dare question to where the flesh came from. Cautiously I proceeded forward until I reached the end of the hall. I kept from touching the walls for I didn't know what would happen

A chasm dominated the space where the stairwell door was. Faint murmuring filtered up from the depths along with the sulfur stink. A grating replaced the stairwell door and I believed I saw movement beyond. Turning away from the pit, I walked down the hall when my radio blared. Freezing in my tracks, I found my gun and closed my hand around it. In my frail mental state, could I fire it at whatever manifested itself from the depths? Or would I simple let whatever thing came forth just take me and be done with it?

A faint wet snuffling sounded from behind me as I slowly turned around. I watched closely as a creature slid greasily onto the floor. It measured roughly two or three feet long, had club like arms wrapped in filth bandages, was beet red as if had been dipped in blood and looked to be wearing leather pants or shorts. The things head had a long tubular snout that made me think of an anteater. Crawling across the ground, it lapped up bits of the flesh on the floor with a long tongue from the snout. Letting out a horrific screech sound, it stopped and turned towards me.

"No go back home you ugly fuck. I don't want this" I muttered as I slowly backed up with clumsy steps.

Closer the anteater thing scuttled when two more of its kin slithered onto the floor. Though small they were quick as a cheetah and I barely had time to turn when one bumped into me. Stumbling, I lashed out with my foot catching the fucker on its head. Another tried running interference in front of me but I hopped over it. Running full tilt down the hall, I could hear the things drawing ever closer. Sprinting around a corner, one of the anteaters rammed into my legs and sent me into a wall. The things scuttled closer until it climbed onto my legs. Somehow, it started tearing into my jeans as I screamed maddeningly. I tried kicking the creature off me yet the damn thing had the tenacity of a bulldog. Grabbing my crowbar, I slammed it into its misshapen head over and over until the creature slid off. Hobbling down the hall, I found a door, opened it and slammed it shut.

Leaning against the door, I wiped tears from my ears. Checking my jeans, I noticed scratches along my legs but they didn't seem too severe. I coated them with antiseptic cream praying I didn't get some weird disease from those monsters

"Where those things created by me?" I thought chewing my thumb. When I pondered the question long enough, a bell dinged in my head " If my fears created those things in the woods and apartments could the girl I saw have created the anteaters?" That question strained my feeble brain to the breaking point. Instead of pondering I decided to ask the girl if I found her. That is if I found her alive and she didn't perceive me as a threat

Getting to my feet, I passed through a low arched opening and found myself in a vast room that had no floor. I was standing on a ledge roughly three feet wide and extended the length of the room. A walkway jutted outwards constructed of flimsy metal grates that looked like they would collapse under my weight. In the middle, a chuck of floor lay suspended by chains that extended from the walls. They looked like the chains a ship would use to raise and lower their anchors. On the other side, another ledge led to a metal double door. What lay beyond was anybody's guess

Gingerly I stepped foot onto the platform focusing on the door ahead and not the fatal drop. The lava walls made feel like I was in a giant blast furnace. One foot in front of the other I crossed the grating. My heart dropped when the panels started to creak like an old ship. Thankfully, I reached the middle where I collapsed on my knees. Unfortunately I couldn't rest long for the anteater monsters had found me. Nimbly they skirted across the walkway towards me

Jumping to my feet, I ran across the other walkway. If I fell it would be better than feel the oily feeling of those damn things again. I made it across to the other side as the anteaters reached the middle. Faster I ran until I barged through the double doors and out into a hall. Finding an empty stretcher, I slammed it against the door

_"Now leave me alone"_

Turning away from the door, I started down the hall encased in the fiery walls. When I reached halfway, the floor fell into another pit. This meant that the anteaters would probably find me again. I tried one door, found it locked and tried another which opened up. It lead to another ladder, leading up not down. Figuring it to be better that this floor, I started upwards before the anteaters found me

Climbing off the ladder, I crossed towards a door. Reaching for the knob, I hesitated when I heard footsteps outside. Cracking open the door, I saw the girl, worse for wear, staggering towards me. Once she passed, I watched her collapse against a wall, rest a second then enter into a room. Creeping out, I was going to confront her and damn the consequences

The elevator stopped violently, the cab sinking down to one side. The wall buckled inwards shards of metal nearly slicing into Heather's face. She was heaved upwards as the car slammed into the floor. Tumbling on her side, she bit her tongue and clicked her teeth. Groaning she rubbed her head thankful she was still in one piece

Finding her light, it worked when she flicked the switch on and off. Shining it at the door, a gap had been formed from the doors buckling inwards. She couldn't quite see outside but she knew the Hell of Silent Hill waited for her. The Hell and those God damn anteaters that she dreaded with every ounce of her being

Checking her gun, she crawled forward and peered out. The elevator had stopped in a small hallway with a slate grey concrete floor, sooty colored brick walls lined with stretchers and a single bulb that was blinking. The air felt thick and stuffy and had a taste of burnt metal and something fetid

Squeezing through the gap, Heather collapsed on the floor her nerves on edge. On the double metal door in front of her, a plaque read morgue and her stomach clenched. She had hoped she would never set foot back in Silent Hill especially the Hell part. Over the years, she had made great strides to overcome the nightmare she had faced. There had been setbacks and nightmares yet she had hoped to be fully cured by her next birthday. Now she was back and this trip would set her back but how much she couldn't foresee

Licking her lips, Heather used the morgue key and was rewarded with a click. She pushed open the door with a great deal of effort. The hinges were so corroded that they had almost welded the door shut. A fine powder of rust and dried blood accumulated in the air making Heather cough. Once inside, she realized without a doubt her worst fears had come true

Overhead, the ceiling was constructed of twisted panels of rusted metal gratings intertwined with pipes and chunky valves. A goop dripped in fat droplets with a splat to the ground. In the middle, an oversized industrial fan churned the air with a methodical whump whump. Sickish yellow light oozed from between the blades shedding ghastly shadows across the floor. On either side, the walls were consisted of squares of blood stained porcelain tiles with tears of crimson sludge sliding down. Heather gulped thickly when she noticed a dozen of the nurses from last time crucified on the wall with stout pieces of metal. Their heads were gone only they looked like they had been bitten off. More porcelain tiles made up the floor as it sloped in a bowl shape towards a drain in the middle

Stepping further into the room, heather focused her attention on the space in front of her. A large yawning black maw replaced the wall framed in a crude arch by lengths of steel girders. Coming to the edge, the space beyond had no discernible depth, length or height. To Heather, it was like looking into the vast gulf of space. Pieces of the floor and walls jutted out into the space like the teeth of a colossal beast. Below her, on a ledge, Heather noticed two wheelchairs dangerously close to the edge. Using the ladder, she climbed down to the ledge.

Touching bottom, once of the occupants arose and turned to face her. At the sight of the person's face, Heather felt her mind collapsing. Standing before her was Alessa who looked the same as when they did battle in the amusement park. Steeling herself the best she could, Heather opened her mouth but only produced a low squeak. Here was the person who had dragged her world into a living hell six years ago. Heather had sworn Alessa had been killed at the amusement park

"Hello mommy" Alessa said sounding just like Hope "I see you finally found me" A childish giggle as Alessa stuck out her tongue

"You're not real" Heather finally said feeling the mental strain crushing her

"Oh mommy, don't be so silly" Alessa giggled again then turned towards the other figure. Wheeling the figure around, Heather reached out as she collapsed to her knees. The mental strain increased Heather's mind slowly shutting down. Tears streamed down her face a deep ache in her heart

"Ah mommy, aren't you happy to see me?" Alessa said giving Hope a pat on the head. Heather's daughter was bound in a blood stained straight jacket. Her eyes had been violently gouged out leaving only bruised hollow sockets. Her ears had been sliced off and her mouth sewn shut with strands of wire. Two stumps were all that remained of her legs with the bones jutting out

"No this is all a trick" Heather sobbed the image of her desecrated daughter doing more damage than a bullet. The last time she felt this much hurt was when she had found her slain father

Alessa grinned wickedly, the burnt skin on her face cracking. Grabbing the chair, she shoved it off the ledge. Heather screamed attempting to move but the pain kept her pinned down

"Oops" Alessa sneered pointing a finger at Heather "You're a whore, a filthy worthless whore who is an unfit mother. You promised to keep me safe yet you failed didn't you? You say I'm alive but deep in your heart you know that's not the case right? Well you won't suffer much longer mommy for I shall be merciful and grant you a quick death" Alessa grinned again raising her hands towards the ceiling. As she did, the blood tendrils snaked up over the lip of the edge coiling around Alessa's ankles.

"Time to die mommy. You shall see me soon"

"Wrong Hope is alive you fucking bitch" Heather half screamed half cried as she fired twice. Both bullets caught Alessa in the head and she toppled over into the void

Wiping her eyes dry, Heather scrambled to the ladder as the blood tendrils slithered closer to her. Climbing up, she started across the room when she sensed a presence behind her. Whirling around Alessa stared at her with unblinking eyes but she wasn't alone. Next to her was Claudia who looked like the Claudia from Heather's nightmares. Turning back, Heather jogged towards the door when the drain erupted in a geyser. The blood tendrils vomited forth seeking out Heather. They coated all the surfaces in a matter of seconds as thick as crude oil. Streams of the tendrils rained down upon the room from between the fan blades. They blocked out the light leaving Heather in a darkened room. Fighting panic, she approached the door wanting only to find safety. Frantically, she tore at the door as the tendrils surged faster. They brushed her feet as she ran out into the hall

Slamming the door shut, she thought she was safe yet the tendrils oozed through the cracks. Skirting back, she watched the tendrils start to coat the walls of the hallway. As she watched, she heard movement from the elevator cab. Another of her nightmares manifested itself as several anteater creatures emerged. Blood red, they joined the tendrils in the hunt for Heather

Lungs burning, Heather fled down the hall looking for a way out. She didn't dare look back for fear of becoming paralyzed by the pursuing horrors. A door to her right signaled escape but the anteaters and the tendrils were picking up speed

Ripping open the door, one anteater nipped her heel trying to trip her. Heather slammed the door on it as more followed it. Finding a ladder, she started up away from the Hell. Below the tendrils followed her partway up then stopped. Heather scurried up the ladder faster in case they pursued her again

Climbing higher, Heather noticed a platform directly above her. With the last of her strength, she place her feet on the platform and sighed. What she had witnessed below had taken a greater toll on her than she had thought. She knew that wasn't Hope but doubt kept creeping into her mind

The key to the amusement park had been nothing more than bait to lure her to her death. When she got out of here, she promised to go to the park and bring down an apocalyptic ass whooping on anyone or anything that stood in her way

Passing through a door, she felt weary with her body a landscape of aches and pains both psychical and mental. If she was going to go on she would need to rest a bit to collect her strength. Checking all the doors, she found one unlocked and stepped inside. As she prepared to collapse on a bed, she heard the knob turning behind her. Ducking behind the door, she clenched her gun as the door swung open

When I walked into the room, I sensed movement behind me and staggered away. A figure descended upon me and I prepared to defend myself. In the dim light, I couldn't see who the figure was until they stepped into the bulb overhead. It wasn't a monster but the woman I had been tailing. She had shoulder length black hair with grey streaks, a teal colored hoodie smeared with blood and tattered blue jeans. Seeing me, the girl lowered her gun and let out a sigh of relief

Unlike her, I dropped my gun then collapsed to the floor crying. All the hellish things I had seen had grated away my nerves. I had been fleeing from monsters through nightmare landscapes trying to survive and find safety. Now I was safe and the brave face I had put on melted away

"Hey it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you" The woman said kneeling before me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a reassuring hug "What's your name sweetie?"

"Charity" I muttered feeling a little bit better

"My name is Heather" The girl replied

"Heather Mason?" I asked her

"Yes that's right. How do you know me?" The girl took on a defensive tone and I could sense she was putting up a shield around her. Instead of hugging me, she released me, stood up and stared at me with spiteful narrowed eyes

"I read your name in a journal" I replied

"Oh really?" Came her sarcastic reply "You were the one following me around weren't you? You were the one I heard screaming in Rosewater Park right?"

"Look I mean you no harm. I'm just a scared little girl who's a bit soft in the head. Who wishes she had her mother. I just want to go home" I wanted to cry but I stifled the tears. Finding Sammy, I hugged him close despite he smelled like rotten dog breath. Collapsing on a bed, I watched Heather as she paced the room wearing a hole through me

_"Now I know who this girl reminds me of. She looks so much like Claudia she could be her twin_ _but who is she?"_ Heather thought chewing her thumb "_Claudia's child? Yikes that's a scary thought. But how can she be her daughter? Claudia had no heart. This girl looks like a teenager but acts like someone around Hope's age"_

"Charity honey I didn't mean to upset you" Heather apologized coming over to me and wrapped her arms around me. This proved too much and I cried into her shoulder. "Shh honey everything will be okay"

Seated on the bed, Heather gently rocked me as I expended my tears. With her motherly charm, I was able to settle down and stop crying

"What brings you to Silent Hill?" Heather asked me

"I was looking for my real mother. I've been having dreams about this place for awhile"

"_Then she is Claudia's child. Holy shit I think that gave me more grey hairs. Should I ask her if it is true? No better not she looks more worn out than me_"

"Heather what is going on here? How is this all happening? The weird environments, the monsters especially these anteater monsters how?" I asked interrupting her train of thought

"I'm not sure either" Heather hoped Charity would buy the lie. She however mentally kicked herself for she could have killed Charity with her anteater fear. It never dawned on her that her stalker would be at danger when the hospital changed

"It doesn't seem to bother you much"

"Charity it has bothered me a lot. Not just the creatures but because my daughter is lose somewhere and I can't find her. Have you seen her?" Heather showed me a picture of a bright eyed young girl who was the spitting image of her mom

"No sorry" I answered "But I'll help you look"

"Thank you Charity. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find her." It was Heather's turn to weep so I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Heather smiled at me and I have to say she looked a lot like Maria when she smiled

Together, hand in hand, we left the room into the fiery lava hallway. I could hear a faint giggling wafting down the hall which raised the hairs on the back of my neck. Heather heard it too as she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked like a dog catching a scent. Turning her head towards the end of the hallway, I heard her gasp sharply

"Hope" She muttered

Turning my head, I saw a faint outline of a child like figure standing by a door that was opened a crack. The series of events that played out next happened much too quickly. Heather released my hand as I desperately tried to warn her not to go. Touching her, she shoved me flat on my butt then took off down the hall. I watched her as she approached the shadowy figure. Heather followed the figure as they disappeared through the door. A high pitched scream sounded as I bounded to my feet and ran down the hall

Carefully I opened the door as Heather screamed for help. Opening the door, I looked out at a massive chasm and found Heather fighting to hold onto a pipe below me. Leaning in as far as I could, my hands barely touched hers. Heather reached up yet her hand never touched mine. Knowing she would never make it, Heather looked up at me and said

"Save Hope Charity" Then she let go and plunged into the abyss

All the stress, my fears coming to life and now this proved to be my breaking point. No more brave faces, no more going on despite the pain and no more overcoming the odds. Crying harder, I bolted up right to my feet nearly falling into the hole. Spinning around, I careened through a door not caring what lay on the other side.

I found myself in another fiery lava hallway. Heather wanted me to save her daughter but how could I when I couldn't save myself. More pieces of my sanity broke off as I looked for an escape. Behind a corner, one of those demonic anteaters scuttled towards me. Half screaming, half crying I pounded on a door hoping it would open. Twisting the knob, it popped open and I plunged into a stairwell

Running in a frenzy down the steps, I tripped three steps from the bottom. Landing on my side, I ignored the blinding knife of pain in my ribs as I crawled away. Down another flight of steps I fled until I fell down those as well. Something cracked in my hand although I had become oblivious to the pain. Colliding with the walls, I bounced down another stairwell until I reached a door.

By now I was not only crying but giggling like a person in a straightjacket. Blood flowed down my face, my ribs hurt severely and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. Flinging open the door, I found myself not in the fiery hospital but the hospital I had started out in. Swaying like a drunk, I staggered towards the front door not caring about monsters. Finally the door loomed in sight and I shoved on through. The darkness had lifted leaving me in a blindingly bright fog and highlighting a group down at the end of the steps

"Mildred it's good to see you alive" The witch woman from the forest stated stepping closer to me "I told you not to leave that the town wouldn't let you go. You survived which is fortunate for us"

Spinning around, I pounded on the door yet it was sealed shut. Collapsing into the corner, I huddled into a ball whimpering like a puppy. Pulling out my gun, I aimed it at my head only I couldn't pull the trigger

"Now don't be stupid. You mother wouldn't be so cowardly"

"I don't want to go" I mumbled

"You don't? I'm sorry to say but it's your destiny to fulfill your mother's wishes"

"Colleen, she is not Claudia's child" The old man from the diner spoke up "I thought she was when I first met her now I have my doubts"

"Otis, she is the child of Claudia" A giant of a man with a troll face and gangly arms replied

"No she is nothing more than a sniveling child. How can this baby lead us like Claudia once did?"

"Enough" Colleen shouted turning her attention away from me. I could have shot her if I had any strength left which I didn't "She is the daughter of Claudia and will bring us to paradise like Claudia promised. We have the child of Alessa and that interloper Heather is dead. Nothing will stop us now"

"I refuse to go along with an impersonator" Otis simply stated not wavering in his bold act of defiance

"Then you serve no purpose to the Order" Colleen answered her words cold as a winters night "Malachi?"

With wicked speed, the giant seized Otis by his scrawny chicken neck. His eyes bulged forward, scared and pleading, but the giant had no mercy. In one swift move, the giant snapped his neck with a sickening crack. Otis quivered for a second then hung limply like a rag doll. Like he was trash, the giant tossed the old man into the street

"Anymore doubters?" Colleen stated pointing her finger towards the crowd. They all had terrified eyes on shocked faces and a few had drifted back. No one spoke and they all shook their heads no in unison. "Excellent. Malachi will you please carry Mildred for me?"

"As you wish sister" The giant stepped up to me reeking of vinegary sweat. With ease, he picked me up with one hand. With the other, he plucked the gun from my hand. He handed that and my bag over to colleen. Tucking me under his arm he forced a hood over my head and tugged it tight. Completely helpless, all I could do was hope they would give me a quick death

Heather drifted up from a sea of unconsciousness with a faint ringing in her ears. Groaning, her tongue felt like a lump of dead meat in her mouth. Her lips were stuck shut and her mouth tasted like rotten garbage. Forcing her tongue between her lips, she pried them apart. Tenderly she grabbed her throbbing head opening her eyes slowly

Looking around, she found herself in a dimly lit circular shaped room. On one wall, a creaky industrial fan slowly churned the fetid air. Pipes snaked their way overhead and a rusted metal ladder lead downwards in one corner. A viscous gunk coated the damp stone floor

Finding her light, she flicked it on thankful it hadn't fallen out of her hoodie. She panned it around the room slowly when she heard a low buzzing. Whipping around, she pointed it at Valtiel who covered his face shrinking away from the light. At the sight of him, Heather understood that he had saved her from dying. Lowering the light, Valtiel crept closer to her

"Do you remember me?" She asked the creature

In scrawled letters, he wrote Alessa on the floor then paused. Cocking his head, he touched her face softly then wrote a slash next to Alessa followed by the word Heather.

"Yes that's right you do remember" Heather felt relieved that an old friend remembered her after all these years

She knew it was a long shot but she asked anyway "Do you know where Hope is?"

Valtiel stared at her for a second then shock his head no. Not giving up heather then asked if he knew where the Order was

Valtiel crawled past her and pointed to the ladder. Heather came up beside him and peered down the hole. She had no idea where that ladder went but if it went to the Order then Hope might be there too

"Will you help me please Valtiel?"

The creature nodded yes and started down the shaft. Heather found her gun, tucked inside her jeans, and checked the magazine. She was hell bent on making the Order pay for all they had done. At any cost she would save her daughter and that girl Charity if she was in trouble to. Starting down the ladder, she couldn't help stop thinking about Claudia having a child

Heather climbed down the gunk coated rungs in methodical steps. She had been climbing down for what had seemed like hours or even days. How fucking deep did this shaft go? All the way into the center of the Earth? Heather stopped her bitching because she was wasting valuable time

Valtiel crept along the wall next to her like an oversized mutant lizard. Every time Heather stopped to rest, he stopped as well and waited patiently for her. Heather counted herself lucky the creature still was around and remembered her. Valtiel had helped her escape the church from the God room. They had departed in the amusement park and Heather had felt a sense of friendship with the creature. Back home, she kept a book filled with different sketches of Valtiel. The only thing she never could understand is why Valtiel helped her six years ago and now. She knew the role of Valtiel was to make sure the God in her was born the last time she was here. After that, she couldn't understand why he helped her escape the church or why he was helping her now. Did he have feelings for Alessa? Heather always had the thought he had once been human and still retained a part of that humanity.

Down below, Heather felt a gust of hot stagnant air as is she was standing above a giant blast furnace. Valtiel moved faster and dropped to the ground below. Like an obedient dog, he waited until Heather climbed down to meet him

She found herself in a tunnel which extended for what seemed like miles. Moist stone walls made up the tunnel and the masonry oozed some sort of nasty oily fluid. Valtiel scuttled forward motioning Heather to hurry up. She felt like Frodo following Gollum expect Valtiel wouldn't betray her

At a quick clip, she jogged after the creature being careful of the slippery floor beneath her feet. After a long jog, the floor dropped down about three feet and Valtiel had disappeared. Growing concerned, she looked around until a hand made her jump. The creature had climbed on the ceiling and Heather felt relieved she hadn't been abandon

With Valtiel crawling along the ceiling, Heather started down the tunnel. They both traveled in silence until a light dawned up ahead of her. Running faster, Heather prayed Hope would be just on the other side. All she wanted to do was smother her with hugs and kisses and tell her everything would be alright. Closer she drew to the light a smile crossing her face until Valtiel grabbed her

Heather started to protest when she looked out and gasped loudly. The doorway she almost stepped out of lead to a huge drop off that surely would have killed her. Then she looked again and she was looking into the chamber where she had battled God. Looking up, she saw a dim point of light possibly coming from the hole Valtiel had made when he had dragged Claudia down. Heather thought she could hear voices but this far down she couldn't be sure.

"Alright Valtiel how am I supposed to get way up there?" Heather asked the creature "I can't climb walls like you"

Valtiel ignored her questions as he climbed over her head and into the chamber

"Hey wait don't leave me. You promised to help me" Heather pleaded thinking all hope was lost

Before she could protest again, Valtiel appeared alongside of her on the wall. With a hand he pointed up then to his back

"So you'll take me up?" Valtiel nodded his head yes and extended his hand

Carefully Heather took it never minding the greasy sandpapery fell of his hand. He pulled her forward onto a small ledge while keeping a firm grip. Heather willed herself not to look down as she gingerly walked out. She had trouble the last time when she had to jump through the hole.

Once out, Valtiel crept a little closer to her but didn't lose his grip. With careful steps, Heather reached out with her free hand and wrapped it around Valtiel's neck. He let her hand go and she wrapped it around his neck then she wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed

"Ok just don't go too fast Valtiel and don't mind if I piss my pants" Heather said uneasily. This close, Valtiel's rotten sewer smell was mind numbing but Heather didn't mind

Valtiel started across the wall slowly just like Heather had said. She kept her eyes closed focusing on Hope and not the fatal plunge below her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him yet he didn't seem to mind. Closer he climbed to the hole with Heather freaking out when he started across the ceiling. One false move and splat a Heather pancake on the ground. She had to breathe slowly because she was starting to panic at the weightlessness

Opening one eye, the hole loomed in sight and she could definitely hear voices. Valtiel scuttled closer until the hole was directly above them. With no effort at all, Valtiel wiggled through the hole taking Heather's safety in mind

Once through, Valtiel crept across the floor allowing Heather to slide off. Weak knee from her hairy ordeal, Heather sat on the floor and collected her thoughts. Looking around, a blockade had been erected in front of the altar that kept their presence secret

Crawling over to it, she pulled aside the tattered covering and peered through the metal bars.. Thousands of candles flickered giving the room a haunted feeling. In front of her, she saw a congregation of Order members surrounding a cloth draped altar. On that altar lay Hope shrouded in a white sheet. It took all Heather's strength to keep from barreling through the blockade and rescue her daughter.

Watching she noticed the girl Charity being dragged forward by the giant she had seen at the park. Pulling away, she leaned against the fence and started formulating a plan of attack. The room the Order was in had been the room she had finally confronted Claudia and puked up that damn monster in her. Now a new battle was about to begin and she had to make sure that the outcome didn't include killing Hope or Charity

"Valtiel my friend will you help me once more?" Heather asked

The creature nodded yes to her and Heater gave him a quick hug. Pulling out her gun, she replaced the half full clip with a fresh one. Nodding to Valtiel, she found an open spot and prepared to raise hell

I had no idea where I was being taken for time had stood still. All I could hear was faint voices, the crunching of feet on gravel and the giant grunting as he carried me. Where they walking back to the house in the woods? Where they going to kill me or try to make me their leader? Under no circumstances would I lead a cult of fucked up freaks. They had taken my gun and bag but I would find a way to kill myself if push came to shove.

I must have dozed off for a loud screeching of rusted hinges awoke me. I started to think I had been buried alive until I felt the fabric of the hood on my face. Suddenly I was dropped hard onto the floor yet didn't make a move. I had no clue where I was, I was wearing a hood and there was an untold number of weirdoes around me. Escape was impossible so I patiently waited on the floor trying not to cry. A soft thump intermixed with the sounds of a lock clicking and a whoosh of air. The air had the smell of a basement that hasn't been aired out in years. Once again I was picked up like garbage and hauled away

I could feel cool air surround me which left a moldy bitter taste in my mouth. Even with the hood I could see faint light, possibly torches or candles, ever so often. The giant huffed and puffed as he carried me with a firm grip. A sound of a door creaking open proceeded the sounds of footsteps on a wooden floor. I could smell varnish, cedar and something else which stung my eyes. It didn't take long for another door to be opened and this lead to a darkened room or hallway. The members murmured amongst themselves but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Another door opened then another and I could smell rusted metal, dried coppery blood and a pungent fetid odor that was stronger the giant's sweat. Once more, a door opened the fetid odor growing stronger now and I had to swallow hot acrid bile. Stopping the giant grunted once as he switched me to the other arm. Straining my ears, I heard a faint rustling then a low scraping sound. I found myself hoisted higher as the giant continued his journey. After a short jaunt, a door slammed open and I felt the world swaying.

_"_Have_ they reached their destination_?" I thought

A hideous piercing shriek filled the world as the bottom dropped out of it

_"I'm in an elevator"_

Several minutes of being carried later and I found myself in a room with an echo to it. Even with the hood, I could see candles flickering over the walls and floor. Wherever I was reeked of blood, vomit, incense and dank walls like being in a well. With a thud, I crashed to the floor landing sharply on my hip. Moaning I squinted as the hood was ripped off my head along with a fist full of my hair

Taking in my surroundings, I found myself in a vast room that looked like the scariest church ever. On my left, an obstruction had a weird symbol painted on it. It looked like two circles within each other that included lots of weird symbols. I couldn't see the ceiling for it was too dark and I wondered if anything was watching me. The members were gathered around an altar in the middle of the room. On top of it a child lay cloaked in a white sheet and I figured it to be Heather's daughter. I felt sorry for her since she no longer had a mother. Could I save her and leave this awful place? The giant interrupted my train of thought as he dragged me closer to the altar. In the weak candle light, he looked even more frightening like a gargoyle come to life.

Being dragged, I happened to look at the group and saw Gerald standing at the back. He had a forlorn and sorrowful look on his face and he adverted his eyes when I looked his way. With a grunt the giant hauled me to my feet

"Thank you brother" Colleen stated with a slight smile "May I have your attention everyone?"

All the members focused their attention on her and they acted hesitant about saying anything after the hospital incident

"The time for salvation is at hand. Six years ago our beloved leader Claudia tried to summon God. I know there were many who didn't go along with these plans but we were the loyal few." Colleen raised her voice to emphasize her point "She nearly succeeded except Alessa didn't go along with it. As you may know or not, the soul of Alessa was contained in a girl called Heather Mason. Her father is the one who killed Dahlia and stopped her plans" Colleen stopped and let the words sink in for full effect

"This girl stopped her plans and in the process killed Claudia in cold blood" Colleen walked over to Hope and place a hand on the child's face. She didn't stir and I wondered if she was dead

"This is the child of Heather. She contains a part of the essence of Alessa in her making her a vessel for the God Claudia wanted. However we must strengthen her soul in order to make her harbor God"

After dealing with Hope, she walked over to me and stroked my cheek. I cringed away at the clammy skin and wanted to bite her hand off

"This is Claudia's child Mildred. We thought we had lost her years ago but she had returned. Like the child, we must strengthen her in order for her to lead us" Colleen turned and focused her attention on the crowd "Are you all with me or shall I deem you heretics?"

No one disagreed and they all gave a unanimous yes expect for Gerald. The old man pushed his way forward and Colleen narrowed her eyes at him

"What do you want Gerald?" Colleen said obviously annoyed by this intrusion

"Madness this is what this is, complete and utter madness." Gerald spat the words with contempt at her "How many have died trying to bring about this paradise huh? I've grown tired of the Order's rhetoric over the years and their promise of salvation"

"Heretic, you'll burn in a lake of burning sulfur" Colleen screamed at him

"Better than deal with this shit" Gerald said then extended his hand towards me "I'm taking Mildred out of Silent Hill and away from all this. And here's something to think about Colleen. I'm done hiding my true feelings for her. I have always loved her. I saw her as a human being someone to love and care for and not as a tool. All these years I had to hide my true emotions for her or you idiots would kill me but no more. I'm taking her away and you won't stop me" Gerald jabbed a finger dagger like at Colleen who looked completely lost for words

"Come Mildred let's go" Gerald said. Though he still was a nutcase to me, I was willing to trust him if he was going to save me

Reaching for his hand, Gerald started to grip it when I saw a flash of metal from Colleen. Gerald must have seen it too because he stood in front of me shielding me. Colleen let out a banshee shriek as she thrusted a wicked looking dagger forward. Gerald gasped sharply as he coughed violently blood erupting from his mouth. Colleen twisted the dagger in his chest then yanked it out. Gerald clamped his hand on his chest as he crumpled to the floor is life bleeding from him

"Claudia should have done that long ago" Colleen said dropping the blood stained weapon "Now no more interruptions. We shall begin the path towards paradise tonight"

I dropped to my knees not caring what would happen. Gerald was barely alive as he made a thick wheezing sound every time he breathed. Blood trickled out his mouth and his skin had an ashy grey tone to it

"Mildred" He wheezed taking my hand and squeezing it gently "I'm sorry I treated you badly today. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to save you but your mother didn't have any of it"

"It's okay Gerald" I said squeezing his hand tighter "I read your journal and found out how you really felt about me. I forgive you"

"Thank you Mildred. Now my soul can rest in peace" Gerald smiled faintly at me, took one last wheezing gulp and laid still

Before I could grieve anymore, the giant roughly picked me up by my neck. Clamping his hand on my shoulder, he held me in place as Colleen handed me a blue dress

"First you must dress like your mother" Colleen stated

Looking at the dress, I wanted no part of this freak show but what could I do? I had no means to escape and if I did I would be hunted down quickly. Besides, my brain was still fried from all the hellish things I had saw and I knew that one little incident could send me over the edge again. As I reached for the dress, I saw a hint of movement in the shadows  
_"Heather_?" I thought _"Is she alive but how?"_

She motioned to me slowly so as not to draw attention and I nodded faintly to her. Focusing my attention on Colleen, I reached for the dress with a huge smile on my face. Taking it, I touched the rough weave then let out a low chuckle

"What's so funny child?" Colleen asked me

"This" I said throwing the dress over her head

Colleen squawked like a pissed off chicken as she stumbled backwards. She tripped over her feet and went flat on her ass next to the altar. Before I could react, the giant started for me then he too fell on his face. I thought he had tripped but when I looked behind him a hideous creature had him by the ankles. Clawing at the floor, the giant attempted to free himself only this creature was stronger. It dragged the huge person with ease across the floor and through the obstruction. The giant's screams were terrifying and maddening and they got louder until I heard a sickening crack and thud.

While the giant was being dragged to his death, Heather burst from the shadows like an avenging angel. Three Order members attempted to stop her only they were gunned down with lethal efficiency. One tried his luck at sneaking up behind her until I screamed for her to look out. Lighting quick, she turned and fired twice in rapid succession. Raising her gun at the ceiling, she fired once while yelling to scram. The rest of the members turned and fled like cockroaches out of whatever exits they could find.

While Heather was dealing with the members, Colleen had removed the dress from her head. I watched as she fixed hateful eyes on her then on the dagger she had dropped. When she went for it, I pounced and locked my hand around it

"Let go Mildred, this must be done. She's the one who killed your mother" She hissed

"No I won't. I don't consider Claudia my mother Colleen do you hear me?" I retorted squeezing the dagger tighter "You won't hurt anymore people"

Colleen and I stood up together wrestling for the control of the knife. Heather watched both of us her gun trained on Colleen but didn't risk hitting me. Round and round we went until Colleen yanked hard on it. Being smaller and lighter, she pulled my forward causing her to fall backwards with me on top. I landed on her as Colleen let out a pained groan. Crawling off her, the dagger was stuck deep in her chest. She coughed once then died as Heather walked over to me

"Heather I thought you were dead" I said giving her a huge hug

"I'm tougher than I look" She answered returning the hug "We can go home now Charity"

"Is there any way we can take my father with us? I think he deserves a proper burial" I asked her pointing to Gerald's body

At that moment, I heard a low buzzing as the hideous creature crawled forward. His head twitched as if he had something wrong with him.

"Charity, this is Valtiel. He's the one who saved me" Heather said

"Uh hi?" I said uneasily

Heather dropped to her knees by the creature "Valtiel can you help me one last time?" The creature nodded slowly to her

"I need you to carry someone for us" Heather implied and the creature nodded that it would be okay

As I found a cover for Gerald, Heather gently picked up Hope and gently cradled her. The young girl didn't stir but Heather said that she was still breathing which was a good sign. Heather gave her a kiss on the forehead while fighting back tears. Her ordeal as well as mine was over and we could finally go home. I felt relieved and no longer on the brink of breaking down and I could tell Heather was the same way. Both of us could now start healing and put this nightmare behind us.

After wrapping up Gerald's body, the creature obeyed Heather and picked him up. With him in the lead, Heather and I started out of the room. We traveled in silence through several winding corridors. Our surroundings were like the hospital, rusty, decayed and corrupt, but it didn't bother me anymore. We arrived at a door and passed through into a bedroom. Heather stopped and panned her eyes over the furnishings. It looked like a young girl's bedroom but what was it doing in this corrupt world?

"You okay?" I asked her as she looked over several childish drawings on the wall. Heather had a faraway look in her eye which was very concerning.

"Uh yeah" Heather replied though that failed to instill confidence in me. Giving Hope a quick kiss, she started out the other door followed by the creature

Taking quick steps, I caught up to them as they entered a hall. We traveled through more hallways and onto a ledge overlooking a bottomless pit which led to an elevator.

"_This must have been the way Colleen and the giant had come_." I thought

After ascending, we traveled through hallways, corridors, and rooms until we reached a church. I felt like I had walked into my dream for everything was an exact clone of the dream church. It was my turn to space out as I took in the trio of stained glasses on the wall, the roughly hewn stone columns and arches and the altar before me

"Is this where Claudia gave her meetings?" I wondered looking out into the room and over the wooden pews. I could imagine the woman that was my mother spewing her bullshit about creating paradise and everything. And I could imagine how all her followers lapped it up and never losing faith. Looking down, I found my shoulder bag and gun on top. Turning the weapon in my hand, I wondered if it would be easier just to shoot myself and end this. I had a feeling the Order would come after me sooner or later either to kill me or bring me back here

"Charity sweetie don't" Heather softly said to me. Placing a hand gently on my shoulder she got my attention. "It's not worth it you hear me? Don't please"

"They will come for me again Heather" I replied back

"Listen I've been to Silent Hill before and I was in your position. I had nothing left but I kept going and you can do the same"

"It had something to do with my mother correct?"

"It did and when we get out of here I'll tell you everything. Now put the gun down Charity please"

Sighing I put the gun on safety and slipped it in my bag. Heather leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek. Smiling faintly, I followed her and the strange creature through a double wooden door. All three of us wound our way up a narrow flight of stone steps as torches lit our way. After a never ending walk, we ran smack dab into a door. It yielded to my touch and we passed into what looked like a gift shop from an amusement park. Despite wanting to leave, I couldn't help but fall in love with a plush pink bunny in overalls and wound up bagging him

My assumptions were correct about being in an amusement park when we left the gift shop. To my relief peace had finally returned to the town. There was no fog and the dark was of nighttime not something unnatural. Crickets chirped in the bushes, the soft glow of street lamps lit out way and I could feel a faint mist on my face. I followed Heather as we approached the main entrance to the park

"We still have a walk ahead of us Charity" Heather said to me

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad that the nightmare is finally over"

"I totally agree" Heather replied back

Stepping out of the amusement park, the strange creature followed us carrying Gerald's body. I found a nice spot between two trees just off the path. Kneeling down, I started digging with my hands when the creature tapped me on the shoulder. Moving out of the way, the creature managed to create quite a hole in just a few minutes. I laid Gerald in with a struggle figuring it was my duty to do so. After piling on the dirt, I said a silent prayer before joining back up with Heather. She gave me Hope because she wanted to say goodbye to Valtiel

"Thank you my friend for all you've done for me. I'll always be in your debt" Heather said giving Valtiel a hug. Once she released him, the creature looked once at Heather then at me before crawling back in the park

"You have a scary friend" I said to her as she cradled Hope "But I appreciated the help"

"It's a long story with us Charity but today wasn't the only time he saved me. He may be a creature but I found out he can be surprisingly human"

"I'll take your word for it" I replied back as both of us started down West Sandford Street

After a long grueling walk, we arrived back at Jack's Inn and Heather's car. Along the way, we saw lights on in several buildings along with normal night sounds. There were no people around and we traveled without interruption. I had the feeling Silent Hill would change back to Hell yet it never did. We both made it to Heather's car and collapsed next to it

"Shit, I'm worn out but there's no way I'm sleeping here" Heather chuckled

"I have a place we can go" I replied and told her about the diner in Brahams where I met Travis

"Sounds good because I can't drive all the way home"

With my help, we tucked Hope into the front seat after dressing her in spare clothes. Poor girl was still out and I asked Heather if she will be okay. Her simple reply was that she was unsure and that we would have to wait and see. Climbing into the back, I fell asleep before we left the lot. The next time I awoke, we were outside the diner in Brahams and away from Silent Hill. Along the way, Hope had woken up dazed and confused. Heather had acted quickly making up a story about going on a day trip and I was a high school friend. Hope had bought it and she didn't seem to remember her Silent Hill or her ordeal. I could tell Heather was relieved that Hope was clueless to what happened

Climbing out, I looked around and I was thankful that Travis was there and I could retrieve the rest of my luggage. Lighting a smoke, I took one drag and threw it away figuring I was going to kick the nasty habit. With my identity revealed, I vowed to make new changes to set myself apart from my mom.

Once in the diner, Hope latched onto Travis for whatever strange reason and he didn't seem to mind. She sat next to him as she wolfed down a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs then gave us all a laugh with her sloppy face. Like Travis, she latched onto Gina who volunteered to clean her up. Heather was reluctant to let her go but Gina promised she would be in good hands. While the waitress and Hope were bonding, Travis asked us both the same question

"Did anything odd happen to you two?" He said as he sipped is coffee

"That's putting it mildly" I replied swallowing a fork of apple pie

"Can I ask what you saw?"

"Just don't call the nut house alright?" I answered back "Well I saw weird mutant dogs, bottomless pits where there should have been floors, a whole bunch of dead bodies and these weird anteater monsters" I told him as I reached down to touch my badly scratched legs. They were stiff and itchy and I hoped I wouldn't get a weird disease from those damn things. I knew those hellish images would haunt me for the rest of my life. Besides haunting me, I smelled just like those horrible things and I couldn't wait to take a shower

"Did you see a girl?" Travis asked us "Her name was Alessa"

"Alessa?" Heather spoke up with a strange distant look on her face. I could see she was clenching her jaw tightly and fiddling nervously with her silverware

"Yeah I save her from a house fire" Travis responded with his own strange and distant look on his face. He acted like he was somewhere else and his voice seemed a million miles away. "After I brought her to Alchemilla Hospital I experienced a whole lot of weird things. Just like you I saw monsters, strange environments and this creature that kept haunting me throughout the town and of course I kept seeing Alessa. Turns out her mother used her to call up a demon of sorts." Travis's voice then faded to a whisper as he stared into his coffee like he could find solace and answers in it

"Wait just a damn minute. From what I read and what Colleen said Heather is Alessa in some sort of way" I thought my eyes darting from Heather to Travis and back "How is that possible? How can Heather be this girl Alessa? This is way weirder than anything I saw" My head started to thump as I tried wrapping my head around this riddle so I gave up and went back to my pie

"So you knew Alessa?" Heather asked Travis

"Yeah in a way but why?" Travis responded obviously knowing something was up

"No reason" Heather said sinking further into her seat. She said not another word to either one of us for I could tell she was in a deep thought zone

When we left, I went to ask Heather what the deal was with her and Silent Hill and this girl Alessa. She simply gave me a blank stare and refused to answer. I dropped the subject not just because I didn't want to anger her but I was dead tired. I fell asleep instantly after taking a boiling hot shower, wrapping up my scratched legs and putting on clean clothes. In my dreams I didn't find myself in a creepy church with a creepy woman who was my mother. I found myself in a meadow with Heather and Hope. As I watched them play, Gerald sat down by me thanking me for forgiving him. I went to say something but when I looked up he had vanished into the mist

I spent the next few days crashing at Heather's apartment. My ordeal left me with badly bruised ribs, a broken pinky and scraped and cuts of various degrees. Though my body suffered little, my mind didn't fare so well. The things I witnessed in that town came together to produce the most terrifying nightmares ever. They made the nightmares I had about the church and Claudia look tame. Since Heather suffered nightmares also, we wound up either staying up most of the night or sleeping together. Being with her in bed reminded me of all the times I had been scared and slept with Maria.

Besides nightmares, I had depression issues that varied in severity depending on the day. Thoughts of suicide race through my mind as well as the thought of being taken back. I wish I had been like Hope who forgot about her ordeal.

After the fourth day with her, Heather was willing to tell me her side of the story. We waited until Hope was with her babysitter to talk. Sitting on the couch, the day became a somber drizzly day which mimicked our moods. I sat near the patio door along with Sammy and my newest friend Robbie who I was told was the mascot of the park. We debated back and forth and finally I agreed to tell my story. I started out by telling her about Oregon, the accident that left me a little slow and Maria's tragic death

"I miss her even to this day" I choked on my words as I looked at a well-loved picture of Maria who I considered to be my real mom and not Claudia

Then I started talking about moving in with my aunt and uncle and how I was pushed aside and ignored

"It was because I was retarded and looked different. I didn't get any attention or love from them. I will never go back to that awful place" I said to her

After that I told her about running away and finding Richard and traveling around in a van

"He acts more like a father to me Heather. Whatever I need he's there for me and asks nothing in return. When I wanted to go to Silent Hill he wanted to go with me but I didn't let him and I'm glad he didn't"

"How did you find out about Silent Hill?" Heather asked me

I told her about my weird dreams which started out in the church we had been in after rescuing Hope. Next I described the woman that looked like me and who motioned for me to follow her. When I got to the part about Silent Hill, I shuddered a little. I think Silent Hill will haunt me for the rest of my life

"And you didn't know she was your mother?" Heather inquired

"Nope" I responded back "I found out who she was when I went to a Wish House in the woods of Silent Hill. That woman Colleen told me all about her, how I was kidnapped by this cult member who wanted her position back Claudia had stolen and who I truly was"

"How did you find out about me?"

"I found a journal in my father's apartment. He wrote how Claudia was looking for a girl called Alessa but her name was Heather Mason. She was the vessel for a God whatever that meant" I Sighed heavily then broke out crying. Squeezing Robbie tighter, I curled up on the couch as the burden pressed down on me.

Heather scooted closer wrapping her arm around me. Leaning my head against her shoulder, I wept openly as she comforted me

"Charity what's wrong honey?"

"I was nothing more than a tool. Someone not to love but to become Claudia's equal. Gerald, my father, had feelings for me and Colleen killed him when he tried to rescue me"

"Maria loved you didn't she?" Heather asked me and I slowly nodded "Does Richard love you?" And again I nodded yes to her

"Then don't worry about Claudia alright honey" Heather encouraged me with a light kiss on my head "You were given a great home and a loving mother and that's all that matters"

"Yeah I guess your right but when you find out your biological mother is a cult leader you can't help but feel depressed"

"Charity I have you beat by a long shot" Heather replied her tone somber "Do you want to know about me, Alessa and Claudia?"

"Yeah I really do" I answered back

Heather sighed closing her eyes tightly for a second. After debating over the situation she began her story. It started with the girl Alessa and her mother Dahlia who was a cult member like Claudia. Dahlia's dreams were also like Claudia's and that was to bring about a God. Heather told me how she sacrificed her daughter to birth a God but something went wrong

"I think your friend Travis had something to do with it" Heather responded "Anyway Alessa split into two beings Charity. Once part embodied the town and caused all these strange happenings. The other part became a girl called Cheryl who was adopted by my father Harry Mason"

Heather stood up and paced nervously around the room. Going to the patio door, she placed a hand on the glass and stared into the rain. Removing her hand, she wrapped her arms around her body as she continued her story.

"Years after Dahlia sacrificed Alessa my father came to Silent Hill with Cheryl" Heather said to me "He had an accident and lost Cheryl and on his journey he would learn all about her past. Eventually he met up with Dahlia who had combined Alessa and Cheryl to create a God but my father killed it. As he was leaving he was given a baby"

Heather stood in front of me and she had a strange haunted look in her eyes as she opened her arms wide "And that baby was me Charity. I'm both part Cheryl and Alessa"

I had followed her story closely occasionally having her repeat certain parts when it got too complicated. When she revealed she was two girls in one I about fell over. It sounded so bizarre even a lie but after what I went through I knew it had to be the truth. Heather looked at me judging to wherever I had any doubts"

"If I hadn't gone to Silent Hill and saw what I saw I would call you a nut Heather but I believe you" I replied and a faint smile crossed her face

After taking a short bathroom break, she continued on with her story. It took place six years ago when a detective, Douglas Cartland, came looking for her on behalf of my mother. She described her trip through the mall, the subway and the underground and the Hilltop Center just next door. Her details were vivid creating a picture in my mind which looked similar to the environments I had witnessed. When she described the creatures she saw, I stopped her when she got to the anteater

"Wait so that was you who created those things in the hospital" I exclaimed

"Yeah, they've been my mortal fear ever since. I guess they were brought back when I explored the town again. Charity I'm sorry that my fear could have killed you"

"I don't blame you Heather" I answered

After the Center, Heather described finding her father dead in his chair with a lump in her throat. I embraced her holding her tightly as the memory beat her down. Leading her to the couch, I continued holding her as she wept softly. Once under control, Heather finished her story by telling me her trip to Silent Hill which included the hospital, amusement park and church. She also told me about the final battle with Claudia and killing God and how Valtiel had saved her from the church afterwards

"I wanted to kill Claudia so damn bad" Heather said her anger cancelling out her grief "Your damn mother killed my father, ruined my life and caused me untold pain." Her voice rose louder and louder as her hatred burned fiercely in her eyes. Grinding her knuckles, she focused her spiteful eyes on me. I don't think she saw me but my mother sitting next to her

"I wanted to put a bullet in her head but no I was denied my revenge. I still hate her and I will always hate her. If I could relive that day I would make her suffer untold pain"

"Please Heather don't yell at me" I cringed back as Heather exploded like a volcano. I've never seen hate as pure and destructive as Heather was showing. I was becoming scared for myself as her face blossomed crimson

"I'm not Claudia and I never will be. I don't even consider her my mother. I can't take your pain away Heather so please don't get mad at me" I said no more as I bawled into Robbie's soft pink fur

"Damn it Charity I'm sorry" Heather apologized but the damage had already been done

"I'm leaving okay" I sobbed as the tears rolled down my cheeks "I remind you too much of her and bring back all your pain"

Grabbing my meager belongings, I bolted for the door as Heather pleaded for me to stop. I didn't look at her for I couldn't bear the hate in her eyes. My tears dripped on the floor as Heather continued to try her hardest to get me to look at her. When I refused to look, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I struggled against her grip yet she wouldn't relent and I eventually gave up.

"I'm sorry Charity I truly am" Heather pleaded to me. When I didn't look up at her, she cupped my chin and forced my head up. Like me she had tears in her eyes and was obviously hurting inside. "Please don't leave alright. I didn't mean to yell at you okay? I could kick my ass for what I did. I know you're not Claudia and you never will be. Please I am sorry"

"Tell me the truth Heather" I replied wiping the tears from my eyes "Do you hate me for who I am?"

"No I don't okay. Yeah I would if you were your mom but you're not and you never will be"

"No I would never be her. Not even if I was right in the head"

Heather wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug resting my head on her chest

"You have no hate in your heart" Heather whispered to me "That's a good thing"

"Yeah and I'm glad you're not mad at me" I replied

"Friends?" She asked me

"Friends" I answered giving her another hug

Two days later, with Hope in tow, Heather drove me to the airport. As I waited for the plane, she handed me a piece of paper

"Let's keep in touch alright"

"Sure" I answered then scribbled down Richard's cell phone number

We parted with one last hug and as I walked away I hoped I would be seeing her again real soon. I knew I would have to fabricate a lie to tell Richard of what happened to me. As I boarded the plane, I knew my life had changed for the better and I wondered what was ahead for me. As long as I didn't have to go back to Silent Hill I would be okay.


End file.
